Hell's girls
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: TERMINADO! Podrá James conquistar a Lily? Y Amelia ganarse el respeto de Sirius y James? Y Narcissa borrar su fama de ramera y salir con Arnold? Dejará Peter de ser tan tímido? Se pelearán Michelle y Amelia por Remus? De quien coño está enamorado Sirius?
1. En el expreso de Hogwarts

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 1: EN EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Una chica pelirroja subió rápidamente al tren arrastrando su baúl, ayudada por su padre.

- Adiós Lily! Escríbenos!

- Si mamá.- contestaba la chica, agitando una mano. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, decidió buscar a sus amigas.

Dejó el baúl a un lado y miró a banda y banda del pasillo; algunos alumnos asomaban las cabezas para ver si había algo de nuevo.

- Lily!!!- gritaron dos voces al unísono.

Lily se giró para ver a dos de sus mejores amigas corriendo hacia ella. Michelle la abrazó afectuosamente.

- No nos hemos visto desde el año pasado!-se excusó Michelle.

- Ya, no pude ir a tu casa porque era el cumpleaños de Petunia.- dijo Lily.

- No importa, Narcissa tampoco vino. Ni si quiera contestó mi carta.

- Hablando de mi?- dijo una voz risueña detrás suyo.

- Ey! Como estas?- dijo Lily muy contenta.

- Pues no mejor que tu, porque creo que tienes algo que decirme. No te han hecho Prefecta? Debiste decírmelo! Me he enterado ni mas ni menos que de Lucius! Quien quiere enterarse así? Yo preferiría que me lo hubieras dicho tu!

- Pero si te lo dije. Os envié una carta a las tres.- contestó Lily extrañada.

- A mi me llegó.-comentó Amelia.

- Mierda, seguro que Sirius se ha vuelto a pasar el verano interceptándome el correo. Con razón no me ha llegado ninguna carta aparte de la de Hogwarts.- dijo Narcissa fastidiada.- Es que he pasado otro verano en su casa.

- Con razón no me contestaste la invitación a mi casa.- reflexionó Michelle.

- Voy a matar a Sirius.-dijo la Slytherin apretando los puños.

-Será mejor que busquemos un compartimiento.- dijo Amelia suspirando.

- Pues nos vemos luego.- dijo Lily.- Tengo que ir con los Prefectos.

Sus tres amigas se despidieron de la pelirroja y empezaron a buscar un compartimiento.

Desde primero de Hogwarts siempre habían sido amigas, pese a ser de diferentes casas. Lily porque había tenido un pique con las de su curso desde el primer momento, Michelle porque adoraba cantar y sus compañeras de habitación no lo aprobaban, Amelia porque eran demasiado pijas y Narcissa... porque decía ser demasiado para sus vulgares compañeras de casa. Habían fundado un grupo, algo así como los merodeadores, pero con un nombre mas bonito, "Hell's girls" (Chicas del infierno). Iban a empezar su 5º año en la escuela.

Lily Evans tenía el pelo rojo y largo, con ojos verdes. Era la mas inteligente del grupo, pese a ser una Gryffindor, porque también luchaba por hacerse oír. Era ya sabido que tenía a James Potter babeando tras ella. Pero Lily estaba decidida a rechazarle.

Michelle Branch (N/A: Si, es una cantante, pero como le gusta cantar, pues la pongo a ella. Así ya hos la podeis imaginar) era de pelo castaño y ojos iguales. No era tonta, por algo estaba en Ravenclaw, pero era un poco vaga, así que no le servia de mucho su cualidad. Le encantaba cantar y lo hacía de maravilla.

Amelia Bones era, por no decir marimacho, excesivamente masculina. Tenia el pelo negro y bastante corto, pues apenas le llegaba a hacerse una cola, y siempre llevaba el flequillo en la cara. Tenia unos ojos vistosos, de color azul. Estaba en el equipo de quidditch como bateadora. Nunca había destacado mucho, sobretodo porque siempre era la sombra de su hermano, Arnold Bones. Era guapa, pero los chicos perdían el interés en ella, porque Amelia era muy feminista y poco coqueta, así que si alguno se acercaba ella le arreaba con el bate. Si estaba en Hufflpuff, era porque siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitabas.

Y al fin, estaba Narcissa Black, prima de Sirius. Tenia dos hermanas, Andromeda, que estaba haciendo su ultimo año, y Bellatrix, que hacia un año que había salido. Los Black tenian a Andromeda como una deshonra para la familia porque había empezado a salir con Ted Tonks, pero Narcissa decía no importarle en absoluto, porque había sido muy buena hermana. "Me leía cuentos de pequeña!" decía muy sulfurada "Lo mas que ha hecho Bellatrix es decirme que me calle". Narcissa tenía el pelo muy largo y rubio, con ojos grises. Lo que mas destacaba eran sus manos; finas y pálidas, dedos muy delgados y uñas larguísimas, pintadas siempre de negro. Era muy coqueta, adoraba a los chicos y ellos la adoraban también. Llevaba la falda tan corta, que muchos chicos le habían tirado las cosas para que se agachara y ver algo mas que su falda.

Picó tres veces en la puerta del compartimiento de los prefectos. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente Remus Lupin, el mas encantador de los merodeadores. Se podía decir que era el único al que Lily no desagradaba.

- Vaya, que sorpresa!- dijo él, invitándola a sentarse.

- Amm... Si.- contestó ella.

Remus la ayudó a subir el baúl y después se sentó. La profesora McGonagall llegó para darles instrucciones. Lily se dedicó a mirar a los prefectos.

De Gryffindor, estaban Remus y ella. De Ravenclaw, Eric, un chico muy guapo y capitan y buscador del equipo de quidditch, y Sandy, la lider de las amargadoras de Michelle. De Hufflepuff estaban Amos Diggory, un muchacho muy amable, y Amy, una de las pijas. Y de Slytherin, Xander y Anna. Por una parte esperaba que Severus hubiera sido el prefecto de Slytherin, pero luego pensó que las únicas asignaturas que le iba bien era pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Mientras tanto, Amelia, Narcissa y Michelle buscaban un compartimiento libre.

- Genial.-dijo la rubia con una mueca mirando por la ventanilla de uno de ellos.- Los merodeadores. Ey, falta Remsi.

- Seguro que es prefecto junto a Lily.-sentenció Amelia.

- Vaya, si son mis alumnas favoritas.- dijo la voz de Sirius Black, que se había hacercado y había abierto la puerta sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Muy bien Black, casi me lo trago.- sonrió falsamente Amelia.

-Hos podemos invitar a sentaros con nosotros?

- No.-sentenció Michelle.

- No hay mas compartimientos, estan todos llenos. Tambien podeis sentaros junto a Severus.- les dijo James, desde donde estaba estirado ocupando todo un asiento, junto a la ventana.

Las tres suspiraron.

- Está bien.-respondió Narcissa.

Las tres subieron sus pesados bahúles en los estantes de arriba y se dispusieron a sentarse. James le sonrió coquetamente a Narcissa, con el pelo tan despeinado como siempre, pero la rubia no se la contestó. Fue Amelia quien se hacercó y, cogiendo fuertemente las piernas del Gryffindor, las aventó al suelo con fuerza para sentarse ella.

- Eh, cuidadito niñata.- insultó Potter mirandola furioso.

- Que me has dicho?- saltó la morena agitando el puño.

-Tranquilos.- dijo Sirius con las manos en alto.

James se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana, Amelia a su lado resoplando enfadada, y al lado de ésta, Michelle, que leía un libro entretenida. Frente a la Ravenclaw, Narcissa, que se maquillaba mirandose en su espejito. A su lado, Sirius hacia malabares con tres piruletas y Peter andava muy callado mirando por la ventana.

- Eh, Narcissa, mira!- exclamó Michelle que había levantado la vista de su libro.

Todos miraron hacia fuera. Paul Jones pasaba delante del compartimiento, mirando de encontrar uno libre.

- Ah, si.- murmuró Narcissa.- Paul.

- No salias con él? Como os va?

- Ya no salimos.

Todos la miraron.

- Y eso? Decias que teniais mucho en común.-expuso Amelia.

- Si, y lo teniamos.- medio sonrió Narcissa.- A los dos nos encanta pintar, escuchamos la misma musica, a los dos nos encanta mi pelo... y a los dos nos gustan los chicos.

- Me estas diciendo que es gay?- preguntó entre risas Sirius.

- Exacto.

- Que bombazo!- exclamó James.

Amelia puso los ojos en blanco i subió los pies al sofá, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Por cierto, has visto a Loraine, la de septimo? Está como un tren.- clamó Sirius.

- Por dios, como si fueran objetos. No puedo quedarme mas aquí, me voy a pillar algo de comida.- dijo Amelia.

- Lo que te pasa es que estas celosa de que no digamos que tu estas buena. Pero no le podemos hacer nada si quieres ser un chico. Has provado de vendarte el pecho?- murmuró Sirius.

Los dos chicos se carcajeaban, mientras Peter seguia absorto con la ventana y Michelle y Narcissa fruncian el ceño.

Amelia sospesó el pegarles, pero decidió irse fuera para tomar el aire.

Salió del compartimiento y se dirigió al lavabo, donde chocó con Severus Snape, el cual le dirigió un saludo. Era uno de los pocos chicos que le hablaban, de hecho.

El tren hizo un movimiento brusco y tembló y Amelia tropezó con su propio pantalon y fue a parar al suelo.

- Te ayudo?- ecuchó una voz bondadosa que le extendia la mano.

Levantó la vista, avergonzada. Remus Lupin la miraba con expresión amistosa.

---------

Andaba de compartimiento en compartimiento buscando a sus amigas. Pero donde releches se habian metido? Lily maldijo entre dientes. Así nunca las encontraría!

Uno de los compartimientos que tenia al lado se abrió y una voz fria susurró algo al resto que ocupaba el sitio. Lucius Malfoy, pelo largo y de color de oro blanco, septimo curso. Todo el mundo le guardava respeto. Incluso se rumoreaba que había violado a un par de chicas. Y eso a Lily no le gustaba ni un pelo.

- Evans.- siseó. Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Lily.

- Malfoy.- consiguió saludar ella, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Él se hacercó. Ya llevaba puesto el uniforme y aguantaba con fuerza la varita en la mano derecha.

- Que haces caminando sola por aquí?

- Iba buscando a Narcissa y las demás.

- Oh... Cuidado conejita...porque hay serpientes cerca...

Se aproximó mas y Lily sintió como su corazón se había mudado a sus oidos. Lucius puso la mano derecha al lado de la cara de Lily, la cual ya estaba arrinconada en la pared. La cara perfilada del Slytherin estaba a unos escasos veinte milimetros de la cara pecosa de la chica, y la mano izquierda había empezado a subir peligrosamente por la pierna de la peliroja. Intentó pensar sensatamente, y lo primero a lo que recurrió fue su varita... olvidada en su compartimiento de prefectos.

Justo cuando se estaba planteando las posibilidades de salir ilesa despues de darle una patada en sus partes, una voz profunda y que conocía muy bien se oyó a su derecha.

- Te diviertes mucho Malfoy?

James salió de la penumbra de forma desafiante. Malfoy, sin embargo, no se movio ni un centimetro. Al contrario, apretó mas su mano en la casi ya nalga de la Gryffindor.

Lily sintió una tremenda simpatia por James, pero luego recordó que le odiaba y que tenia un orgullo que debia seguir intocable.

- Vaya, Potter. No sabía que era tuya. Si ya está usada no la quiero para nada.

Cogió a Lily y la empujó rapidamente hasta chocar contra el pecho de James. Aw.

Lucius se alejó con total tranquilidad.

- Me debes una.- le susurró James cuando ya estaba lejos.

- Yo no te debo nada. Lo tenia controlado. Ademas, que te hace pensar que no queria...?

- Simplemente se que no.- dijo el tajante.

Repentinamente las luces de todo el tren se apagaron y hubo un temblor que los hizo caer a los dos al suelo.

------

- Eh, cuidado, que me chafais el libro!- se quejó Michelle entre la oscuridad.

- Sirius, quieres hacer el favor de quitarme la mano del culo? Por lo menos se mas disimulado caray, que soy tu prima! Eso es incesto!- gritó Narcissa.

- Uy, perdon, no me había dado cuenta.- Disimuló el Back.- Porque Jamie tarda tanto en ir al lavabo?

Hubo un ruido extraño y sonó por todo el tren una voz masculina, sin duda la del conductor del tren.

- Ha habido una avería. Intentaremos resolverlo cuanto antes. Mantenganse en sus compartimientos.

- Genial.- masculló Michelle.

- Sirius, quita la puñetera mano!

-----

- Que habrá pasado?- preguntó Remus sobresaltado aun cogiendo la mano con la que había ayudado a Amelia. Pero pronto la soltó. Jo...

- No lo se, pero no creo que sea una averia grave.

Remus la miró entre la oscuridad y le sonrió. Pese a que Amelia odiaba a todos los hombres (era feminista, aunque le gustaran "cosas de chicos"), Remus Lupin era, simplemente, adorable. Era tan bondadoso que a Am no le entraba en la cabeza que fuera con James y Sirius.

- Será mejor que no nos movamos.- propuso Lupin.

- Aunque quisiera no podría, no se ve ni torta.-respondió ella.

Los dos se arrodillaron hasta quedar sentados en el suelo del pasillo, contra la pared.

- Remus? Estás ahí? Esque no te veo.- murmuró Amelia.

- Estoy aquí.- contestó él, y seguidamente le cogió una mano a la chica y la sostuvo en su regazo.- Así sabrás donde estoy.

Amelia agradeció la oscuridad al ponerse roja como un tomate.

-------

- Quitate, quieres?- dijo Lily con total enfado, empujando el cuerpo de James que había caido encima suyo.

- Si seguro que te ha encantado.

- Dios, te odio!!

El tren hizo un movimiento brusco y se volvió a parar.

- Te has asustado eh?- preguntó James.

- Y-Yo? Que va. Por que?

- Porque me has cogido la mano.

Lily se soltó de inmediato y se puso de pie ayudada por la pared.

- Me voy a buscar a las demas.

- Estan en mi compartimiento.- contó James.- Si quieres te puedo guiar.

- La muerte sería mejor que este tormento...-susurró Lily para si.

- Vamos Evans, te guio.- dijo él, cogiendole la mano.

- No me toques.

- Vale, vale.

--------

- Hola?

- Lily?

- Sip.

- Porfin! – exclamó la voz de Narcissa.

- Yo tambien estoy aquí.- anunció James.

- Joer, ya me había hecho la fantasía de mi con tres tias...- comentó Sirius.

- Pervertido...-suspiró Lily.- Me voy a sentar...

- Te has sentado encima mio.- dijo Sirius.- Pero si quieres te puedes quedar.

- Sirius... Me estas tocando tu el culo? – preguntó Lily.

- Nop, es nuestro querido amigo Prongs.

- Traidor...-murmuró el aludido.

Lily hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano por donde creía que estaba James.

- No me has dado.- se burló.

Lily se levantó por fin del regazo de Sirius y intentó sentarse junto a la ventanilla.

- Dios, que horror. Voy a dormir un rato, a ver si se me pasa el dolor de cabeza.

Justo en ese momento las luces volvieron.

- Genial, con esta luz no puedo...

- Hola.- dijo Remus entrando al compartimiento junto a Amelia.

Se sentaron. El tren se había vuelto a poner en marcha.

- Que te pasa Gotzilla? No has dicho nada desde que has venido.- dijo James con referencia a Amelia.- Que Moony te ha hecho cosas malas?

Amelia cogió lo primero que pilló (es decir, su bolsa donde guardaba su precioso bate) y se lo estampó en la cara.

- Deja de llamarme Gotzilla!

- Son como crios...-suspiró Narcissa mirandose las uñas.

- Pero es divertido.- comentó Sirius mientras Amelia se lanzaba contra James en un intento de estrangulación.


	2. Llegada a Hogwarts

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 2: LLEGADA A HOGWARTS

- Hoggy Warty, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts...-canturreó Michelle.

- Dios mio, creo que cada año el uniforme me va mas corto…-se lamentó Lily.

- A nosotros ya nos va bien.- comentó Sirius entrando por la puerta del compartimiento seguido de los demas. Habian hecho turnos para cambiarse.

- A mi tambien. Tendre que comprarme otro.-dijo Amelia.

- Si porfavor, no tenemos ganas de verte con un uniforme corto.

PUM! Puñetazo para Padfoot.

El tren se paró del todo y pudieron bajar. Se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevaron a Hogwarts y entraron en el Gran Salón para sentarse.

- Quiero comer! – comentó Sirius.

- Callate, eres insoportable!- le contestó Amelia desde la mesa de al lado, la de Hufflepuff.

- Queridos alumnos. Antes de empezar quiero presentarles al nuevo profesor de Cuidado de criaturas magicas, el profesor Nippet.

El hombre en cuestión se levantó, un poco intimidado por todos los alumnos. Era joven y de pelo paja, bastante atractivo.

Todos aplaudieron.

- Que muermo!- gritó Sirius.

Amelia cogió el plato que tenia delante y se lo estampó en toda la cara a Sirius.

- Uy, parece que a nuestra Am le gusta el nuevo profesor.- dijo James carcajeandose.

- Pero que dices Jamie, - consiguió pronunciar Sirius frotandose la nariz- si a esta solo le gusta jugar al quidditch, pegar a los tios y aplastar ciudades, como Gotzilla.

Otro plato voló con Sirius como blanco, pero esta vez el muchacho lo pudo esquivar.

La comida salió como por arte de magia (Literalmente) y empezaron a comer. Cuando no quedó nada por zamparse todos subieron a dormir.

- Estoy cansadisimo...-bostezó James.

- Pues yo hiperactivo.- dijo Sirius.

- Buenas noches.- se despidió Lily al separarse en las escaleras.

------

Necesitaba airearse la mente, porque de dormir no tenia ninguna gana. Bajó a la sala común. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Amelia.

- Que haces aquí?

- Dios, de toda la gente que hay tenias que ser tu.

- Hola a ti tambien. Que haces aquí?- repitió.

- En cuantos idiomas te digo que no te importa, Sirius?

- Esta no es tu sala común.

- En serio? Perdón, me he equivocado.

- Explicamelo.- exigió Padfoot sentandose al lado de la Hufflepuff en el sofá rojo.

- Lily me dio la contraseña por si queria hablar o pedirle algo, y como no podia dormir he venido, pero parece que no quiere levantarse porque me ha tirado la almohada en la cara.- respondió Amelia.

- Hombre, es un acto reflexivo al ver tu monstruosa cara.

Sirius cerró los ojos y alargó un brazo para defenderse como acto reflejo, pero no hubo impacto, solo notó como algo se ponia en el camino de su mano. El chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Amelia medio hechada hacia adelante con los ojos muy abiertos y el puño quieto en el aire. Obviamente se había detenido por algo en el momento en que le iba a pegar... y Sirius descubrió por que. Amelia parpadeó confusa, como en shock porque la mano de Sirius estaba en su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin moverse en absoluto. Porfin el muchacho habló:

- Anda, pero si tienes tetas...

Amelia estampó el puño contra la barriga del chico, pero Sirius no dejó de sonreir. Amelia se quedó quieta, medio estirada encima de Sirius al haberle dado un puñetazo.

- Y tu de que te ries?- preguntó.

Sirius alargó su dedo y apretó la nariz de la chica como si fuera un botón, aún entre carcajadas.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas!

Am se enderezó y se sentó en el sofá, para luego resoplar y hacer volar su flequillo. No conocía a nadie tan raro como Sirius.

------

- Horarios.- anunció Lily repartiendo una hoja a cada uno.

- A mi no.- le dijo Narcissa a la chica cuando esta le alargó una hoja sin darse cuenta. – Yo estoy aquí de infiltrada.

- Como siempre.- suspiró Lily, y se dirigió a repartir los de segundo.

- Bueno, lo que iba diciendo...-dijo la rubia atrayendo la atencion de los cuatro merodeadores.- vosotros creeis que estaria bien ponerme esa camisa? Esque es bastante transparente y me ganaría la fama de guarra.

- Por mi te la puedes poner.- dijo James con una sonrisa boba en la boca.

- Y la reputación de guarra ya te la ganaste hace tiempo.- sonrió Sirius.

- Eh chicos.-dijo Arnold Bones acercandose a ellos.- Habeis visto a Am?

- No, por que?- preguntó Narcissa, sin mirarle a la cara, por cierto ¬¬.

- Esque se dejó una cosa en casa y mi madre me la ha mandado para que se la de.

- Creo que ayer mencionó no-se-que de que se pasaría un rato por herbología, pero no se si se refería a ahora.- dijo Narcissa.

- Gracias, adios!

- Dios, que bueno que está el hermano de Amelia...-suspiró Narcissa.- Que culo.

- Pues Am no lo ha heredado.- comentó Sirius.

- No hos metais con ella.- intervino Remus.- Es muy buena chica.

- Y ademas es guapa.- sentenció Peter, que hacía una eternidad que no hablaba.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio en el que Narcissa se quedó comiendose muy despacio una patata y mirando de un lado a otro a los merodeadores, que parecian estar mirando a Peter de una manera indefinida.

- Pet...-dijo Sirius.- Ya sabemos que es guapa... pero en lo que consiste es en hacerla rabiar porque... quiere ser un chico!

- Pues yo creo que es guapa y no le voy a amargar la vida.- colcuyó Wormtail.

- Este par tiene razón.- empezó a hablar Narcissa refiriendose a Pet y a Remsie.- No teneis que meteros con ella, porque aunque no lo muestre le afecta. Vale que sea muy poco femenina, que tenga un sentido de la moda pesimo, que no le importe que come ni cuantas caloria tiene (aunque la muy cabrona se conserva bien) y que no haya mostrado interés alguno por los chicos (creo que nos lo habría dicho a las Hell's girls), pero es muy buena persona...

- Con amigas como tu no hace falta enemigas.- dijo Amelia detrás suyo.

Narcissa se hechó a un lado y ésta se sentó.

-Encima que intento defenderte...-repuso la rubia.- Por cierto, te has encontrado ya con tu hermano?

- No.- respondió esta cogiendo unas tostadas.

- Y donde estabas?

- Me he quedado dormida.

- Pobrecillo, y yo le he enviado a los invernaderos con el frio que hace.- se lamentó Narcissa.

- Pues ves a calentarle.- propuso Remus.

- Buena idea.- dijo la Slytherin despues de reflexionar...un segundo.

Se levantó y salió pitando. En ese momento Lily llegó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Am.

- Por que siempre hos acoplais en la mesa de Gryffindor?

- Porque la comida es mas buena.

- Pero si es la misma en todas las mesas.- se quejó la Gryffindor cogiendo tres tostadas.

- Tendrás que inventarte otra escusa.- rió Peter.

- Es obvio que quiere estar cerca de mi, soy irresistible.- dijo Sirius.

- Si, seguro...-murmuró Amelia y levantó un poco la mirada a la vez que la ceja izquierda.

- No sueñes, lo que quiere es tenerme al lado...-dijo James.

- Anda, que pardillos.- suspiró Remus y miró a Amelia con una sonrisa en los labios.

La chica sintió que se derretía y se obligó a bajar la vista por si había puesto una cara boba y pudieran descubrirlo.

- Dios, y ahora toca Pociones. Y encima con los Slytherin!- se lamentó Peter, al que nunca le había salido bien una pocion.

- Mierda, biene McGonagall. Me voy.- dijo apresuradamente Amelia.- Nos vemos despues de clase Lil. Adios Fracasados. Adios Peter. Adios Remus.

Y se retiró.

- Nos ha llamado fracasados!

- Eso hos pasa por meteros con ella.- rió Peter.- Venga, que al final vamos a llegar tarde.

-------

Estaba completamente aburrida. El profesor de Defensa era muy guapo y simpatico y como era el primer dia les había dejado libre los ultimos cinco minutos, así que había decidido ir a la biblioteca. Sacó un papel y la pluma y empezó a hacer dibujos. Escrivió "Remus Lupin" de forma extravagante y luego lo decoró con senefas y corazoncitos a su alrededor.

- Que haces? – preguntó una voz varonil que ella conocía muy bien.

Amelia se apresuró a tapar el nombre que había decorado.

- Hola Remus. Ya habeis salido de pociones? Donde están Peter, James y Sirius?

- James y Sirius... castigo como siempre. Es increible, es el primer dia. Y Peter dijo que tenía que hacer no-se-que de transfiguración.

- Oh...- susurró ella bajando la mirada. Sentía todo el calor en su cara.- Bueno, creo que yo voy a ver si encuentro a Lily y a las demás.

- Acabo de hablar con Michelle en los jardines.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

------

- Que haces aquí sola?

- Me has asustado.

- Lo siento.

- Miraba el lago.

- Para escribir una canción?

- No, solo para contemplarlo.

- Pareces triste.

- Esque acabo de leer el "Principito" y me ha hecho pensar.

- Has llorado?

- Por supuesto.

- Buena chica.

Amelia sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Michelle, que aún estaba absorta mirando el lago con el libro entre las manos.

- Me encanta. Es tan inocente y a la vez sabio. Dice unas cosas muy bonitas. He estado hablando con Remus sobre el libro ahora mismo. La verdad es que el Principito me recuerda a él.

- Tienes razón. Los dos son incocentes.

- Te gusta? – preguntó la Ravenclaw aún mirando al lago.

- Si, es un libro que me marcó de por vida.

- No me refería al libro.- aclaró Michelle.

- Oh...-dijo Amelia con un peso en el estomago.- Mmm...un poco.

Michelle solo agachó la cabeza.

-------

- Me gusta tu hermano.

- Que directa.

Narcissa se sentó junto a Michelle y Amelia.

- Que haceis aquí? Hos he estado observando desde el castillo. Llevais como media hora y sin decir nada.

- Sip.- comunicó Lily tras ellas y tambien se sentó.

- Que hareis estas vacaciones de navidad?- preguntó Narcissa.- Yo tengo reunion familiar.

-Acabamos de llegar a Hogwarts y ya estas hablando de vacaciones?- repuso Lily.

- Intentaré buscarme un novio.- sonrió Narcissa- a ver si vosotras ya haceis algo tambien. Sobretodo tu Am, a ver si te enamoras ya.

La hufflepuff sonrió tímidamente y agradeció mentalmente a Michelle por no decir nada sobre Remus.

- Dios me congelo.- comentó la Slytherin.

- Vamos a dentro.- propuso Michelle.- Llevo tanto rato fuera que no me siento nada.

Lily rió como una niña pequeña y se levantó de un salto, seguida por sus amigas que, entre risas y empujones amistosos llegaron al calor del castillo.

-------

- Ey Evans!

- Que quieres Potter?

- Nunca me habias llamado por mi apellido por mucho que me odiases.

- Al grano.

- Nada solo queria saludarte.- se encogió de hombros el muchacho.- Ahora toca herbología.

-Y que?- preguntó ella, la nariz roja.

- Que podriamos ir juntos hacia allí.

- Para que?

- Por si te entra frio por el camino y quieres que te caliente.- Lily lo miró de forma matadora.- Porque si.

- James, tengo frio, estoy constipada y me duele la cabeza así que dejame ya. Ademas, sabes que no te soporto, siempre despeinandote para hacerte el interesante y siendo el don juan de Hogwarts... te odio!

Avanzó a paso rapido.

- Eh Evans, no hablas en serio no?

- Pues si.

James le cogió la mano y Lily se la soltó bruscamente, tanto que el anillo que llevaba saltó por los aires.

- Genial.- dijo Lily sorbiendose los mocos.

- Ha sido culpa tuya, a quien se le ocurre llevar un anillo que le va grande?...Que haces?- preguntó sorprendido James al ver que ella se arrodillaba en la hierba.

- Agacharme, que no lo ves?

- La hierba está fria y mojada.

- Ya lo noto, creeme.

- Y estas resfriada. Solo es un anillo.-dijo James.

- Me lo regaló mi abuelo.- respondió Lily hurgando entre las hierbas.

- Dile que te compre otro.- dijo el Gryffindor.

- Está muerto, idiota.

- Oh... En ese caso buscalo despues porque llegamos tarde a herbología.- propuso el chico.

- Si, será lo mejor.

James le tendió una mano para que se levantara, pero ella la rechazó y se levantó sola para dirigirse a toda prisa a los invernaderos.

------

- Que haces?- preguntó Sirius a Michelle.

- Nada, pasear por el castillo.

- Que aburrida que eres.

- Tu que harias?- preguntó la Raenclaw.

- Hacerle la vida imposible a Snivellus.

- Mira que eres...- riñó ella.

- Tu crees que James tiene alguna posivilidad con Lily?

- Que pasa, eres un enviado?

- Solo tanteo el terreno.

- Muy astuto.

En ese momento Michelle tropezó y fue a parar de morros al suelo. La falda voló y dejó ver... todo. La Ravenclaw se giró hacia el Gryffindor.

- Y-Yo no he visto nada.- murmuró Sirius con una cara de bobo que no se la quitaba nadie.

Bofetada para el Gryffindor. La Ravenclaw se fue corriendo totalmnete avergonzada.

- Eh, yo no tengo la culpa de que se te hayan visto las bragas!

------

- Está lloviendo.

- Ya lo se.-sonó como un gemido lastimero.

James se arrodilló a su lado. Lily levantó la vista. El pelo rojo estaba empapado, igual que todas sus ropas. James se hubiera ruborizado por el hecho de que se le trasparentaba el sujetador si no fuera porque Lily parecía desolada. Las lágrimas se habian mezclado con las gotas de lluvia, pero ella volvió a bajar la vista y seguir buscando.

- No lo encuentro...-se lamentó.

- Por que lloras?

- Porque era el unico recuerdo de mi abuelo y porque me encuentro fatal.

James llevó su mano a la frente de la chica.

- Estas ardiendo. Te llevaré a la infermería.

- Tengo que encontrarlo.- dijo Lily sin hacerle caso.

De repente la muchacha se agarró a las ropas del chico y lloró desconsoladamente. James se compadeció de ella. De repente un destello plateado surgió entre la hierba. El anillo! Lo cogió entre sus manos.

- Lily?

Se había desmayado.


	3. La reunión de las hell's girls

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 3: LA REUNION DE LAS HELL'S GIRLS

- Hola...- saludó Michelle.

- Como van los animos.-comentó Amelia.

- Pobre Lily...-suspiró Narcissa.

- Si, pero eso no impide que hos sigais infiltrando en la mesa de Gryffindor, no?.- rió Remus.

Era la hora de comer. Hacía dos dias que Lily no despertaba a causa de la fiebre, pero Madame Pomfrey aseguró que lo unico que necesitaba era descanso.

- Y James?- preguntó la Slytherin.

- En la inferemería.

- Otra vez?

Sirius asintió.

- Dice que quiere darle el anillo en cuanto despierte.-dijo Peter.- Pasame el agua.

Remus obedeció.

- Despues de las clases me pasaré a ver como está.- dijo Am.

- Te acompañamos.- dijo la Slytherin.

- Ya nos contareis.- dijo Sirius, y él y el resto de merodeadores se levantaron con las mochilas al hombro.

------

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, como si hubiera dormido una eternidad. Por un momento la luz la cegó, pero pronto pudo distinguir la figura de James inclinada hacia ella.

- Estas despierta?

- Tengo los ojos abiertos, no?

- Bueno, ayer tambien los abriste pero solo comentaste algo sobre unos perritos calientes.

- En serio?

- No.

- Ah. Cuanto he dormido?

- Dos dias.

- Que?? – se incorporó de inmediato.- Y las clases que?

- Te las perdiste.

- Eso ya lo se inutil.

- Eh, no me insultes, sino no te daré el anillo.

- Anillo? – preguntó ella confusa.

- El de tu abuelo. Lo encontré.- dijo él sonriente sacandose el pequeño aro del bolsillo.

- Lo has encontrado!! Muchisimas gracias Jamie!

Y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Eh, para, que sino no podré controlar mis actos pervertidos y estropearé el momento.- bromeó él.

Lily se separó muy contenta y, a la vez que se retiraba el pelo de la cara con una mano, cogió su preciado anillo con la otra. Se lo colocó en el dedo gordo.

- Aquí a lo mejor no se me cae.

------

- Lil!- exclamó Amelia.- Te has despertado!

- Si.

Am la abrazó, seguida por las otras dos.

- Donde está James?-preguntó Narcissa.

- Lo envié a clase, no queria que se perdiera ninguna.- sonrió ella.

- Te ha dado el anillo?- preguntó Michelle.

- Sip.- dijo la peliroja muy contenta.

- Despues de todo no es mal chico. Te trajo a la infermería.- informó Narcissa.

- En brazos.- aclaró Am.

- Y ya no pesas 20 quilitos eh? – sonrió Michelle.

- Si, bueno, se portó muy bien.- dijo Lily mirandose el anillo.

- Pero sigue siendo idiota.-suspiró Amelia.

- Y un fracasado.-rió Narcissa.

- Es una pena.- acabó Michelle.

- Vamos a parar ya de hablar de James, porfavor. Que han puesto de deveres???

Las tres amigas suspiraron. No tenía remedio.

-------

Lily decidió agradecer a James todo lo que había hecho por ella, así que cuando la dejaron salir de la infermería corrió hacia la sala común. Encontró a Remus leyendo un libro sobre Aritmancia.

- Hola.- sonrió ella. Lupin levantó la vista del libro.

- Lily! Te han dejado salir? Vaya, estas con mejor aspecto.- sonrió él, con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a todas las chicas. Incluso a Lily.

- Madame Pomfrey me curó el resfriado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- explicó ella.- Oye... Sabes donde está James?

- Creo que en la habitación con Sirius haciendo cosas raras. Yo de ti picaría antes a la puerta.- rió el Gryffindor.

- Gracias.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos de dos en dos. Cuando llegó a quinto curso oyó risas. Picó tres veces. Se oyó movimiento apresurado y cosas chocando contra otras.

- Adelante.

Lily entró. James y Sirius estaban tumbados cada uno en su cama, el primero comiendose una piruleta y el segundo un chicle.

- Evans! – se alegró James.

- Que estabais haciendo?- preguntó Lily. Pronto supo que no queria saberlo.

Por suerte no abrieron la boca, solo se miraron entre ellos complices y Sirius se levantó.

- Bueno, yo me voy. Hos dejo solos tortolitos.

Sirius salió por la puerta mientras la Gryffindor hacia rodar los ojos.

- Que quieres? – le preguntó James sentandose en la cama.

Lily se acercó y se sentó a los pies de James. Notó como se sentaba sobre algo de papel. Lo sacó. Una revista donde en la portaba una bailarina casi desnuda danzaba con movimientos eroticos. "Las brujitas mas calientes".

- Muy bonito.- soltó Lily medio enfadada. De hecho, tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, así qe no podia reprocharselo.

- Es de Sirius.- dijo él rapidamente, arrebatandosela de las manos y guardandosela en el cajón.

- Ya... Bueno, quería decirte que muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, de verdad... lo de llevarme a la infermería y encontrar el anillo... Muchas gracias.

- No hay de que.- sonrió él, pasandose una mano por el pelo, como no.- Y no hay beso de recompensa?

Lily se levantó suspirando con los ojos al cielo y caminó hacia la puerta.

- No tienes remedio.-dijo.

- Sal conmigo Evans.- pidió él. Lily se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.

- Me lo has pedido millones de veces.- dijo ella sin girarse.

- Lo se.

- Y la respuesta siempre es la misma.- siguió Lily.

- Algun dia diras que si.

- Puede.- dijo Lily.- Pero no te hagas ilusiones. No me gustas Jamie. Incluso a veces me caes mal. Por lo chulo que eres y con los aires con los que te mueves.

Lily giró el pomo y salió por la puerta. James se tumbó en la cama abatido.

-------

- Reunión.-susurró Lily a Michelle.

- Ya? Que bien!

- Esta noche.

- Donde toca?- preguntó la Ravenclaw sin dejar de hacer sus deveres.

- En mi habitación. He conseguido echar a las de mi cuarto con una fiesta que dan en la parte trasera del castillo. Van a ir cuatro mataos que quieren fumar y beber. Ya les va bien, eso.

- Vale, cual es la contraseña?

- Cola de escarabajo.

- Los escarabajos tienen cola?

- No se, hay unas contraseñas muy raras.- dijo Lily arrugando la frente.- Yo avisaré a Amelia, hazlo tu con Nacissa.

- Vale.

- Nos vemos esta noche. Dile a Narcissa que traiga el libro.

--------

- Jamie...

- Mmm?

- Nos dejas la capa invisible?

- Ni lo sueñes, Gotzilla.

- Me cago en...

Amelia hizo ademan de lanzarse a la yugular, pero las demas la frenaron y James rió separandose unos centimetros.

- Porfavor James!- suplicó Michelle.

- Para que?

- Esque esta noche hacemos reunion de las Hell's girls.- explicó Narcissa.- Y necesitamos la capa invisible para que nadie de Gryffindor vea como entramos.

- Ya hos la dejé para la sala comun de Slytherin.

- Ya... Venga Potter no seas malo...-suplicó Narcissa.- Si nos la dejas Lily te dará un beso.

- Eh!

- Entonces vale.- sonrió James.

- Ni hablar! James dejanos la capa de invisibilidad!...Porfavor?

- Bueno vale... Pero la quiero de vuelta mañana por la mañana.

- Gracias!

- Y tu Gotzilla no me la destroces!

- Serás...!

-------

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no veniamos a tu habitación.- dijo Amelia quitandose la capa invisible.- Que cambio.

- Si, las de mi cuarto han evolucionado en cuanto a musica y ademas ahora beben y fuman.

- Que palo.

- Dios, cuanto tiempo.- susurró Michelle tocando la tapa de piel del gran libro de las Hell's girls. Era de un color rojo con llamas dibujadas.

- Me costó mucho guardarlo este verano, sobretodo con Sirius merodeando por la casa.- explicó Narcissa.

Todas se sentaron en la cama de Lily. Ésta pronunció una pequeña contraseña con la varita y el libro se abrió.

- Mirad! – exclamó Narcissa parandose en la primera pagina.- Esta fue nuestra primera reunión. Donde Lily admitió que James le había atraido desde un principio.

- Solo por el físico, cuando lo conocí vi como era.- se defendió ella.

- Y aquí fue cuando Narcissa nos confesó que se había dado su primer beso.. con lengua.- señaló Amelia haciendo una mueca de asco.

- A los doce.- puntualizó la aludida.

- Bueno, quien escribe?

- Yo.- dijo Lily.

Cada reunión que hacian era una nueva pagina en su libro. Resumían todo los secretos que decia cada una en las reuniones. Se obligaban a decir toda la verdad. Por eso el objetivo de los marauders (mas bien de James y Sirius) era el libro.

- Empiezo yo.- dijo la Slytherin. Lily mojó la pluma en la tinta y se dispuso a escribir.- Me gusta tu hermano.

- Eso ya lo sabiamos.- se quejó Amelia.

- Que no, que me gusta de verdad. Por primera vez en mi vida me gusta alguien y no solo para...eso.

- No me lo creo!- rió Michelle.

- No se, parece no tener interés en hacer... lo que todos los chicos quieres hacer. El otro dia cuando fui a buscarle a los invernaderos estuvimos a solas.

- Y que hizo? – se inquietó Lily dejando de escribir.

- Nada, hablarme sobre los atomos o no-se-que. Por que no está en Ravenclaw?

Todas rieron.

- Y tu Lily? Quien te gusta?

- Nadie.

- Estas bajo juramento.- canturreó Narcissa.

- Ya lo se, y no me gusta nadie.

- Y el pobre James?

- No. Es un chulo...

- Si, un poco.- corroboró Michelle.

- Bueno, y tu Amelia?

Hubo un momento de tensión y de largo silencio en el que ni la pluma de Lily se oía.

- No teneis sueño?

- No...¬¬... Cuenta.

- Bueno...- empezó.- Me gusta... un poco... un poco bastante... un poco mucho...

- Venga!- dijo Narcissa.

- Remus.

Hubo un silencio confuso.

- Waw! A Amelia le gusta alguien!

Lily escribia como una loca en el libro y Narcissa miraba a Amelia con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No me extraña! Remus es muy guapo y ademas inteligente! Buena elección, si señor!

- Esque es muy amable conmigo y todo eso...

- Es verdad, nunca se ha metido contigo.- recapacitó Lily pensativa.

- Y tu Michelle?

- Mmm... es curioso... si...ejem...

- Venga, no te prives! – la animó Lily.

- Remus Lupin.

Hubo un silencio muy tenso. La sonrisa de las tres chicas se congeló y Michelle bajó la vista.

- Vaya, si que es popular.- rió Narcissa falsamente, mirando de reojo a Amelia.

- Pero me gusta solo un poco! – dijo Michelle aclarandolo.

- Oh... vale... bueno... Hay Remus para todas! – gritó Lily.

Otro largo silencio.

- Bueno, pasemos a los individuales!- dijo Lily.

- Si, será lo mejor. – dijo Amelia con una pequeña sonrisa.- No importa, yo no puedo controlar que te guste.- le aclaró a Michelle, y esta se sintió un poco mejor.

- James.- dijo Narcissa.

- Es bastante atractivo y el pelo despeinado le queda bien, pero es un chulo y no me gusta que se lo ponga así aposta.- opinó Lily.

- Idem.- dijo Michelle.- Pero bueno, a veces me parece muy majo y tiene gracia.

- Es monstruoso y no tiene sentimientos.- dijo Am.- Le aplastaria! – y chocó el puño contra su palma.

- Es muy guapo.- dijo Narcissa.- Y tampoco es tan malo.

- Claro, porque a ti solo te dice que estas buena y eso no te molesta en absoluto.- dijo Lily sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

- Claro.- sonrió la rubia.- Y Sirius?

- Guapo.-dijo Michelle.- Creo que tiene una belleza increible, pero es demasiado...

- Gilipollas.-acabó Amelia.

- Pero está bien dotado...-soltó Narcissa. Todas la miraron sorprendidas.- ¿Que? De algo tenía que servir que fuera mi primo!

- Y tambien es muy raro...- soltó de repente Amelia

- Raro?

- Si, hay veces que dice cosas raras.- dijo la morena recordando la otra noche.

- Como que? – se interesó Narcissa.

- Nada, dejadlo.

- No, no, ahora lo cuentas! – gritó Lily.

- Pues nada que el otro dia me tocó la nariz y dijo que le encantaba cuando me enfadaba.- murmuró ella.

- Ha picado! Te tocó la nariz? – exclamó la Slytherin.

- Solo es una nariz! – defendió Am.

- Es simbolico! Y cuando fue eso?

- El otro dia por la noche.

- Estabais solos? – preguntó la rubia.

- Si.

- De noche?

- Si...

- Cerca?

- Otra vez, si!

- Ha! – exclamó Narcissa.

- Que?

- Le gustas!

- Que va! – saltó Amelia.- pero si me odia!

- Eso es lo que muestra hacia fuera. – sonrió Lily.

- Estais locas!

- Y porque estas tan roja? – murmuró Michelle.

- Yo no estoy roja!

- dictó Lily mientras escribía.

- Ni se te ocurra poner eso ahí! – gritó Amelia.

- Por que?

- Porque no es cierto.

- Segura? – preguntó la pelirroja con una ceja en alto.

- Segurisima.

- Vaaale...- y hizo unas cuantas rayas sobre lo escrito de forma que fuera ilegible.

- Pasemos a Remus.- dijo Narcissa.

- Inteligente, sofisticado, guapo, caballeroso...que mas se puede pedir?- preguntó Amelia.

- Lo mismo digo.- coincidió Michelle.

- Y ademas me encanta lo que lee! – exclamó Lily.

- No hablamos de libros Lilian.-dijo Narcissa mirandola como si estuviera loca.- Yo creo que está muy bien y ademas es misterioso, interesante.

- Si...

- Me había olvidado! Hos tengo que contar una cosa impresionante!- exclamó Narcissa.- No hos caigais de culo porfavor.

- No te prometo nada.- sonrió Amelia.

- Vale. Los merodeadores son...-susurró Narcissa.-...animagos sin registrar.

- Que???

Hubo un murmullo en que todas se pusieon a hablar pero Narcissa las hizo callar.

- Aún hay mas. Remus Lupin es un licantropo.

Esta vez no habló nadie. Amelia y Michelle se miraron perplejas.

- Me he enterado estas vacaciones. Pude leer por encima una carta de Sirius que le había escrito a James y que le iba a enviar. Bajó a por un sobre y tuve tiempo de leerla toda. Sirius es un perro, James un ciervo y Peter una rata.

Lily empezó a escribir a toda maquina mientras las demas recuperaban el aliento.

- Esto si es una bomba.- sonrió la pelirroja.


	4. Sucesos inesperados

Buenas! Estoy encantada de haber vuelto. De hecho hace mil años que no subo ningún capitulo pero llevo mucho trabajando en este fic y por fin he decidido subir ya caps. Tengo escrito hasta el 8, tengo que empezar el 9 así que podré poner unos cuantos. Espero que os guste y siento la GRAN demora. 

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 4: SUCESOS INESPERADOS

- Hola…- saludó Narcissa sentandose en la mesa de Gryffindor, para variar.

- Buenos dias...- contestó Lily.

El Gran Comedor estaba medio vacío y no era de extrañar siendo sabado.

- Acabo de ver el tablero de anuncios. Hay una salida a Hogsmeade el veinte de noviembre.

- Pero eso es dentro de una semana. Dan muy poco tiempo de aviso!

- Pues yo creo que hay otras cosas de las que preocuparse.- suspiró Narcissa.

- Como que?

- Tienes amnesia o te parece bien que Remus Lupin tenga por pretendientas a nuestras dos mejores amigas?

- Oh...eso. No podemos hacer nada por ellas.- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

- Yo solo digo que dos amigas enamoradas del mismo chico no trae nada bueno. Será el final de las Hell's girls!

- No exageres Narcissa. No se van a pelear por eso.

- Tu ya verás.- murmuró la rubia.- Bueno, me voy, que tengo que ir a preguntar a los compañeros de Arnold sobre su horario, así podré seguirle a todas partes...

- Me dejas aquí sola?

- Pero si ya estabas sola antes de que llegara yo. Ademas por ahí bienen los merodeadores.

- Genial...

Narcissa se alejó y los merodeadores se sentaron frente a la pelirroja.

- Buenos dias.- saludó James.- Mi capa?

- La llevo en la mochila. Luego te la daré.- dijo ella sin levantar la vista de su plato.

James se sirvió leche y Sirius se puso a lanzarse los cheerios al aire para encertarlos en su boca, cosa que solo consiguió un par de veces.

- Quieres parar ya? – le dijo Remus un poco enfadado porque ya era el quinto cereal que iba a parar al libro que estaba leyendo.

- Que es? – preguntó la Gryffindor.

- Sueño de una noche de verano, de Shakespeare.- respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, yo me lo leí el año pasado. Es muy bonito.

- Yo me lo estoy leyendo por segunda vez.- explicó Moony.

- Ey, yo tambien se poesia si te gusta. – dijo James haciendose el interesante y pasandose una mano por el pelo (Lily odiaba eso).- Me encanta esa frase de Picasso, la de "Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión"

- Ese es Shakespeare idiota, Picasso es un pintor!-exclamó Lily.- Me encanta el nombre de Hermia.

- Cuando tengamos una hija le llamaremos Hermia.- dijo James.

- Si yo tengo una hija que se llame Hermia no será tuya.- exclamó la pelirroja volviendo a su desayuno.

- A que biene tanta dulzura? – preguntó Sirius, y un cheerios que había lanzado chocó contra su barbilla, cayendo otra vez en el libro de Remus, el cual tembló de rabia y de contenerse por no sacudirle.

- Esque se me ha muerto el gato.- dijo Lily muy seria mirandolos a los cuatro.- Ahora tendré que comprarme un animal nuevo. No se, quizás mis padres ahora me compren un perro...- en ese momento Sirius dejó de tirarse cereales. Todos miraban a Lily.- bueno, aunque tambien me gustan las ratas. De hecho lo mejor son los ciervos. O no...- se hacercó a ellos y les habló en un susurro.- Un lobo.

Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron entre ellos con aire de sorpresa y luego miraron a Lily, que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sabes verdad? – preguntó James.

- Si.

- Quien mas lo sabe? – dijo repentinamente Remus con aire muy serio.

- Las Hell's girls. Narcissa nos lo contó.

- Mierda.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- Que vas a hacer? – peguntó temerosamente Peter.

- No lo se, pero esta noche he estado a punto de decirselo a McGonagall unas cuantas veces. En que estabais pensando?

- Lily escucha...- empezó el licantropo.

- Tu callate Remus que no va contigo.

- Si que va conmigo así que callate tu!

Todos se quedaron callados mirando el semblante furioso de Lupin.

- Lo siento...-se disculpó al ver la cara asustada de Lily.- Por favor Lily, no se lo digas a nadie.

- Soy prefecta y eso es ilegal. Aún no se lo que voy a hacer.

Se levantó energeticamente y se fue.

- Tenemos que hacerla callar.- dijo Sirius.- Como sea. Hay que estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del dia.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

------

- Que se supone que pasa? – preguntó James confuso cuando una munión de gente se apelotonaba a la entrada de la señora Gorda.

- No lo se...- dijo Sirius poniendose de puntillas.- Eh, delante del cuadro está Lily.

- Voy a ver.-dijo Remus.

Se abrió paso entre la gente y llegó hasta la pelirroja, que impedía el paso a todos.

- Porfin! Remus ayudame a que todos vayan hacia el Gran Salón.

- Por que?

- Peeves se ha deicado a tirar bombas fetidas en la sala comun y Dumbledore me ha dicho que vayamos al Gran Comedor, que dormiremos allí.

- Está bien...

Entre los dos consiguieron llevarlos a todos hasta el Gran Salón. Las puertas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos y Lily encontró a Michelle.

- Que hace aquí tanta gente?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

- Se ve que ha bombeardeado todas las Salas comunes, además de un par de clases.- explicó la Ravenclaw.- Creo que ahora lo están buscando por todo el castillo.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer muchisimos sacos de dormir en el suelo para que todos durmieran mientras ellos buscaban al poltergeist y perfumaban las salas comunes.

- Genial, mi sueño hecho realidad! Dormir al lado de Lily!- dijo James.

Michelle fue la primera que se estiró, seguida de Narcissa, que se aseguró que su pelo estuviera bien colocado.

- Como creen que podemos dormir sin pijama?- se quejó la Slytherin.

- Si no llevaras esas minifaldas podrias dormir comodamente.-dijo Amelia, y se estiró a su lado.

Luego Sirius se puso al lado (para disgusto de Am) y despues Lily.

- Ahora yo! – dijo James.

- Ni hablar!- repuso la pelirroja.- Peter, ponte tu a mi lado.

El chico se sorprendio pero obedeció y James se quedó refunfuñando para luego estirarse tras Peter. El ultimo fue Remus.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro exceptuando la luz de las estrellas que emitia el cielo magico. Sirius abrió los ojos. Unos tacones (obviamente de profesora) pasaron por delante suyo. Cuando se alejaron pudo oír claramente la voz de James que susurraba medio gritando: "Evans, quieres salir conmigo?" y seguidamente un soplido por parte de Lily.

Cuando dejó de escuchar a sus amigos pudo observar que los ojos azules de Amelia le estaban mirando. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, así que no hizo falta hablar muy alto para que le oyera.

- Que haces?

- Mirarte.

- Pues duermete.

Amelia levantó una ceja y un mechón cayó en su cara. Sirius tuvo ganas de apartarselo pero se contuvo. Que pensaría ella si lo hacía?

El muchacho consiguió cerrar los ojos y caer dormido, pero tuvo un sueño muy fragil y tormentoso, por lo que despertó sobresaltado. Debía ser muy tarde ya. Todos los alumnos dormían (o por lo menos los que Padfoot alcanzaba a ver). Se quedó absorto mirando a la chica que tenía delante.

Amelia ya tenía el saco por la cintura (y eso que se había dormido tapada hasta arriba). Llevaba una camiseta blanca holgada, por lo que al estirarse se le separaba del cuerpo y dejaba ver el busto. Sirius siguió mirandola (y no precisamente a la cara) como himnotizado. Consiguió deshacerse de pensamientos pervertidos despues de un rato y volvió a mirarle la cara. Tenía los labios finos. Y de repente un pensamiento lo invadió.

Que pasaría si la besara? De hecho, estaba dormida. Un simple besito no iba a molestar. Podía darle uno pequeño y luego volverse corriendo a su postura de dormido, así si se despertaba por el contacto pensaría que había sido un sueño. Talvez al dia siguiente se arrepentiría de haberla besado, pero ahora tenía ganas y no se iba a privar de ello.

Se inclinó unos centimetro hacia delante. Justo en ese momento ella se movió y cambió su postura, poniendose boca arriba. Sirius la maldijo, así le sería mas dificil hacerse el dormido, pero no le importó. Se levantó poniendose de rodillas y mirando a su alrededor por si acaso alguien le había visto. Se inclinó un poco con sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica y, justo cuando solo le quedaba un centimetro para juntar los labios, ella abrió los ojos.

PLAM! Sirius se acarició la mejilla en la que le había dado la bofetada y Amelia aún con la mano en alto respiraba agitadamente.

- Que se suponía que estabas haciendo?

- Nada, es un mal entendido.

- Un mal entendido? Tu estás loco! Que te has creido? – le dijo ella. Sirius no le hizo caso y se acostó en su saco, muerto de vergüenza.

- Dejame en paz, Gotzilla.

Amelia se tranquilizó (aunque por que le tenía que llamar así?) Y pensó que si que debía haber sido un malentendido, porque no parecía que Sirius estuviera enamorado de ella ni nada. La trataba como siempre, de forma no muy amigable. Y nada mas.

---------

Amelia no le comentó a nadie ese incidente, y menos a Sirius. Como él hizo lo mismo, ella pensó que simplemente había sido, en efecto, un malentendido.

La salida a Hogsmeade llegó y las cuatro chicas cogieron un carruage que les llevara al pueblo. Aún no había nevado ni una sola vez, así que no era tan magico, pero hacia muchisimo frio así que decidieron alojarse en primer lugar en las tres escobas.

- Un chocolate caliente, dos cafés y leche con miel.-pidió Lily a Madame Rosmerta.

- Ahora mismo.

Las chicas cogieron una mesa al lado de la ventana.

- Dios mio, me muero de frio.- se quejó Narcissa.

- Ya se hacercan las navidades.- murmuró Michelle.- Tengo unas ganas de que nieve...

- Si, pero vosotras teneis suerte. Estareis en casa, hos harán regalos y sereis muy felices. Yo tengo que ir a las horrendas cenas familiares en casa de Sirius. Estate tu horas y horas sentado con la espalda recta y las manos en el regazo con un vestido que odias y oyendo como tus padres hablan del lado oscuro y planean tu futuro.- suspiró la Slytherin.

- Oí a James decir el otro dia que su padre y su madre tenian que irse a no-se-donde – dijo Amelia.- y que tenia que quedarse en Hogwarts a pasar las navidades solo.

- Vaya, pobre.- se compadeció Michelle.- Ni si quiera Peter se queda.

- Y hablando de los merodeadores...

Todas miraron por el cristal, viendo como los cuatro chicos se aproximaban al local cargados de bolsas de Zonko's.

- Hey Rosmerta!- gritó Sirius. – cuatro cerbezas de mantequilla!

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada. Entonces James reparó en ellas y alzó la mano para saludar. Las cuatro chicas saludaron desganadas.

- Por cierto, se nos olvidó sellar el libro "H" el otro dia.-comentó la pelirroja.

- Ahora le llamas libro "H"?-rió la Slytherin.

- Bueno, esque sino es muy largo. Hay que ir con cuidado.

- Pero si lleva contraseña.- murmuró Michelle.

- Si pero cualquiera que sepa algo de nosotras puede descubrirlo.-razonó Lily.

- Cualquiera que sepa algo de ti.- corrigió la morena.- Tu fuiste la que puso la contraseña. Haber elegido una mas compleja.

Peter, que había ido a pedir a la barra otra cerbeza, escuchó la conversación de las chicas, pero lo pasó por alto. O por lo menos en ese momento.

---------

Apresuró el paso cuando llegó a uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras porque estaba vacío y no se descartaba que Lucius pasara por ahí. En ese caso, James no estaría allí. Decidió cantar mentalmente para calmarse, así que empezó a tararear su cancion preferida. Cuando ya iba por la estrofa en que el saxofon hacía un solo, una mano la atrajo y la metió en una clase vacía. El corazón de Lily dio un vuelco. Le dolía la barriga. Todo estaba a oscuras. Empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos a ciegas y, al ver que no obtenía resultado, gritó a mas no poder. Una mano le tapó la boca y encendió su varita para llevarsela a la cara.

- Remus?

El muchacho asintió. Su cara cansada daba a entender de que faltaba poco para luna llena. Soltó a Lily y se sentó en una de las sillas de la clase en desuso. Ella lo imitó.

- Quería hablar contigo.- musitó.

- Donde están Sirius, James y Peter?

- Creo que hechizando a Snivellus.

- Que?- dijo ella dando un salto enfadada.

- Es broma. Tengo que hablar contigo.- repitió. Lily lo miró confusa.- Porfavor, no se lo digas a McGonagall.

Oh, era eso. Lily suspiró. Ya no sabía ni que hacer.

- Pero es ilegal.

- Solo lo hicieron para ayudarme. Se transforman para que no lo pase tan mal convertido en lobo.- dijo Remus.- Tu no sabes que es estar en mi piel. Desde pequeño he estado como desterrado. Mi padre ha perdido su trabajo siete veces este año por mi culpa. Personas del ministerio me vienen a visitar a casa cada verano y me miran por encima del hombro. Y, pese a que yo creía que no me aceptarían, Dumbledore me dio toda su confianza y me dejó venir con unas condiciones insignificantes. Si lo dices, Lily, él perderá la fe en mi y todos le hecharán en cara que se equivocó. Y yo me tendré que marchar de la escuela, ahora que había hecho amigos...

Ella se quedó callada, mirando los ojos del muchacho con calidez.

- No diré nada, Remus.

Él pareció sorprenderse y la brazó afectuosamente.

- Muchisimas gracias! Crees que las demás diran algo?

- Nolo creo. Narcissa porque perjudicaría a su primo y no es de esas. Y en cuanto a Amelia y Michelle...nunca harían algo en contra de ti...

- Gracias. Por cierto, no le digas a James que te he abrazado porque me mataría.

- Hecho.


	5. La misteriosa desaparición del libro H

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 5: LA MISTERIOSA DESAPARICIÓN DEL LIBRO "H"

Otra vez shakespeare?

Dijiste que te gustaba.

Si, es mi libro preferido, pero no para leerlo tres veces en menos de una semana.- repuso la pelirroja.

Bueno, voy por la pagina 58, así que oficialmente no me lo he leido tres veces. – dijo Lupin mientras Lily miraba por encima de su libro.

Oh, vaya! – dijo Lily.- Me encanta lo que dice Helena en esa parte. Sobretodo cuando dice "Can you not hate me, as I know you do, but you must join in souls to mock me too."

Te lo sabes de memoria? – rió moony

Soy una profesional.

_A mi prometido William y a mi nos complace invitarte a nuestra boda el proximo doce de enero en la iglesia de Hogsmeade a las..._

Casi toda la escuela la tiene! – interrumpió Amelia la lectura que hacía Lily.

Esque Maggie tenía muchos amigos.- se encogió de hombros Michelle.- Yo me alegro por ella, el año pasado fue muy amable conmigo.

Si, siempre ha sido muy servicial.- corroboró Narcissa.- Y hay que admitir que tiene estilo.

Ademas de unas buenas...-susurró Sirius, pero calló al ver la mirada de fulminante de Amelia.

Vaya, será pasadas las vacaciones.- dijo Lily mientras abría un sobre que le había traido otra lechuza.

Bueno, así habrá tiempo de comprarse ropa para la ocasión.- dijo Narcissa.- Y que es eso?

Un pergamino.- dijo James.

Para que? – se extrañó Michelle.

Estamos intentando hacer un mapa de Hogwarts que muestre donde está la gente en cualquier momento y todos los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts. – explicó Sirius por lo bajo.- Pero es muy dificil.

Probad con un hechizo representativo.- sugirió Michelle.

Ya lo hemos intentado.- explicó Remus negando con la cabeza.

Tranquilos, ya daremos con el hechizo adecuado.- aseguró Peter.- A que biene esa cara Lily?

La aludida levantó la vista del papel con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mi abuela se ha muerto y mis padres tienen que ir a verla de inmediato. Tendré que pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts.

Todos le dieron el pesame a Lily; no solo por su abuela, tambien por tener que quedarse a solas con James en navidad. En canvio, éste iba saltando por todos los pasillos cantando villancicos inventados y canciones sobre lo feliz que era.

Quieres callarte? – le espetó Lily.- Un poco de respeto, que mi abuela se ha muerto.

Vale...-suspiró James bajando de la mesa donde se había puesto a cantar. Michelle lo miraba como si fuera una vergüenza para la musica.

Te enviaré un regalo precioso para animarte.- prometió Amelia.- Lo necesitarás.

Oye Gotzilla, callate ya, quieres? – dijo James.

Amelia se levantó en el insofacto de la butaca escarlata y lanzó un puñetazo contra el estomago de James, pero no le llegó a dar. Sirius aprovechó para quitarle el sitio a la morena.

Por que siempre hos acoplais? – preguntó Peter.- En la mesa de Gryffindor a comer y en la sala común para...vaguear.

No se, porque es mas facil infiltrar a dos chicas de otra casa que a cinco personas en otra.- suspiró Amelia.- Ademas hoy es tarde de ajedrez y toda la sala comun de Hufflepuff está envuelta en un silencio que da miedo. Y no se lo que pasaría si llevara a este par.- rió señalando a James y a Sirius.

En serio dedican la tarde a jugar al ajedrez? Dios mio, que muermos! – se quejó James.- Por cierto, y Narcissa?

Estará con su amor del alma.- comentó Michelle.

Está enamorada.- rió la Hufflepuff.

Vaya, en serio?- se extrañó Peter.- No es solo un ligue?

Ella dice que no.- se encogió Lily.

Es su principe azul.- dijo Amelia.

Pero es guapo.- consideró la Ravenclaw.

De quien coño hablais? – se extrañó Remus.

No es obvio?

Arnold!

Narcissa, que haces aquí? – sonrió él. Que mono.

Se te cayó esto saliendo de pociones y pasaba por allí en ese momento por casualidad.- sonrió inocentemente. Ja! Casualidad.

Pues muchas gracias, tenía ahí unos apuntes de herbología y unos dibujos.

Te gusta dibujar? – se sorprendió ella.

Si. Quieres verlos?

La slytherin asintió vigorosamente y los dos se sentaron en la hierba fria de los jardines. Arnold sacó unos cuantos dibujos y se los dejó ver.

Quien es? – preguntó señalando a una niña de unos cinco años de edad con unos ojos muy curiosos.

Mi prima. Es ciega.

Vaya, pobrecilla.

No la compadezcas. A pesar de eso, es muy feliz. Incluso mas que algunas personas que pueden ver.- sonrió el Hufflepuff.

Que mas te gusta hacer? – preguntó la rubia.

Pues me gusta dibujar cosas estupidas sobre el baho que queda en los cristales cuando hace frio, oler la gasolina, mirar la cara de la gente en el cine cuando hay una escena emotiva y petar las burbujitas que hay en los papeles estos en los que se envuelven las cosas fragiles.

Vaya, extraños gustos.- rió ella.

Pero sencillos. Crees en las supersticiones? – preguntó.

No... El unico año en que me puse ropa interior roja en fin de año, me caí por las escaleras y me boñé la frente fuertemente (aun se me nota la hondidura y todo), mi padre perdió el trabajo, me operaron del apendice y... Conocí a mi primo Sirius.

Vaya desgracia...- rió.- Y cuantos años tenias?

Dos.

Y ya llevabas ropa interior roja?

De encaje.

Impresionante.

Vengo de clase alta.- explicó ella.- _Je suis riche_.(Traducción: Soy rica)

Hablas francés? – preguntó él.- Yo se Alemán.

En serio? – admiró ella.- Dime algo.

_Kann ich Sie küssen?_

Que significa? – preguntó Narcissa un poco confusa.

Que si puedo besarte. – contestó él con una sonrisa.

Claro.- sonrió ella.

Eh! Que estais haciendo?

Las chicas rieron al ver a Lily con el cepillo del pelo en la mano y la cara furiosa en... pues en su cara.

Que es esto? – preguntó Megan agitandolo.

Un libro, y es muy importante así que damelo.

Vale, vale, no lo queremos para nada. – murmuró Eli.

Le lanzó el libro "H" encima de la cama y las cuatro salieron corriendo de la habitación. Lily se hacercó y lo cogió para devolverlo a su sitio.

Mierda, el anillo, siempre me lo descuido.

Dejó el libro encima de la cama y entró al baño a por su anillo. Si, ahí estaba. Oyó unos ruidos de pisadas.

Megan eres tu?

No contestaron. Lily salió del baño para ver quien era. El anillo cayó al suelo de piedra haciendo un sonido metalico. El libro de las Hell's girls había desaparecido.

Que? Estas segura? – preguntó Amelia sobresaltada.

Lo he buscado por todas partes y no está! Al principio pensé que habían sido las de mi cuarto, pero me han jurado y perjurado que no volvieron a tocar el libro.- explicó Lily.

Bueno, está sellado. – dijo Narcissa tranquilamente.

Como que bueno? Ahí va un secreto que quería llevarme a la tumba!- exclamó Amelia.

Tranquila, lo encontraremos.- dijo Michelle.- De momento tenemos la pista de que tiene que haber sido una chica.

Por que?

Porque los chicos no pueden entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas.- explicó la Ravenclaw.

Arnold...-suspiró Narcissa mientras arrancaba hierbajos del jardín.

Quieres centrarte? – le espetó Lily.- Hay que encontrar el libro!

Pero si nadie va a adivinar la contraseña! – rió Narcissa.- No hos preocupeis, ya aparecerá.

Mirad! – exclamó Michelle.

Que? Has encontrado el libro?

No. Está nevando.

Todas miraron al cielo y pudieron ver unos cuantos copos cayendo.

Mirad! La primera nevada! – exclamó Narcissa.- Genial! Precioso.

El libro...- suspiró Amelia.

Tranquila, aunque quisieramos sería imposible centrarnos ahora en buscar un plan. Lo dejaremos para mañana. – dijo Michelle.

Eh, a ver quien hace el muñeco de nieve mas grande!

Gracias.

De nada.- murmuró la niña de primero entregandole el pedido.

Te han visto?

No.

Sirius apartó un mechón pelirojo de la mejilla de la Gryffindor y le dio un pequeño beso. La niña se puso roja y salió corriendo de la habitación murmurando un pequeño "Gracias"

Que mona.- rió Sirius.

Como manipulas a tus admiradoras.- dijo Remus leyendo un libro.

De algo tenía que servir.

No puedo creer que le robeis el libro, es rastrero.- soltó Lupin.

Tu calla moony, que te mueres de ganas de leerlo. – intervino James.

Ahora hay que encontrar la contraseña.- suspiró Sirius.- Será dificil.

En las tres escobas...- intervino Peter recordando.- oí que decían que era bastante dificil pero que cualquiera que conociera bien a Lily podría adivinarlo.

Seguro que es algo sobre un libro.- sonrió James.- Un titulo.

Me dijo que su libro favorito era "Sueño de una noche de verano"- dijo Remus señalando el libro que leía.

James lo provó, pero el candado no se abrió. Remus se encogió de hombros. Provaron con "Shakespeare", "William", "Hermia" y mil nombres mas, pero nada funcionó.

Me rindo.- suspiró Sirius estirandose encima de la cama.

Vamos, estamos cerca.- animó James.

Tiene que ser algo mas complejo.- razonó Peter.- Como una escena del libro o algo.

Prueba con "Can you not hate me, as I know you do, but you must join in souls to mock me too."- propuso Remus sin levantar la vista de su libro.

James obedeció. Con un chasquido muy leve, el candado se abrió.

Bingo.

Tengo las manos heladas.

Pues yo lo tengo todo helado.- respondió Michelle al comentario de Lily.

Pues yo soy feliz!- canturreó Narcissa.

Pues yo desgraciada.- sentenció Amelia.

Dios, esque Arnold es... es...

Porfavor Narcissa, no nos vuelvas a describir como fue el beso que os disteis porque esta vez si que vomitaré.-dijo Amelia.

Mira que eres basta.- murmuró la rubia.- Es maravilloso!

Entraron en el Hall. Se oía el bullicio que había en el Gran Comedor.

Podriamos colgar la desparición del libro en el tablero de anuncios.- propuso Amelia.

Amelia, porfavor, no seas tonta.

Am!

Las cuatro se giraron. Era Arnold (los ojos de Narcissa se tornaron relucientes)

Me dejas tu lechuza? – preguntó, lanzando una mirada furtiva y una sonrisita a la rubia (la cual daba saltos de alegria)

Que le ha pasado a la tuya?

Aún no ha vuelto del ultimo viaje.

Oh, vale, luego te la dejo.

Vale, pero sin falta.

Sorprendentemente y sin previo aviso se inclinó hacia Narcissa y le dio un beso. Despues de eso desparaceió. Narcissa abrió la boca emocionadisima.

Porfavor, no me digas nada.- dijo Am asqueada.

Eh!- gritó James.- Yo le gustaba a Lily en un principio.

Sirius se acercó para mirar.

Si, pero cuando te conoció empezó a odiarte.- rió padfoot.

Ala! - se escandalizó Peter asomando la cabeza entre los dos muchachos.- Narcissa ya no es virgen!

No se de que te extrañas.- dijo Sirius.

Mirad, esta es la ultima reunion que hicieron.- dijo James.

Dejame ver! – dijo Sirius arrebatandole el libro de las manos.- Mala suerte Prongs, a Lily no le gustas.

Eh, moony, ven aquí y cotillea con nosotros.- lo invitó James.

No me gusta chafardear en cosas que no son mias.

Tu te lo pierdes. Eh, que te pasa Sirius? Llevas cara de poker.

A...A Amelia le gusta Remus.- murmuró casi sin creerselo.

Si y a Michelle tambien! – gritó James.- Tio, te las llevas a todas.

Remus levantó la vista sorprendido y corrió hacia la cama para mirar el libro.

Creía que no te interesaba.- sonrió James.

A Amelia le gustas tu? – preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Increible, a Gotzilla le gusta alguien! – gritó James.

Pero si se veía desde una hora lejos.- comentó Peter.

Increible.- soltó Remus, y volvió a su cama a seguir leyendo.

No me puedo creer que le gustes tu.- siguió Sirius.

Deja ya el tema, coño! – le gritó Remus.- Como si te gustara!

Todos callaron y de repente tres pares de ojos se posaron en el Black. Éste esbozó una media sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

Estas de coña? Ese monstruo?

Remus y Peter le creyeron y volvieron a lo suyo. James le conocía casi desde que habían nacido, y Sirius lo sabía. Por eso le mandó una mirada que decía claramente "Si me guardas el secreto te invito a una bolsa entera de golosinas en Honeydukes".

Sirius! Dios mio, que te ha pasado? – preguntó una Amelia asustada corriendo hacia él con gran dificultad a causa de la nieve en el jardín.

El muchacho, que tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto y las manos con bullofas, abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar al instante.

Han sido tus padres otra vez, verdad? – preguntó ella concluyendo que sería eso y recordando que algo parecido le había pasado en primero, cuando el sombrero lo destinó en Gryffindor.- Te enviaron una carta castigadora de esas verdad?

Sirius se sorpendió pero no dijo nada. La chica se le acercó y lo abrazó sin preguntar mas. Luego le pasó una mano tras la espalda y con la otra le sujetó el brazo.

Vamos a la infermería.

Sirius se sorprendió por el trato de Amelia, pero no dijo nada. Talvez luego le contara que en realidad se había peleado con Cornelius Blechley por haberla insultado.

Quereis callaros de una vez?- dijo Lily muy ansiosa.- Si subis a mi habitación tiene que ser en silencio.

Vale, vale.- suspiró Michelle.

Por dios, esto es una tontería. Para que tenemos que volver a la escena del crimen? – suspiró Narcissa.

Para investigar y buscar pistas.- sentenció Amelia.

Pero si ya habrán desaparecido todas!

Calla.

Lily abrió la puerta de su habitación y no dio un paso mas. Las demas seguían hablando.

Si queremos encontrarlo tenemos que pasar a la acción.- dijo la morena.

Tu has leido muchas novelas policiacas...

Callate, ahora lo mas importante es buscar el libro...

No va a hacer falta.- murmuró Lily.

Ante el asombro de todas, el libro yacía encima de la cama con las letras relucientes gracias a la luz de la puesta de sol que se filtraba por la ventana.


	6. Vacaciones de navidad

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 6: VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

La cuestión que mas preocupaba a las chicas no era quien lo había cogido, sino si había conseguido leerlo o había desistido pòr no conseguir abrirlo. Amelia apoyaba la primera teoria firmemente, diciendo que era obvia y que nunca debería haber dicho su secreto en la reunión. Por eso se enfadó con Lily, por dejar el libro "tirado por ahí". A Narcissa todo el asunto le resbalaba y Michelle estaba muy ansiosa y tambien decidió no dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de las tres; a Lily por perder el libro, a Narcissa por importarle tan poco y tomarselo tan a la ligera y a Amelia por estar tan obsesionada. Y, con todo eso, Lily se alegró de que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad, aunque eso suponiera estar con James dia si y dia también.

Los carruajes se alejaron sin que Lily pudiera despedirse de sus amigas, así que pensó que ya hablarían despues de navidades. James se le acercó por la espalda.

Empieza la marcha! – gritó.

Dejame.

Sin duda, no estaba de humor.

Su habitación de Gryffindor le pareció muy espaciosa esa noche y a la vez fria. Lo que hubiera dado por oír las pijotadas de sus compañeras de habitación...

Repentinamente le entraron arcadas y salió de la cama de un salto hasta llegar al baño. Nada sucedió cuando se inclinó ante la taza del vater, así que se refrescó la cara. Oyó un pequeño ruido y al girarse las trenzas que llevaba le picaron fuertemente en la espalda, lo que le probocó mas miedo. Decidió correr hacia su cama y refugiarse bajo las sabanas escarlatas. Recordó entonces una pelicula muggle que había visto donde una niña salía de un pozo y llamaba por telefono diciendo "7 dias" o algo así.

Dios mio, así no me voy a dormir nunca...- susurró a la vacía habitación, y se sintió sola, porque cuando tenía miedo siempre despertaba a Rachel para hablar con ella, aunque se acabaran peleando siempre.

Se levantó otra vez y se dirigió a la sala común, lejos de la condenada habitación. No fue una gran idea; un buho ululó y Lily tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un gemido. Optó por hacer lo mas facil aunque menos apetecible; escaló de cuatro en cuatro las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Picó antes, mas que nada por si James estaba haciendo cosas indebidas, pero no esperó demasiado, pues la oscuridad de fuera la aterraba.

James, Jamie!- susurró Lily sacudiendole. James ni se immutó.

Se escuchó un trueno y Lily, sin poder aguantar mas, se metió en la cama de James y se ocultó con las sabanas, haciendo que el pobre chico casi cayera del lecho.

Que haces aquí? Querias violarme eh? – rió Jamie.

No seas idiota.-le espetó Lily.- Tengo miedo.

Pues enciende la luz.- James le dio al interruptor y miró por la ventana.- Está lloviendo.

Dios que miedo he pasado.- murmuró la peliroja, sintiendose tonta ahora que no tenía tanto miedo. Como podía haber llegado al extremo de ir a la habitación de James?

Anda que hay que ser miedica. Como te asustas por una tormenta y no por la cara de Amelia?

Lily iba a reprocharle algo, pero no tuvo tiempo; se llevó una mano a la boca y se dirigió corriendo al baño para, esta vez si, vomitar.

Ala! – exclamó el muchacho.- No estarás preñada?

Soy virgen idiota. – pudo pronunciar entre arcadas.

Bueno, si quieres yo te lo quito esta noche.

Lily le envió una mirada fulminante mientras se lavaba la cara.

Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche? – preguntó sintiendo vergüenza.

Claro! En mi cama cabemos los dos perfectamente...

Ni en sueños. Dormiré en la cama de Sirius.- dijo ella, apagando la luz del baño y desplegando la cama. – Espero que no le importe.

No creo. Pero te aviso que hace mucho tiempo que no la usa para dormir...-rió el moreno, quitandose las gafas. Lily opinó que estaba mejor así.- Es broma...

El paisaje era muy blanco y navideño, lo unico que podia considerarse bueno. Lily se frotó los ojos y miró hacia la cama de James. Estaba vacía.

Se levantó y miró un largo rato hacia fuera. La cabaña de Hagrid parecía tremendamente diminuta desde esa altura. Y pensando en eso, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no hablaba con él. Talvez iria a verlo mas tarde.

Buenos dias bella durmiente.

Lily se giró para encontrarse con un James semi-desnudo y mojado. Estaba claro que se había dado una ducha; el pelo chorreando le caía sobre la cara y soltaba gotas, mojando el suelo. Solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y Lily pudo apreciar que tenía buenas abdominales.

Pero que haces degenerado? – dijo Lily intentando apartar la vista del muchacho, cosa que no pudo hacer.

Si tanto te desagrada, por que no dejas de mirarme?

Lily cogió la almohada mas proxima y se la tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo ver una fraccion de segundo como la toalla de James se desataba, pero antes de que pasara nada Lily se giró para no mirarle. Un "Ups" de James le hizo saber que la toalla si había caído al suelo.

Ponte algo, que tengo que salir y la puerta está en tu direccion.

Mira que eres aburrida.- rió el muchacho y entró dentro del baño haciendo sonar la puerta para que la peliroja se diera cuenta de que había entrado.

Ufff, que niño...-murmuró Lily, pero se encontró pensando en que ojalá se hubiera quedado un rato mas así.

Feliz navidad!

Lily se giró. Un muchacho de pelo castaño y piel morena le sonreía al final de las escaleras, donde se había parada al verla pasar. Lily, que se estaba atando aún una de las dos trenzas, lo miró desconcertada.

Perdona... Nos conocemos?

Si. Bueno, vamos juntos a aritmacia. Te sientas dos filas delante de mi, así que tal vez no me hayas visto nunca.

Si, me suena tu cara. Bueno, de todas formas, feliz navidad a ti tambien. – le sonrió ella.

Gracias. Así da gusto empezar el dia.

Y se fue silbando alegremente. Lily rió viendolo marchar y entró en el Gran Comedor, que estaba medio vacío. Se sentó en un banco de Gryffindor y empezó a comer. Pronto James se unió a su lado.

Buenos dias y feliz navidad, que con el incidente de esta mañana no te he dicho nada.- sonrió el muchacho.

No me lo recuerdes, que estoy comiendo.- dijo Lily con una mano en alto.

Por que? Podrias babear en ella?

No, podría vomitar en ella.

Vamos Evans, si soy irresistible.

Por dios, no te aguanto!

James alargó la mano y cogió el bol de galletas.

Quieres salir conmigo?

Esque no te cansas? – preguntó ella exasperada.- Dejame en paz.

Estas gruñona esta mañana. Has dormido mal en la cama de Sirius?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y Lily lanzó la galleta que estaba comiendo al plato.

Sabes? Navidad es mi epoca del año preferida. No me gusta separarme de mis amigos, pero en estos tiempos, no me importa tanto. Nos reunimos en familia en mi casa y incluso mi hermana Petunia se porta bien conmigo. Suelen venir parientes lejanos hasta de Europa y nos pasamos el dia decorando la casa. Siempre pongo el angel arriba del arbol y nadie me lo discute. Y por la noche abrimos los regalos que nos hacemos mutuamente, en vez de hacerlo por la mañana. Comemos turrón y un montón de manjares y nos quedamos despiertos hasta bien entrada la noche. Mi tio de Estados Unidos nos ayuda a construir bombas que petan y sale un regalo de dentro y luego mi hermana yo y todos mis primos hacemos chocolatinas para regalarselas a los mayores. Y, aunque por la noche estamos todos muy apretujados, estoy muy contenta de tenerlos a todos a mi alrededor, con la estufa al maximo y el viento arrasando fuera. – Lily hizo una pausa en la que cogió otra galleta. James la miraba masticando lentamente. – Pero este año no hay nada. No hay ni chocolate, ni bombas, ni familiares. Ni siquiera angel que colgar.

Se levantó pesadamente y se fue sin decir nada hacía los jardines, bajo la mirada de James.

Mas té?

No gracias.

Hagrid puso cuidadosamente la tetera encima de la mesa y se sentó en una silla.

No estás de muy buen humor, cierto?

No te encuentras solo en navidad? Es decir... tu siempre te quedas en el castillo a pasar las fiestas...

No, es bastante divertido. Es verdad que hay muy poca gente, pero yo trabajo trayendo arboles y no me aburro. Y cuando lo hago voy a ver a Dumbledore. Siempre tiene un hueco para mi.

Si, pero yo no puedo ir a ver a Dumbledore.

Bueno, pero puedes venir a verme a mi cuando quieras! – sonrió el hombre.

Siento no haber venido desde hace tanto tiempo.

No importa, estabas ocupada. Preparada para tus TIMO? – preguntó Hagrid pegando un sorbo a su taza.

Pues la verdad es que no. Es muy dificil?

No tengo ni idea, recuerda que solo estudié hasta tercero.

Uy lo siento... – murmuró Lily. No quería hacerle sentir mal, encima de que había venido a contarle sus penas.

No importa. Sabes que? James, Sirius, Peter y Remus vinieron el otro dia a visitarme. Tienes a ese Potter bien colado por ti. – le sonrió pícaramente.

No me importa. Es muy molesto. No existe para mi. Ademas, no piensa en otra cosa que...

En otra cosa que en que?

No lo se, simplemente no piensa.- dijo Lily. Miró a Hagrid y pudo apreciar bajo su barba una sonrisa.- En serio Hagrid, no hace otra cosa que molestarme.

Eso es... porque le gustas.

Se le había hecho bastante de noche así que Hagrid se ofreció para acompañarla hasta el castillo. Una vez allí, se despidieron.

Lily subió a toda prisa a la sala común antes de que algún profesor la pillase por los pasillos.

Caldero con agujero.

La señora gorda le dejó entrar. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando saltó dentro de la sala común.

Feliz Navidad!

James estaba sentado en el suelo rojizo, junto a un arbol inmenso. Todo estaba decorado con bolas y luces de colores, bastones de caramelo y serpentinas. Las mesas que usualmente se utilizaban para estudiar ahora tenian encima toda clase de manjares, chocolates y turrón. Unas cuantas bombas con sorpresa estaban junto al arbol y James enseñaba una sonrisa radiante.

Pasa! Ya se que no es tu casa, pero he hecho lo que he podido.

Lily se acercó atonita y se sentó al lado de James.

Bueno, no hay parientes que vengan de Europa ni de Estados Unidos, pero si te sirve estoy yo, que viajé una vez a Honolulu..- rió.- Y tampoco puedes abrir todos los regalos esta noche, porque las lechuzas de todos llegarán mañana, pero puedes abrir mi regalo ahora.

Lily observó como James le alargaba un paquete. Ella lo abrió y encontró un collar plateado con una preciosa flor de colores brillantes.

Es un lirio. Te lo compré por tu nombre.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tenía ganas de llorar. No solo por todo aquello y por la molestia que se había tomado, tambien por haberle dicho todo eso de James a Hagrid. No tenía perdon.

Yo...Yo...Gracias Jamie.- susurró, casi con con la voz temblando. James lo notó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Tu regalo lo tengo arriba.

No importa, ya me lo darás! Come, come, que es tu noche! – gritó.- Ah! Espera, otra cosa.

Sacó una cajita azulada. Lily la abrió, dejando al descubierto un precioso ángel perlado con alas de bronce.

Si quieres hacer los honores...- dijo James todo caballeroso y Lily rió, aunque sus ojos ya estaban aguados.

Se levantó y se alzó todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar el pico del abol, donde colocó el ángel.

Lily? Por que lloras?

Ahora si que no se había podido aguantar mas y, a lágrima viva, se lanzó a sus brazos rodeandole el cuello, dandole las gracias y pidiendo perdon por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho.

Definitivamente, esa fue una de la mejores navidades que había pasado nunca.


	7. Blanca boda en Hogsmeade

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 7: BLANCA BODA EN HOGSMEADE

El hecho de que estuvieran sin hablarse no impidió que las Hell's girls se enviasen regalos mutuamente, y así las vacaciones de navidad pasaron francamente rapidas incluso para Lily, quien ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la comañía de James. Incluso se iba a dormir a la cama de Sirius cada noche, porque su propia habitación le producía claustofovia.

Los carruajes llegaron la mañana antes de que empezaran las clases y James y Lily se quedaron a esperarles a pesar del frio que hacía.

- Cornamenta! – gritó Sirius y se puso a correr a camara lenta hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

- Canuto! – dijo James, imitando a su amigo. Se encontraron y se abrazaron, empezando a danzar como Heidi y Pablo en el monte.

- Que dios nos guarde...- susurró Lily. A la lejanía vio a Amelia pero no la llamó, sino que prefirió que ella la viese primero.

La muchacha cargaba la bolsa con su bate al hombro y miraba de un lado a otro hasta que vio a su mejor amiga y corrió hacia ella, abrazandola.

- Lily! Siento mucho haberme enfadado! Esto era una tonteria, no deberia haber sido así, yo...

- No importa.- dijo Lily, que se alegraba tanto de que le hablara que no reparó en nada mas hasta que Michelle llegó y tambien se disculpó.

Remus y Peter llegaron cargados hasta reventar. Los merodeadores corrieron hacia el castillo y las tres chicas se quedaron esperando a Narcissa, la cual estaban seguras que vendría saltando de alegría de poder ver de nuevo a su Arnold.

En vez de eso, casi de las ultimas personas que bajaban del tren, Narcissa se arrastró con el pelo algo enmarañado, la cara mas palida de lo habitual y unas ojeras increibles. Cuando se acercó mas pudieron apreciar que tenia los ojos aguados.

Claramente algo grave había pasado.

-------

- Y-y yo estaba ahí, sentada con cara de estar como en casa, cuando odiaba ese vestido y lo unico que soportaba ahí era Sirius, que era capaz de reirse de las cosas... y yo...ellos...yo...- Narcissa no pudo seguir, pues estalló en mas sollozos y un llanto fuerte inundó la habitación de la Slytherin.

Lily le acarició la cabeza rubia y miró a sus dos amigas, que la miraban sin entender nada. Narcissa seguía llorando cogida a la almohada.

- Narcissa, cuentanoslo...- suplicó Michelle poniendole una mano en el hombro.

La Black paró de llorar y se irguió para sentarse en la cama. Se le había corrido la raya de los ojos y tenía un aspecto que daba pena.

- Es horrible. Es lo mas horrible que me ha pasado nunca. Me quiero morir!

- Cuenta, que te sentirás mejor...

- Estaba yo tan entretenida intentando recordar cual era el cuchillo que debia usar cuando... mis padres empezaron a hablar con los Malfoy. Estaban allí todas las familias de magos de pura sangre y que eran del lado oscuro, aunque mi familia no es del todo del lado oscuro pero...

- Al grano, Narcissa. – le dijo suavemente Lily.

- Pues resulta que estuvieron hablando y llegaron a un acuerdo.

- Que acuerdo? – preguntó Michelle temiendose lo peor.

- Tengo que casarme con Lucius.

--------

- Fue horrible, de veras.- dijo Sirius.- Me quedé pasmado. Y Narcissa puso una cara... Y no me extraña! Le cogí la mano, era lo unico que podia hacer.

- No me estraña que vaya con esas pintas...

- Pero no estaba saliendo con Arnold? – preguntó Peter.

- Si, pero tendrá que cortar si no quiere que Lucius se cargue al pobre muchacho.- dijo Sirius.

Poco a poco el Comedor fue bajando el tono de voz. Algunos se preguntaban por que y pronto vieron que la causa era Dumbledore, que se había puesto en pie.

Explicó que pronto se celebraría un baile para recaudar fondos para unos animales en peligro de extincion y que podía participar todo el que quisiera. Era de parejas y sería dentro de unas semanas.

- Que bien! Le pediré a Arthur que venga conmigo.- susurró una muchacha de Gryffindor. Lily se giró cuando Narcissa soltó desde su mesa:

- Genial. Mas cosas para recordarme que soy la unica desgraciada en este mundo.

--------

- Estas segura de que no vienes?

- Seguro. No tengo ganas de fiesta. Felicitad a Maggie de mi parte.

- Como quieras...

Las tres muchachas salieron del castillo, dejando atrás a Narcissa que seguía decaida.

Los carruajes les llevaron hasta Hogsmeade y luego ellas caminaron hacia la iglesia, arrapandose con los abrigos tanto como podian. La cerimonia se celebraba allí, pero luego había un banquete en un bar de al lado. Por el camino se encontraron con mucha gente de Hogwarts y los merodeadores no era la excepción.

- Vaya, no vais muy arregladas para que sea una boda.

- Dijo que era informal, y estamos reservando nuestros vestidos para el baile.

- Ah, es verdad, el baile! – sonrió James.- Lily, vendrás conmigo?

- Estas de broma no?

James resopló abatido y Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Mira que eres insensible. Como puedes hacerle esto a cornamenta?

Llegaron a la iglesia antes de la respuesta. Una vez entraron les vino un aroma a incienso. Tomaron asiento en los bancos de madera tallada y esperaron a que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando y pronto sonó el organo magico. Primero llegó el novio (muy guapo al parecer de Lily), que esperó pacientemente. Por fin, entre las puertas, apareció Maggie, el cabello rubio recogido en un moño y un gran velo que caía hacia atrás, junto a la cola que llevaban unas muchachas. Agarraba un ramo de flores e iba del brazo de su padre, que sonreía nerviosamente. Cuando llegaron al altar, el cura empezó con su discurso.

Duró un buen rato, en el que James y Sirius se quejaron en voz baja de que no se enrollara tanto y fuera al grano. Lily estaba realmente deacuerdo pero no lo expresó en voz alta, pues sería de mala educación.

Cuando el cura hizo la pregunta de si alguien tenía que decir algo (o que callase para siempre), James abrió la boca, por lo que Lily se vio obligada a tirarse encima suyo y taparsela para que no hablara. James, sonriendo, la miró de reojo y le mordió la mano, por lo que Lily saltó de su asiento.

- Pero que haces, imbecil!

Todos los de la sala la miraron sorprendidos y los novios rieron por lo bajo, sobretodo ella, que ya conocía el temperamento de la peliroja. James sonrió pícaramente.

- La proxima vez que quieras hacerme callar, dame un beso.

Lily fue a darle una colleja pero toda la iglesia empezó a salir así que se apresuraron para ver salir por las puertas a los recien casados. Muchos estaban hechizando el arroz para que saltara muy alto y Maggie se reía.

Se volvió de espaldas y, con gran fuerza, lanzó el ramo, que fue a parar a la cabeza de Lily, la cual lo cogió asombrada.

- Es nuestro destino.- susurró James mientras Sirius y Peter reían a su lado.

--------

- No llores...

- Por que?

- Porque me duele.

Narcissa levantó su rostro para mirar el de Arnold, que estaba abatido.

- Arnold, te quiero muchisimo! Por que me pasa esto a mi? Eres la persona que mas quiero en el mundo y no quiero que me separen de ti. – susurró la muchacha hundiendose en su pecho.

Él la abrazó aún mas y se quedaron un rato así, escondidos tras unos arbustos del jardín.

- Por favor, no me dejes...

Narcissa levantó la cabeza confusa ante tal ruego.

- Que?

- No me dejes. Me da igual que Lucius y tu esteis prometidos. Salgamos a escondidas.

- Pero... Si se entera... Se enfadará – murmuró ella.

- Porfavor...

Narcissa sintió un hueco en su corazón. No le gustaba mentirle a sus padres, pero le quería demasiado. Como respuesta le dio un beso y se hecharon en la hierba hasta quedarse dormidos.

--------

La fiesta estaba bastante animada. Los novios bailaban lentamente y algunas parejas mas se habian unido a la musica. Lily suspiró mientras se llenaba el baso de coca cola.

- No crees que hacen muy buena pareja? – le susurró James al oído tan flojo que le hizo estremecerse. – Igual que tu y yo.

- No me hables.

- Sigues enfadada? – rió el muchacho.- Has sido tu la que has saltado delante de toda la iglesia. El reverendo estaba escandalizado.

- Todo ha sido tu culpa.

Se quedaron en silencio y, al parecerle extraño, Lily alzó la vista. James le miraba el escote.

- Pero que haces, so pervertido? – gritó ella empujandole.

Sin embargo, James sonrió complacido y se limitó a decir, mientras ya se alejaba:

- Te has puesto el collar que te regalé.

------

- Mmm... que buena pinta... me la comería ahora mismo...- susurró Sirius, acercandose a Amelia, que estaba sentada en una silla sola, pues Lily se había ido a por una bebida y Michelle estaba bailando. Am lo miró con la ceja alzada.- No te emociones, que hablo de la tarta, no de ti.

Ella alzó el puño intentando resistirse a una pelea ahí en medio.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo sentarte como una dama. Mira que si te pones una camiseta blanca y unos tejanos anchos para ir a una boda, que te pondrás en el baile? Un vestido de monja?

Sin poderlo remediar Amelia lanzó un puñetazo al aire pero Sirius fue capaz de esquivarlo.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Ese no es un vocabulario apropiado. Me gustaria verte con tacones. Te gustó mi regalo de navidad? _Como ser un hombre en diez pasos._- Amelia se preparó para otro ataque, pero él la interrumpió.- Por cierto, tengo una cosa para ti.

Había cambiado tan rapidamente el tono de voz que hasta ella se sorprendió. Sirius rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó una rosa roja y se la tendió.

- Que es esto?

- Una bella flor para una bella dama.

Lo decía con mucha seriedad y Amelia la cogió temerosa. Parecía como si no fuera real, pero ahía estaba, Sirius Black le regalaba una flor. Y ademas con cumplido y todo.

- Gr-gracias...

Se la llevó inconscientemente a la nariz para olerla y un chorro de agua salió de ella, mojandole toda la cara.

- Serás cabrón! – gritó tirando la rosa al suelo y lanzandose contra Sirius y cogiendolo del cuello mientras este reía a pata suelta.

No tuvo tiempo de matarle, pues Remus apareció en su campo de vista y se colocó en la silla bien recta mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba la cara.

- Que aburrimiento...- susurró moony. Luego reparó en Amelia.- Quieres bailar un rato?

- Y-yo! Claro!

Am se levantó de un salto y se fue con él hacia la pista de baile, dejando atrás a un Sirius de morros.

-------

- Mira, esa no es la la osa mayor o algo así? – susurró Narcissa señalando el cielo estrellado.- Por cierto, el lunes tengo Astronomia.

- Si, y esa es la osa menor.

- Vaya, ese grupo de constelaciones forma una niña pequeña! Ves? Tiene dos colas.

- Si tu la ves yo tambien.- le dijo él riendo.

- No me sigas la corriente, que parece que esté loca.- se quejó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Cual es tu nombre de chica preferida? – preguntó él repentinamente.

- Eh? A que biene eso?

- Tu dimelo.

- Pues... No se... Creo que Susan. Desde pequeña todas mis muñecas se llamaban Susan. Les ponía numeros para distinguirlas...

- Pues esa constelación se llamará Susan. Y en el futuro, cuando la mires, te acordarás de mi. – dijo pasandole el brazo por la barriga.- incluso aunque estés casada con Malfoy.

- No digas eso...

- Te acordarás de mi?

- Eso ni se pregunta.

---------

- Sal conmigo.

Lily se giró para mirarle.

- Ya sabes la respuesta.

Se estaba agobiando y necesitaba salir a fuera.

- Por que niegas que te gusto?

Ella iba a burlarse, pero vio por la cara de James que no lo decía en broma.

- Que quieres decir?

Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la cara semi-enterrada en su chaqueta.

- Ya sabes que quiero decir.

- Potter, dejame en paz.

Salió a la calle. Hacía muchisimo frio. Detrás suyó oyó los pasos del muchacho, que la había seguido.

- Intentas convencerte a ti misma de que me odias pero no es así. Y me atrevo a decir que te gusto un poco.

La peliroja lo miró ceñuda.

- James, dejalo ya.

Él se acercó y Lily se asustó. Nunca había visto el semblante del Gryffindor tan serio. Alargó una mano y cogió el collar del Lirio, examinandolo a la luz de la luna. Luego llevó la otra mano a la cintura de Lily y la atrajo hacía si. Se acercó unos centimetros para besarla, pero ella se apartó. El chico se acercó aún mas, pero ella se iba alejando poco a poco.

- James, que te pasa? Estas raro...

Él no contestó, sino que le agarró la muñeca y presionó fuerte, acercandose aún mas, casi forzandola.

- James, me haces daño.- Ni caso.- James!

PLAF!

La expresión de James fue de asombro y Lily aún tenía la mano levantada cogiendo impulso. El muchacho se giró lentamente a ella. Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no pudo sentirse mas mal.

Sin embargo, no había sido Lily la que había soltado el golpe. Sirius, cogiendola de un brazo, la había apartado de su mejor amigo, con expresion estupefacta.

- Que coño te pasa, cornamenta!

Él seguía pasmado, murmuró un "Lo siento" y se fue corriendo hacia dentro.

Lily se sentó el el suelo helado y Sirius se arrodilló ante ella.

- Lily, estas bien? Te juro que no se que le apasado, James nunca ha sido así.

Ella no contestó. Observó la cara de Sirius dibujada bajo la blanca luz de la luna y vio que un copo se posaba en el pelo negro del chico.

Estaba nevando.


	8. Misión de rango A

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 8: MISION DE RANGO "A"

Lily no habló con sus amigas sobre nada de lo que había pasado y tampoco con James ni Sirius. Parecía que esos dos seguian hablandose como siempre, y eso que Sirius le había metido una torta de narices. Quizas James se lo perdonó porque se lo merecía.

Mientras tanto las parejas para el baile iban formandose y a Lily solo se lo había pedido James, con quien definitivamente no iba a ir.

Ocurrió tambien que el profesor de Crianza de Criaturas Magicas les puso un trabajo por parejas para justo antes del baile. Él haría las parejas y cada grupo tenía que entregar un trabajo teorico y hacer una practica sobre cómo cuidar a uno de sus nuevos animales.

- Genial, como me toque con alguno de ese par me muero.

- Tampoco es para tanto...- recapacitó Michelle.- Solo son unos dias y lo unico que hay que hacer es alimentar al bicho ese.

Se quedaron observando a los puffskein, unos seres peludos. Amelia les explicó que había tenido uno, pero que su padre lo hechó de casa cuando una noche le metió la lengua en la nariz.

- Eso es realmente asqueroso.- concluyó Narcissa.- Solo me cogí ésta asignatura porque era en la que coincidian gente de las cuatro casas. Por que tambien tengo que aprobarla?

- No seas mentirosa, lo que pasa es que el profe éste no está nada mal.- rió Lily.

- Bien, haré los grupos ahora. Atención a vuestro nombre. Michelle y Remus...

Los dos se miraron y Michelle adoptó una expresión tímida, pero Lily estaba segura de que por dentro estaría gritando algo como "Toma ya!". Amelia los miró con ojos neutros, pero no dijo nada, cosa que alegró a Narcissa, que estaba segura de que la perdición de las Hell's girls estaría en Remus.

-...Ismael y Akira, Collette y Xander, Peter y Margaret...

Peter sonrió cordialmente y su compañera, una muchachita de estatura baja con largas pestañas, unos bucles caoba y muy mona pero tambien bastante loca y despistada, le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ...Sirius y Narcissa...

- Toma ya! Eso si es tener suerte! – gritó Sirius.

- Eso es incesto amigo, es tu prima.- repuso Remus.

- Eso no quita que esté como está.

- Me va para rato...- susurró Narcissa por lo bajo.

- Parece que estas mejor.- se atrevió a mencionar Lily. No habian hablado del tema de la boda de los Malfoy por precaución.

- Si bueno... Arnold y yo vamos a seguir saliendo...- confesó.

- Que? Pero... eso podría ser un gran follón.- dijo Michelle.

- Me da igual. No pienso permitir que me separen de él. Pero no se lo digais a nadie.

- Claro que no.

- ...Amelia con James...

- ¿Queeee? – gritaron los dos nombrados al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que os ayudará a valoraros más como personas y a trabajar en equipo. No me gusta que os peleeis en mis clases.

- Empezaré a valorarla cuando deje de comerse a la gente. – dijo James muy serio, por lo cual recibió un puñetazo de la chica.

- Pero profesor, eso no es justo, yo...! – comenzó Amelia. El profesor se acercó y le sonrió. Amelia estaba roja como un tomate.

- Creo que lo harás muy bien.

- S-Si...

- Joer la tia, que se le cae la baba.- murmuró James- Como te dejas manipular.

- Tu callate moscardón!

- Vete a destruir ciudades, Gotzilla!

- Te voy a...!

- ... y por ultimo Severus y Lily.

- Genial, lo que me faltaba! – masculló la peliroja.

- Severus no es mala persona.- dijo Amelia, acabando de repente la discusión con James.- Preferiría mil veces ir con él que con este insecto. En serio, no le aguanto.

Lily se alegró de no haberle contado lo que había pasado la noche de la boda.

-------

- Hey chicas, habeis visto a Narcissa? – preguntó Arnold acercandose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- No. Aunque creo que dijo algo de que queria pasarse por pociones antes del almuerzo. – respondió Lily.

- Gracias. Nos vemos!

El muchacho se alejó corriendo. Las tres chicas se lo quedaron mirando.

- Hay que ver, está colado.- rió Michelle.

- Pues ya verás lo que le pasará si Lucius se entera de esto.- dijo Amelia.- Tendré un hermano deformado.

- No seas exagerada, no tiene por que enterarse nadie. Y de todas formas no creo que le hicieran daño.

- Fin de la conversación, McGonagall biene hacia aquí y no precisamente con cara de ofrecernos chocolate.- anunció Michelle.

Las dos chicas se alejaron corriendo y McGonagall le dirigió a Lily una mirada severa. Ella bajó la vista a un libro de Astronomia que tenia apoyado en el baso de zumo.

- Astronomia toca el jueves verdad?

Era una voz que conocía bien, pero que casi nunca iba dirigida a ella. Quizas porque iba en contra de sus principios hablarle a una sangre sucia. De todas formas, sonaba cordial.

- Buenos dias Severus.

El muchacho tenía las manos en la espalda y parecía nervioso. El pelo grasiento le caía en la cara y lo que mas se veía era la nariz.

- Tenemos que quedar para buscar información sobre los puffskein. Para saber como cuidarlos y eso...

- Claro. Te parece bien esta tarde en la biblioteca? Despues de las clases.

- Claro...

- Cuidado Lily, que no intente sonarse los mocos en ti. – dijo una voz burlona detrás suyo.

Snape contrajo la cara pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera despidiendose, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Por que sois así?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, riendo de su propia gracia. Los cuatro merodeadores se sentaron. James tenía la mirada baja y no se atrevía a mirar directamente a la peliroja.

- Te acompaño en el sentimiento de que te haya tocado con Snivellus.- rió Peter.

- Sois como crios.- dijo Lily.- Me voy antes de oir mas tonterias.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de ver si James levantaba los ojos, porque no estaba segura de lo que encontraría en ellos.

-------

- Mmm... Mira, no sabía que los puffskein comian este tipo de planta. Mi padre tiene una plantada en el jardín. – se asombró Michelle observando el libro.

- A ver? - el brazo de Remus rozó el suyo y la muchacha lo apartó muerta de vergüenza. – a si, tienes razón. Justamente hay un prado enorme en una zona del bosque que no es peligrosa. Podriamos ir a coger mas tarde.

- Claro! – respondió ella.

- Espero que James y Amelia no se peleen mucho. Es muy buena chica y...

Remus pudo observar como la sonrisa de Michelle pasó a una falsa. Se insultó mentalmente. Por qué no tenía tacto? Sabía exactamente lo que las dos sentían por él y debía ir con pies de plomo para no hacer sentir mal a ninguna de las dos.

- Vaya, te has cortado el pelo? Te queda muy bien.

- Si solo han sido las puntas! – rió ella con ganas.

Menos mal.

------

- Mira, esto de aquí nos puede servir, no?

Peter asintió vigorosamente. De hecho no se había enterado de nada de lo que había dicho la chica, pero estaba muy incomodo.

- Bueno, tambien podemos probar a ver si se comen entre ellos. Crees que los puffskein son canivales?

Esque ese professor no tenía compasión? Esa chavala estaba bastante chiflada y soltaba comentarios como ese cada tres minutos. Él era un chico muy sencillo y sobretodo CUERDO.

- Bueno tu ves a la sección de crianza y yo iré a la seccion de...de... ay, nunca me sale la palabra Alimentación... como era?

Definitivamente la chica mas rara que había conocido nunca.

------

- Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. – sonrió Lily a Amelia.

- De nada. De paso miro a ver si James está por aquí. Se está intentando escaquear de hacer el trabajo.

Entraron por la puerta. Lily buscó con la mirada a Severus. Resopló rodando los ojos.

El pobre slytherin estaba escribiendo algo en un percamino, muy concentrado, mientras Sirius elevaba con la varita un baso de agua a su altura y lo iba inclinando poco a poco. James y Peter se reían intentando aguantarse para que Severus no descubriera la trampa.

- Os parece bonito? – dijo Lily enfadada justo antes de que el agua cayera por fin del baso.

- Joder, ya nos has estropeado la broma.- murmuró Sirius abatido.

Severus, que se había girado por el comentario de Lily, observó como el baso se retiraba de su cabeza poco a poco. Peter y James resoplaron molestos.

- Sois lo peor. – riñó Lily.- Ni siquiera Remus puede controlaros. Por cierto, donde está?

- Haciendo el trabajo con Michelle. – sonrió James pícaramente.

- A estas horas ya deben de estar buscando sobre la reproducción... de los puffskeins, claro. – dijo Peter.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron. Amelia apretó los labios mirando al suelo y Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido para después meterse las manos en los bolsillos y mirar al techo. James se calló al ver la expresión de su amigo y Peter no entendió el por qué.

- Y tu no estabas con Margaret? – preguntó Lily a Peter para suavizar la tensión.

- He conseguido escaparme de esa loca por unos minutos y me he encontrado a estos. Tendría que ir volviendo ya...

- Bien pensado. – Afirmó Amelia, que consiguió volver a subir la cabeza.- Y tu James te vienes conmigo a hacer el trabajo.

- Mierda, sabía que diría eso. Tu no tienes entreno o algo? Pronto será Hufflepuff vrs. Gryffindor. Espero que no te comas a los jugadores, Gotzilla!

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!

Amelia se abalanzó sobre James, pero éste la esquivó y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, seguido por la Hufflepuff.

- Talvez yo tambien debería ir a buscar a Narcissa para empezar el trabajo. Creo que la perspectiba de que me busque ella no es muy probable.

- Debe estar dandose el lote con Arnold, pero no se lo digas a nadie. - le informó Lily en un susurro. Confiaba en Sirius y sabía que Narcissa tambien lo hacía.

- Lo supongo.

- Por que? Se supone que tu no sabías nada...

- Es una Black, corre la misma sangre por nuestras venas. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Lily observó sorprendida como Sirius se alejaba y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de Severus, que volvía a estar absorto en el pergamino.

- Empezamos?

--------

- "Comer" no va con acento, estúpido. – le gritó Amelia a James enfadada, señalando una falta del texto que había copiado.

- Uno mas, uno menos, que mas da? – preguntó cornamenta despeinandose el pelo.- Venga, vamos a acabar ya que estoy cansado. Podemos seguirlo mañana.

- Pues si no hemos escrito ni un parrafo! No pienso dejarlo todo para mañana.- se quejó Amelia. Realmente ya era bastante tarde, la biblioteca estaba vacía y totalmente oscura a excepción de unas cuantas velas. Iban demasiado lentos, pero esque él la distría todo el rato con tonterias!

- Pues hazlo tu, me voy a la cama.

- Ni se te ocurra chulito.

James puso los pies en la mesa, pero pronto salió la bibliotecaria a hacer ruiditos con la garganta, así que los bajó de inmediato.

- Deberiamos buscar en ese libro, creo que explica como...

- Te gusta un poco Sirius?

Estaba perpleja. A que carajos venía eso?

- No. Por que?

- No, por nada... Remus acabará con Michelle, seguro.

Levantó la cabeza, dejando de escribir. James la miraba fijamente con media cara en las sombras.

- Vamos a hacer el trabajo, quieres? – dijo mirando otra vez el pergamino. Si seguían hablando de eso seguro que acabaría llorando o algo peor.

- Que obsesión con el trabajo. – dijo él suspirando. Amelia seguía con la cabeza gacha y pensando en la afirmación de James. – Si no tenemos el trabajo a punto para el dia siempre podemos decirle que te lo has comido, Gotzilla.

Se preparó para recibir un puñetazo, pero no llegó. Amelia siguió con la cabeza gacha y sin decir nada. James oyó como su respiración se aceleraba y unos debiles sollozos salían de su gargante.

- Am?

Ella giró la cabeza hacía el otro lado. James alzó una mano y la posó en su brazo. Solo con el contacto, Amelia estalló en llanto.

- E-eh, Am... Que pasa?

Ella se tapaba la cara, pero James la obligó a mirarle. Tenía los ojos rojos y las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

- Es que... tan fea soy? - James se sorprendió y se le notó.- Siempre me llamais Gotzilla, Sirius y tu, y a mi me duele pero no digo nada. Realmente soy tan horrible como decís? Todos esos comentarios son verdaderos? Y... Remus piensa eso tambien?

Ver llorar a una chica era una de las cosas que mas le dolía y mas si él era el culpable. Y ademas, esas lagrimas le recordaban demasiado a esa noche de boda.

- Lo-lo siento Am... no creí que te afectara tanto. Como siempre estás así de energetica pensé que no te molestaba, de verdad.

- Vale, soy un poco rara, pero a mi me gusta ser así y si critican mi manera de ser me siento mal por pensar que en realidad todo en lo que me he transformado es horrible. Yo no tengo la culpa de no ser una belleza como Narcissa, ni de ser dulce como Michelle, ni tener la inteligencia y la decisión de Lily!

- Am, tu eres magnifica. Y, aunque no soy de los que lo diría abiertamente, eres muy guapa. Solo es que... me hacía gracia verte enfadada, pero nunca he pensado eso de verdad. Yo creo que cuando quieres eres muy dulce y decisión y inteligencia no te faltan para nada. Lo siento, no lo decimos en serio...

Amelia levantó un poco la cara para encontrarse con un James sonriendole con simpatía. Sintió una terrible vergüenza por haberse puesto a llorar.

- Y... respecto a tu ultima pregunta...no, Remus nunca ha dicho nada malo de ti.

Sintió un gran alibio en el corazón.

- Gracias.

- Y prometo no volver a llamarte Gotzilla ni nada de eso.

Amelia sonrió.

- Por cierto... Lily no te ha explicado nada ultimamente, verdad? – preguntó él dudoso y abatido.

- Eh? No...- dijo Amelia con el ceño fruncido y limpiandose las lagrimas. – Por qué?

- Bah, tonterias. Bueno, a trabajar!

------------

Se estaba muy incomodo, todo había que decirlo. Él parecía que se desenvolvía naturalmente, como si estubiera en su casa. Claro que el aula de pociones seguramente era como su segunda casa. O eso decían.

- Pasame ese bote, porfavor. – dijo. Lily se alegró de poder hacer algo. Severus tenía tanta experiencia en hacer pociones que no la necesitaba para nada y se sentía tonta de brazos cruzados.

- Ten.

- Si quieres puedes irte, ya lo acabo yo.- le sonrió él. Lily se sorprendió.

- No, no importa. Me quedaré aquí. Aunque sea para hacerte compañía. – dijo ella. – Sabes? Eres muy simpatico. No parecías así, Severus. Creía que no te portabas bien con las de sangre muggle.

Snape miró fijamente el libro de "Mil brebajes para mil criaturas". Parecía realmente incomodo y Lily se arrepintió de sacar el tema.

- No lo se. No me entiendo ni yo mismo.- confesó.- A veces odio a los sangre sucia y otras veces no. Aunque a ti nunca te he odiado.

Lily bajó la mirada avergonzada ante ta declaración. Eso era un alago?

- Eres muy solitario y se meten mucho contigo. Sobretodo James y su tropa. – dijo Lily.

- Si, bueno, no soy muy sociable. Y Potter me trae sin cuidado. Tengo que odiar a los media sangre y sangre sucia y a todos aquellos que los defiendan. Es lo que me han enseñado desde pequeño.

- Pero no tienes por que pensar así.- dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

- Si. Ya lo tengo dentro y no puedo olvidarlo. Cuando naces en una familia como la mia, estás destinado a ser mortifago. Es como... es como si estuviera roto por dentro... y ya no lo pueda arreglar nada... ni nadie.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento en el que solo se oían los burbujeos de la poción. Lily estaba pensando muy rápido. Mil pensamientos le cruzaban la cabeza a la vez.

- Yo lo intentaré. – dijo Lily por fin, sorprendiendose de que uno de sus pensamientos saliera por su boca.- Quiero decir... yo conseguiré arreglarlo. Por mucho que haya una cosa que está estropeada siempre alguien puede arreglarlo. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte a cambiar.

Severus la miró, sus ojos relucientes. Siempre que la miraba sentía como se quedaba sin respiración, como si se le disparara la adrenalina. Parecía una ninfa, sentada con las manos en el regazo, dos trenzas bien apretadas y los ojos esmeralda centelleando, mirandole. Y por un momento, sin saber por qué, creyó en sus palabras.

----------

- Muy bien. Por lo que veo el trabajo está bien y el practico tambien. Podeis marcharos.

Lily suspiró aliviada. Ya no tendría que ver a esos bichejos raros nunca mas. Pero debía admitir que había sido una semana interesante.

- Ey, Lily!

La nombrada y sus cuatro amigas se pararon. Lily reconoció al chico que se había encontrado en navidad. Dudó un momento. Como se llamaba? Jesús...Jeremy...Jonh...

- Hola...Ju...Justin! – sonrió Lily y agradeció ese ultimo flash de memoria.

- Vaya, si te acuerdas de mi nombre! – sonrió él. "Si tu supieras..." pensó Lily.- Nada, simplemente quería decirte si vendrías al baile conmigo. Esque iba a ir con mi mejor amiga, pero me ha dejado en el ultimo momento por uno que le gusta y...

Se lo pensó un momento. Contra uno: No lo conocía de nada. Contra dos: parecía que hablaba por los codos. Contra 3: No era muy guapo. Pro uno: No había nadie mas que se lo hubiera pedido y a este paso se podia quedar sin pareja. Y ese pro valía por cinco.

- Vale.- dijo sonriendo.

- Genial! Pues nos vemos en las puertas del Gran Comedor el dia del baile. Hasta luego!

- Te lo has pensao un buen rato. – dijo Narcissa.

- Como lo sabes?

- Porque nos hemos quedao unos cinco minutos en silencio y tu estabas empanada. Ha sido como en los dibujos animados.

- Muy graciosa...

- Eh, Stacy, quieres venir conmigo al baile?

Las chicas se giraron. James se despeinaba el pelo mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica, que se le había quedado mirando con cara de tonta. En realidad, con su cara de siempre.

- Seguro que te ha oido decirle que si al panoli ese y se ha puesto celoso. Por eso se lo ha pregunta a la primera que pasa, para que tu lo veas.- razonó Michelle.- Mira que es crío.

- Oye Lily...- dijo Amelia de repente. – Ha pasado algo entre James y tu?

La peliroja sintió como se le retorcia el estomago. Se quedó sin respiración y sin habla.

- Eh? N-no...yo no..no.

- Esque el otro dia James hizo un comentario raro y... bueno, dejalo.- dijo Amelia.- Pero se le ve muy abatido.

Lily bajó la vista al suelo mientras seguían subiendo por la colina.

-----------

- Peter!

Se estremeció. Conocia esa voz de sobras.

- Hola Margaret.

Sirius, Remus y James se rieron y el primero le dijo que le esperaban en la sala común.

- Solo quería preguntarte que si no tienes pareja podriamos ir juntos al baile.

Genial. Si le decía que si, pasaría una noche loca y si decía que no, talvez debería enfrontarse a la ira de la chica. Y tampoco se lo había pedido nadie. Y era bastante mona.

- Vale.

- Si? Genial, pues nos vemos la noche del baile.- Se giró para irse, pero profirió una exclamación y se agachó, recogiendo un clip del suelo.- Genial! Hoy es mi dia de suerte!

Cogió el clip y se lo puso de pendiente. Le esperaba una noche larga...

----------

James tenía razón. Ella podía ser dulce, podía ser guapa y podía ser decidida. No podía quedarse todo el dia a un lado. Tenía que moverse ya.

Abanzó unos cuantos pasos. Lo malo era que Michelle estaba cerca, sentada en un banco. Sirius estaba a su lado y unos metros mas adelante Remus miraba la hierba. Que estarían haciendo los tres ahí sin hacer nada? Bueno, no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que concentrarse. Ser decidida.

- Remus...

Él se giró a mirarla. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos colas y una orquilla aguantandole el flequillo, cosa poco usual en ella. Tenía una sonrisa calida en los labios.

- Esque... me preguntaba... – decisión – Que si no tenias pareja para el baile... Bueno, alomejor ya tienes pero... – decisión – Que si no tienes, podriamos ir juntos. Si tu quieres...

Se quedó callado y miró hacia el banco. Pero si le decía que no heriría sus sentimientos. Y Amelia era muy buena chica.

- Si.

- Si? En serio? G-Genial, pues ya nos veremos en el baile. Nos vemos!

Y se fue corriendo tan rápido que casi tropieza. En el banco, dos personas se habían quedado abatidas. Suspiraron a la vez y se miraron entre si unos segundos.

- Vamos juntos?

- Vale.


	9. El baile

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 9: EL BAILE

- Te gusta éste?

- Bueno, pero no es un poco chillón?

- Pero que dices! Y hace juego con tu vestido.

- No se...

- Por que no te decides ya por el color del maquillaje y entramos?- dijo Lily, mirando a Amelia con recriminación.

- Lil, el maquillaje es algo muy serio, hay que tomarlo con calma. – explicó Narcissa, aún mostrandole la cajita con sombra de ojos verde. – Que me dices?

-Está bien, este. – sonrió Am.

- Es raro.- dijo Lily sonriendo. – No te había visto tan entusiasmada en algo así.

Amelia rió.

- Dios que frio. – dijo Narcissa levantandose del montón de nieve donde se había sentado. – Tengo el culo mojado. A todo esto, donde está Michelle?

- No se, creo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca o algo así. Una excusa barata para no estar a mi lado. No se si se ha enfadado o algo. – dijo Amelia. Narcissa le echó una mirada a Lily.

- Bueno, no se, podrias probar de hablar con ella.- dijo la peliroja.

- Ya lo he intentado. Si se ha enfadado, no se porque. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a pedirle a Remus que venga al baile conmigo, no?

Narcissa pellizcó disimuladamente a Lily y se puso a mirarla como una histerica. Lily hizo rodar los ojos.

- Tengo unas ganas de que sea esta noch...

PUM! Unas bola de nieve había aterrizado en la cabeza de Am, la cual profirió un grito. Cuando se recuperó del shock y la confunsión, pudo ver que un Sirius sonriente la miraba de forma burlona. James lo miraba a cierta distancia pero con una sonrisa en la boca mientras hacia señales a la chica de que él era totalmente inocente. Peter y Remus estaban sentados en el arbol, moony leyendo y wormtail mirandolos divertidos.

- Ya veras...!

Amelia salió corriendo mientras cogía bolas de nieve y las lanzaba contra el chico. Una vez hubo llegado se tiró contra Sirius y empezó a embutirle nieve en la boca mientras reía.

- Que lo vas a ahogar, mujer! – gritó James riendo a mas no poder.

- El final de las Hell's girls. – murmuró Narcissa, secandose una lágrima imaginaria del ojo.

- No seas dramatica. – dijo Lily.- Amelia tiene razón, Michelle no se puede enfadar por eso. Y no lo va a hacer. Sería ilogico.

Miraron hacia la muchacha. Ahora James, Sirius y ella habían empezado una guerra de bolas de nieve.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

-------

El vestibulo estaba resplandeciente y hermoso, pero no era nada comparado con el Gran Comedor. Las 4 mesas habían desaparecido. En vez de eso, una pista de baile inmensa. Alrededor había mesas desde de 4 hasta de 10 personas. A la izquierda, una mesa gigantesca que ocupaba toda la pared a lo largo, contenía el bufet libre. En el escenario, las Mistery Sisters ya habían empezado a tocar.

- Pufff, adoro los bailes. – dijo Sirius. – Esta noche Pepe y yo nos vamos de juerga!

PUM! Sirius recibió un golpe de puño de Amelia.

- Guarda tu cosa hasta que crezca.

- Vaya, estás muy guapa! – dijo James.

- Si, casi ni se te reconoce.

PUM! Puñetazo para Sirius.

Amelia llevaba un vestido largo y de tirantes anchos, con mas tela sobresaliendo del vestido, que le daba un toque elegante. Era de un verde oscuro, color musgo, y en algunos trozos de tela que bailaban incluso había tonos mas claros. Tenía un escote moderado pero elegante. (N/A: Para haceros una idea es tipo vestido de Emma Watson en el baile de la 4ª peli pero en verde) Llevaba maquillaje pero no mucho y llevaba el pelo en dos colas, con un clip verde aguantandole el flequillo.

- Te queda muy bien.- dijo Remus sonriendo. Am se puso roja.

- Donde están las demás? – preguntó la morena.

- Eso estamos esperando. – dijo Sirius. – Narcissa no vendrá con nosotros esta noche, claro, porque ha tenido que venir con Lucius, ese energumeno, gilipollas, hijo de... uy perdona Malfoy, no sabia que estuvieras aquí.

Lo dijo con sarcasmo, porque en realidad había dicho todo eso sabiendo que le escuchaba. Lucius arrugó el ceño y Amelia pensó que daba miedo. Sin embargo, Sirius ni se inmutó. Narcissa intentaba aguantarse la risa. Estaba muy mona, con el pelo liso cayendo en cascada y un vestido rosa mas bien corto, sin tirantes, por debajo de las axilas.

- Tu sigue hablando, Black, que ya pasaremos cuentas. No estabas tan gallito cuando tu hermano pequeño anunció delante de toda la familia que quería ser un Death Eater. Y eso que no ha entrado ni en Hogwarts!

Lo dijo de forma que solo pudieran oirlo los Marauders, Amelia y Narcissa. Lucius lo miró con satisfacción y se alejó con Narcissa del brazo, que se quedó mirando a su primo preocupada.

- Sirius...- murmuró James, poniendole una mano en el hombro a su amigo. Sin embargo, él sonrió fingiendo.

- Vamos, me muero de hambre.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Lily y Michelle. La primera llebaba un vestido de tirantes fino y dorados. Era de una tela vaporosa de color perla y acababa en un color dorado a ras del suelo. En la espalda tenía un pequeño escote. Michelle llevaba un vestido largo de color azul de tela parecida a la piel (pero no era piel eh?). Era de cuello de barco, por debajo de los hombros, con un dobladillo que le daba un toque elegante. Lily llevaba el pelo cogido con una pinza y hacía que el pelo rojo le quedara como una palmera, mientras que Michelle llevaba un moño.

- Diosss, que buenas que estais. – gritó James.

- Que romantico.- murmuró Lily.

- Estas muy guapa.- dijo Remus a la castaña. Ella se puso roja. Amelia bajó la mirada.

Lily supo del cierto que si Narcissa hubiera estado ahí, ya se hubiera llevado dos pellizcos y seis miradas.

-------

Una vez hubieron acabado de cenar, James le propuso a su pareja salir a bailar. Ella se quedó mirandolo unos segundos y sonrió asintiendo. Lily sintió ganas de vomitar.

- Podriamos ir nosotros tambien. – le propuso Justin, mirandola de reojo.

- Espera, aún quiero comer un poco mas.- dijo Lily como excusa. Desde la pista de baile vería mejor como James le agarraba el culo a la guarra esa, y no tenia nada de ganas de presenciar eso. Sin embargo, pronto Justin volvió a insistir, así que tuvo que aceptar.

- Voy a por bebidas.- anunció Peter, refiriendose a la mesa larga donde había ponche.

- Te acompaño.- dijo Margaret.

Los dos se alejaron y justo en ese momento Amelia hizo un ruidito con la gargante que indicaba que iba a hacer la pregunta mas temida por Michelle y Sirius.

- Quieres bailar?

Remus abrió la boca y balbuceó, mirando a todos lados. Finalmente asintió, y los dos se fueron a la pista de baile cogidos de la mano.

- Pufff... odio sentir esta rabia. – mencionó Michelle.- Me hace sentir mal...

- Porque es mi mejor amigo.- dijo Sirius.- pero no puedo evitar que me guste.

- Si. Y ha estado ahí siempre que lo he necesitado. Pero ahora nos gusta la misma persona. Dios, vaya mierda!

- Pero esque es tan encantadora. Nunca te peleas con tus amigos de pequeño, pero cuando te gusta una chica...

- ...empiezan a llegar los problemas.- concluyó Michelle. – Y al principio sonries y no le das importancia, simplemente sueltas que está bueno, pero luego se vuelve mas serio... Pero he compartido toda mi vida con ella. Nos hemos dejado la ropa...

- ...y hemos hecho mil travesuras juntos...

- ... hemos llorado...

- Pero esque ella es tan guapa...- suspiró Sirius.- Sus ojos...

- ...su boca...

- ...y su pelo...

- ...color café y con un aire tan...indomable...

Sirius y Michelle se miraron y sonrieron.

- Vaya, eres muy buena conversadora, congeniamos bien.- dijo él, pero luego puso cara de confusión.- Pero Amelia tiene el pelo negro...

--------

- Te importa si voy al baño? – murmuró Lily, mientras Justin sonreía negando.

Lily recorrió todo el Gran comedor con paso ligero. Los baños mas cercanos eran los de las mazmorras y, pese a que no le hacía ninguna gracia, entró. Un grupo de Slytherins estaban fumando.

- Me lo ha dado una sangre sucia.- dijo una de ellas que llevaba tacones y una falda tan minuscula que parecía un cinturon. – Está de muerte.

- Eh, y tu que miras?

Lily siguió su trayecto y entró en uno de los compartimientos, el humo casi ahogandola.

Salío lo mas rapido que pudo. Entre la oscuridad de las mazmorras se sentía indefensa, así que aceleró el paso. Repentinamente alguien la cogió del brazo. Se asustó, pero no profirió ningun sonido. Al girarse lentamente, pudo apreciar una cara palida de pelo largo y platino medio oculta en la oscuridad. Malfoy estaba a escasos centimetros de su cara.

-----

- Remus!

El chico se giró, viendo a James corriendo hacia él.

- Menos mal que encuentro a alguien. Vente conmigo un rato.

- Por que?

- Intento escaparme de Stacy, está empezando a hablar de pintalabios.- dijo James. – Porfavor, vente conmigo un rato. Necesito escaparme de aquí y no quiero estar solo, sino me aburro.

- Por que no se lo dices a Sirius?

- No le encuentro.

- Esque...- murmuró Remus, mirando a Am por el rabillo del ojo.

- No importa.- dijo ella, sonriendo.- Puedes irte un rato si quieres. Puedo ir a buscar a las chicas.

Remus le agradeció el gesto y James y él salieron del gran Comedor. Amelia se quedó mirandolos. Justo en ese momento Sirius apareció a su lado.

- Donde estabas? James te estaba buscando. – dijo Am. Si hubiera aparecido un poco antes, Remus se hubiera podido quedar con ella...

- He salido un rato afuera.

- Y Michelle?

- Ha ido con Narcissa. Estaba sola, no sabe donde ha ido Lucius. Ni le importa.

- Bufff, que calor.- dijo ella.

- Te apetece un paseo por los jardines? – preguntó él. Amelia asintió con gusto.

------

- Genial.- dijo el rubio. Lily retrocedió un paso.

- Dejame Malfoy. No estoy para jueguecitos.- dijo la peliroja, intentando parecer firme.

- Que haces tu a estas horas... en territorio enemigo?

- Iba al lababo.

Él la acorraló contra la pared. Genial, todo por ir al lababo. Tuvo la tentación de gritar pero entonces se sentiria idiota. Y mas aún si nadie venia.

Malfoy se acercó a ella. Segundos después, estaba presionando sus labios contra los de Lily. Ella intentaba girar la cara mientras hacia fuerza sobre su pecho para que se apartase. No habia nada que hacer.

- Malfoy.

La voz sonó como un eco por todas las vacías mazmorras. Lily se sintió aliviada al ver que Lucius se apartaba y miraba a la figura de donde había provenido su nombre. Lily no había estado tan contenta de verle en toda su vida.

- Severus.- dijo el rubio.- Que quieres? Estaba cazando a mi presa.

Snape lo miró con una ceja alzada. Malfoy, sin embargo, no se separó ni un centimetro de la peliroja.

- Slughorn quiere verte en su despacho. – dijo el moreno.

- Que quiere? – dijo Lucius, como si le fastidiara tener que irse en ese momento.

- Verte en su despacho. – repitió Snape. Lily casi rie. Lucius lo miró y, viendo que no sacaria nada de Severus, se retiró hacia el despacho de Slughorn.

- Gracias.- dijo Lily. Severus se acercó.

- No hay de que.- dijo él, retirando la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.- Que hacias por aquí, de todas formas?

- Solo iba al lababo mas cercano! Esque ya no se puede ni ir al lababo sin que te acosen?

- Aparentemente no.- dijo él.

- No nos hemos visto ultimamente. Como te va todo?

- Bien. Aún soy joven para entrar en los Death Eaters. – dijo él.

- No hagas broma con eso.- dijo Lily.- como que me llamo Liliana Roseline Evans que no vas a ser un Death Eater.

- Tu segundo nombre es Roseline? – preguntó Severus con media sonrisa.

- Todos tenemos defectos.- se encogió de hombros la peliroja.

- Lily!

Los dos se giraron. James y Remus los miraban, el primero con la varita levantada.

- Que haces aquí, Potter? – dijo Lily. James pareció extremecerse.

- Lo mismo me preguntaba de ti.

- Nada que a ti te incumba.- dijo ella.

James la miró con expresion indefinida, entre rabia y desesperación, y luego se giró hacia Severus, apuntando la varita hacia su cabeza.

- Y tu que, Snivellus? Quieres que te augmente un poco la cabeza? La nariz? Me parece que no puede ser mas grande de lo que ya es...

Lily le iba a decir que se callase, pero justo en ese momento, unos pasos de tacón se aproximaban a paso rapido por el suelo de las mazmorras.

- Viene un profesor.- anunció Remus.

Los nervios de Lily augmentaron. Si les pillaba un profesor ahí, cuando el baile era en el Gran Salón y la sala común de Gryffindor era justo en el lado contrario, tendrian problemas. Remus fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió y se escondió en un hueco que había detrás de una estatua. Snape abrió un armario y no dudó en meterse dentro. Luego estiró de la muñeca de Lily y ella también entró, aún aturdida. James profirió un pequeño grito de exclamación y también se adentró en el armario. Los tres allí casi no cabían, así que tuvieron que encajarse incomodamente. Entre los cuerpos, una mano que Lily reconoció como la de James alcanzó el pomo y echó el pestillo.

Los pasos se hicieron mas ruidosos y supieron que se estaba acercando. James se removió haciendo un poco de ruido y Lily contubo la respiración. Los tacones (ahora habia distinguido el ruido) se pararon, pero no por mucho rato. La puerta de una clase cercana se abrió y entró dentro.

- No estes tan tensa Evans, me han puesto en detención miles de veces.- rió James. Lily le hizo callar.

Los tacones salieron de la clase, cerraron la puerta y se alejaron. Lily respiró tranquila.

- Vamos a salir de aquí, me estoy asando.

Acercó la mano al pestillo, pero este no cedió.

- No se abre...

James lo provó, pero no consiguió abrirla.

- Genial... – murmuró Severus al otro lado de Lily (ella estaba en medio).

- Me voy a quedar sin aire... me ahogo...me mareo.

- Tranquilizate, eso es simplemente por los nervios.- dijo James.- Es un pestillo magico, solo se abre desde fuera y con magia.

- Genial, perfecto... espera, Remus está fuera! Remus!

Oyeron los pasos de alguien, sin duda el licantropo. Intentó abrir el armario pero fue imposible.

- Es magico. – dijo James. – Se podría abrir con un hechizo, pero yo no soy experto en esto y no me acuerdo de él.

- Genial, y que hacemos? – preguntó Lily.

- Tranquilos, se de alguien que sabe perfectamente lo que hacer.

-----

- Achís!

- Jesús. La noche es fria.

- Nah, deben estar hablando de mi.

Amelia rió y Sirius se hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bueno, que te parece la noche?

- Está bastante bien.- dijo Amelia, mirando el cielo. Ojalá Remus no se hubiera marchado y estuviera aún abrazada a su cuerpo. Aunque, de hecho, Sirius estaba siendo educado esa noche.

Oyeron unos ruidos cerca y Sirius se agachó tras unos matorrales, agarrando a Am de la muñeca y haciendola agacharse a su lado. Se quedaron quietos un rato, mirando por encima de los matorrales. Porfin ella pudo ver la razón por la que Sirius se había agachado. Un chico y una chica que Am desconocía se estaban besando apasionadamente en un banco unos siete metros delante de ellos. Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja, apunto de reir.

- Mejor no les molestamos. – dijo Amelia, avisando a Sirius de que no se riera o serian descubiertos.

- Parece que le está comiendo la cara. – susurró él.

- Mira que eres basto... ¬¬ - murmuró Amelia. – Ya son mayorcitos, saben lo que hacen.

Sirius dejó de reirse. Se miraron un instante. Estaba todo bastante oscuro, escondidos detrás de los arbustos, ella de rodillas y él de cuclillas. Sirius se acercó un centimetro. Amelia abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Iba a darle un beso? Pero no la odiaba? Ella cerró un poco los ojos, esperando. Realmente esperaba un beso de Sirius? La distancia se hizo mas corta. Él se acercó un poco mas, haciendo que Amelia se sonrojara ligeramente. Entre el silencio se oían los besos de los adolescentes que tenian a unos metros... y unas pisadas.

- Sirius!

El ambiente se cortó de inmediato. Los dos salieron de su estupor, a escasos centimetros de sus caras. Se levantaron rapidamente. La pareja cercana se levantó mirandolos mal y se alejaron. Desde las puertas del castillo, Remus llegaba corriendo como si le faltara el aliento.

- Rapido, no hay tiempo que perder!

- Que pasa? – murmuró él, notoriamente confuso.

- James, Lily y Severus están en un armario encerrados, tienes que sacarlos antes de que los pille algun profesor!

Amelia maldijo a dicho armario, a los tres, a Remus, y a si misma por pensar eso.

--------

- Me estás clavando el codo en la espalda.

- Lo siento.- le dijo James a la peliroja retirando el brazo tanto como pudo. El ambiente se volvió a quedar callado. – Lo siento.

- Eso ya lo has dicho, no hace falta que te disculpes mas.- dijo Lily. Se sentía incomoda entre dos chicos y tan juntos. A un lado, Severus olía a galletas y al otro James olía a chocolate. Galletas de chocolate.

- No me refería a eso. – murmuró James. – No planeaba decirlo delante de Snivellus, pero no he podido estar a solas contigo ni un solo instante. Siento lo que pasó la noche de la boda.

- James...

- No, dejame hablar. Se que fui un imbecil, te juro que yo no soy así, puedes pegarme si quieres, te juro que no volverá a pasar. Sabes que te quiero Lily, por eso se me fue un poco la cabeza...

- No importa, está olvidado. – susurró ella. Estaba tan aliviada de que James porfin se hubiera disculpado que ni se acordaba de que estaban encerrados en un armario.

- Amigos? – dijo él, extendiendo su mano todo lo que pudo hacia ella.

- Amigos.- murmuró ella, estrachandola. Snape carraspeó.

- Si que tarda el gilipollas ese.

Lily sabia que James se hubiera levantado si hubiera tenido el sitio suficiente.

- Ya basta. James, estate quieto.- dijo Lily, poniendole una mano en el pecho al chico porque habia empezado a mover los puños.- Y tu Severus callate.

Porfin unos pasos se acercaron. Se distinguian claramente tres tipos; uno de ellos era de tacón.

- Somos nosotros.- susurró Sirius.

- Dios mio, en que lios os meteis.- murmuró Amelia.

Sirius levantó la varita, intentando acordarse del hechizo.

- Venga, dentro de poco los profesores estarán aquí.

- Lo tengo!

Sirius apuntó la varita al pomo y murmuró dos palabras en latín que nadie consiguió descifrar. El paño profirió un pequeño "clac" y la puerta se abrió. Los tres se precipitaron fuera del armario en busca de aire.

- Dios, que agobio...– dijo Lily.

- Y que lo digas.

Se quedaron todos callados y, sin hacerse notar, Severus se deslizó hacia su sala común. Solo Lily se dio cuenta de su ida.

- Volvemos al baile? – propuso Sirius.

-------

Hacia media hora que Narcissa se había ido a buscar bebidas. Seguro que se había entretenido hablando con un chico guapo. Genial.

Se sentía realmente tonta sentada allí, marginada. Había buscado a los demás con la mirada pero no habia rastro de ninguno, aparte de Peter que estaba muy entretenido con Margaret y parecía pasarselo bien y todo. No era plan incordiarle.

Mientras miraba sus uñas oyó a alguien sentarse a su lado. Seguramente era alguna persona que estaba cansada. Sin embargo, la voz que sonó fue fria y calculadora.

- Te lo pasas bien?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius, que la miraba atentamente. Lo que le faltaba! Porlomenos ahí con tanta gente no podia hacer nada. O eso esperaba Michelle.

- Que haces aquí sola?

- Esperando a que alguien venga.

- Ese alguien era yo?

- Ni por asomo.

Se quedó mirandola fijamente, aunque ella preferia mirar el cielo del Gran Comedor. El corazón le palpitaba muy rapido.

- Sabes? Siempre has sido mi ravenclaw preferida.

- Pues muy bien.

Lucius la miró, enfadado por su voz cortante.

- No te vayas de lista.

La cogió bruscamente del mentón. Algunos alumnos lo vieron, pero giraron las cabezas, sin querer meterse en lios. Michelle los odió.

- Sueltame. – murmuró ella.

- Ni hablar.

Se acercó un poco mas, su respiracion sobre la de ella. Michelle pensaba que la besaria, pero repentinamente, Lucius salió disparado hacia un lado cayendo de la silla, soltando a Michelle. Ella miró hacia su derecha. Remus estaba de pie, muy enfadado y con un puño alzado.

- Esque estás sordo? – dijo.

Michelle nunca le habia visto así. Detrás de él pudo distinguir a Lily, James, Sirius y Amelia mirandole incredulos.

- Calmate moony. – dijo Sirius.

- Estas bien Michelle? – preguntó Remus mirandola. Ella asintió. Lucius se levantó mirandolo amenazadoramente, pero pronto vino McGonagall a ponerlos en detención. Malfoy se fue resoplando.

- Gracias Remus.- dijo Michelle. Nunca habia visto así al licantropo.

- Esque me saca de mis casillas.- dijo él, agarrandose el puño.

Michelle no necesitaba explicaciones. Estaba tan contenta que podria ponerse a saltar en medio del baile.

Esa misma noche, en la habitación de las chicas de la torre de hufflepuff, una chica de pelo negro y corto lloraba silenciosamente contra la almohada, dudando que Remus hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella.


	10. La petición

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 10: LA PETICIÓN

- Os lo juro, es increible, puede aguantar siete copas en fila con la nariz! Bueno, se le cayó una, pero esque la empujaron sin querer y...

- Si, y la profesora McGonagall la puso en detención. Nos has explicado lo mismo tres veces, wormtail. – dijo Sirius con voz cansada.

- Pero aun no os podeis creer lo mejor...! – siguió Peter emocionadisimo.

- Que aguantó la copa caida con el pie? – dijo James, garbateando en su cuaderno.

- Que se salvó de la detención con una sola sonrisa? – dijo Remus.

- Tambien nos lo has contado, Pet. – dijo Sirius.- Puedes dejar ya de hablar de Margaret? Pero si antes decias que era un bicho raro!

- Eso era antes de conocerla, en serio, es genial.

- Buenos dias. – murmuró Amelia, llegando a la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaban los cuatro sentados. Y, a pesar de que era sabado, estaba bastante llena.- Habeis visto a Lily?

- Nop. – murmuró James.- Sino estaria con ella.

- Considerando que te odia, eso es improbable.

- No me odia, vale?

- No, te tiene alergia. – rió Sirius.

- Tu callate, que tengo información muy valiosa para ti que podria difundir en tres segundos.- dijo James, sonriendo y mirando a Amelia, que estaba entretenida mirando un dibujo de Remus (Si, ya, el dibujo ¬¬)

- Sabes? No se si tendré suficiente dinero en la proxima salida a Hogsmade. – James le miró fulminante.- Jake mate.

- Quereis dejaros de tonterias? – preguntó Amelia. – Seguro que no la habeis visto?

- Ya te emos dicho que no, gotzilla. – dijo Sirius y, al mirarse, los dos se sonrojaron.

- Bueno, no hace falta ser borde. – dijo ella, apartando la vista.- Si la veis le decis que la estoy buscando.

Y salió corriendo, con los libros en los brazos y las mini-coletas bailando.

- Me acabo de acordar que tengo que...ir a...al lababo.- dijo Sirius, levantandose de repente y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

- No corrais! – gritó Madame Pince.

--------

- Amelia!

Ella se giró, temerosa.

- ...Que pasa?

- mmm...solo queria decirte que...- dijo, y se quedaron callados, Am mirando al suelo, Sirius al techo. Despues de unos segundos, él volvió a hablar. – Que lo del otro dia... que simplemente es que tenias una cosa en el pelo y...

- Si, si, lo entiendo...- sonrió ella. – No pasó nada.

- Exacto. – asintió él.

- No te preocupes. No pensaba nada raro.

- Genial. Pues...nos vemos.

- Nos vemos.

Sirius se fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Era la conversacion mas rara que habia tenido nunca.

--------

- Lily?

La peliroja se giró.

- Hola, Justin!

- Que haces?

- Ayudo a la Profesora McGonagall a hacer inventario y ahora iba al baño. – sonrió ella. Justin se sonrojó.

- Oye, ayer casi no nos vimos al final. Te fuiste al baño y ya no volviste.

- Lo se, lo siento. Esque tuve unos cuantos problemas. – contestó Lily.

- Esque...bueno, talvez te apeteceria...

- Eh?

- Mira... – dijo, alzando la mirada y clavandola en los ojos verdes de la Gryffindor. Tenia una mirada decidida. – Lily, creo que me gustas y había pensado...no se... salir algun dia o algo, para ir a Hogsmeade...

- Oh...- murmuró ella, totalmente sorprendida. Le habia pillado desprevenido. – Vaya, me alagas mucho, pero si casi no nos conocemos y...

- Ah, bueno, si no quieres da igual...- dijo, abatido.

- No, no es eso, para nada. Dejame que me lo piense, vale?

- Claro, lo que quieras.

------

- Aún te duele?

- Un poco. – contestó Remus, mirandose el puño. – Pero valió la pena.

Se quedaron en silencio. La sala comun estaba vacía a parte de ellos dos y el fuego crepitaba con insistencia. A pesar de que el invierno ya había finalizado y empezaba la primavera, aún hacia bastante frio.

- Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el moreno.

- No se, siempre he querido vengarme de Malfoy...

- Vengarte de Malfoy o defender a Michelle?

Remus levantó la cabeza de su libro. Sirius le miraba con ojos neutros.

- A que biene eso?

- Si te gusta Michelle, Amelia quedará destrozada.- dijo el Black.- Si vas a rechazarla hazlo con tacto.

- Lo se padfoot, no hace falta que me des clases de cómo tratar a Amelia. Eres tu quien siempre la hace sentir mal. Y, de todas formas, yo no he dicho que me guste Michelle.

- De modo que tampoco lo niegas.

En ese momento el retrato se abrió y entró James caminando con furia.

- Me ha escrito mi primo, va a venir a mi casa para las vacaciones de semana santa... y quiere conocer a "mi novia"

- Pero si tu no tienes novia. – dijo Sirius.

- Ese es el problema.

- Eh, chicos! Nunca adivinariais lo que acaba de hacer Margaret! – gritó Wormtail entrando a la sala comun corriendo.

--------

- Te ha pedido salir? En serio?

- Shhh...baja la voz.

Amelia se tapó la boca y Lily miró a su alrededor. La clase seguía tan alborotada como siempre y no parecia que nadie se hubiera percatado de lo dicho.

- Y que le vas a decir? – preguntó Amelia.

- No lo se, es muy buen chico, me sabe mal por él...

- Pero a ti no te gusta, no? – preguntó la morena.

- No creo... pero imaginate que quedo con él y resulta ser una persona maravillosa.

- O una persona horrible. – murmuró Amelia. – Si sales con él una vez será mucho mas dificil despegarle de ti.

- No seas exagerada. – dijo la pelirroja. – No pasa nada por salir una vez. Nos damos un paseo por Hogsmeade y a ver que tal.

- No se, sigo pensando que no es buena idea. Tiene un aire psicotico.

- Tu ves muchas pelis ¬¬

- No, en serio, te mira raro, como si estuviera obsesionado. Como puede ser que solo compartiendo una clase te lo hayas encontrado tantas veces.

- Casualidad, y tampoco han sido tantas. Deja de hacerte paranoias. – dijo Lily.

- He dicho que hagais los ejercicios, no que os pongais a hablar! – gritó la profesora McGonagall, y todo el mundo calló.

Lily y Amelia no sabian que James habia escuchado toda la conversación.

------

- Hola...- dijo timidamente.

- Hola. – sonrió él amablemente.

- James y los demás aún no se han despertado?

- No. Lo he intentado, pero no ha servido de nada. – dijo.

- Ya veo.

Se sentó, mas que nada porque se sentía tonta de pie. Cogió una tostada y empezó a comersela a pequeños bocaditos.

- Y tu a quien esperas?

- A Lily y a Amelia. Habiamos quedado a la hora de desayunar, pero me he levantado demasiado temprano.

- Y Narcissa? – preguntó el licantropo frunciendo el ceño.

- Tenia que...ah...hacer cosas...

- Ah.

Se quedaron en silencio total. Michelle se miraba las manos. Era el momento de decirlo.

- Muchas gracias...por lo del otro dia...

Remus levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Luego sonrió calidamente.

- No fue nada. Se lo merecía.

- Ya...

- Michelle!

Michelle se giró. Lily venía corriendo dando saltos hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Aún no sabes lo ultimo.

- Y que es? – dijo la Ravenclaw, deseando haber podido estar unos minutos mas a solas con Remus.

- Justin me ha pedido salir!

- En serio? Y que le vas a decir?

- Aún no lo se!

- Te veo de buen humor hoy. – sonrió Remus. Lily asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si, hoy veo el baso medio lleno. No se por qué.

En ese momento aparecieron James y Sirius por las puertas del Gran Comedor y se sentaron frente a Remus y Michelle.

- Ya estais despiertos? – pregutó Remus.

- Esa no es realmente la palabra que yo diria. – respondió Sirius con los ojos medio cerrados y un bostezo en la boca.

- Peter ha venido a hablarnos de Margaret. – dijo James con el mismo aspecto que Sirius. Y encima con el pelo revuelto. – Así que hemos tenido que huir.

- Mira que sois malos. – dijo Amelia, que acababa de llegar. – Es vuestro amigo, deberiais escucharle.

- Dime eso cuando lo tengas las 24 horas hablandote de la misma persona.

- No debe ser para tanto.- rió Lily. – Bueno, voy a pedir hora para el aula de astronomia. Ahora vengo.

- El aula de astronomia? Para qué, para tu cita con Justin? – rió Narcissa haciendo acto de presencia.

La mesa se quedó totalmente callada e incluso Narcissa paró en seco de reir. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

- No, es porque tengo que hacer un trabajo para subir nota y necesito mirar directamente por el telescopio.- dijo Lily.- Ahora vuelvo.- y se fue rapidamente.

- Yo tambien me voy. – dijo James unos segundos despues. – No tengo hambre.

- Que? Lo siento, no lo habia dicho con mala intención... – se disculpó Narcissa.

-------

Genial, Narcissa habia metido la pata hasta el fondo. La situación mas incomoda que habia vivido.

PUM!

- L-lo siento, no iba mirando y...

- No importa.

- Ah, Buenos dias!

Lily se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano a Severus, que la cogió para levantarse. Todos sus libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo, así que se agacharon a cogerlos.

- Hacía tiempo que no te veía. – dijo ella, recogiendo libros. Astronomia, Aritmacia, Transfiguración...

- Lo se. Pero bueno, debes estar ocupada.

- Eh? A que te refieres?

- Las noticias vuelan. – dijo él, mirando al suelo. – Me alegro por ti.

- Te refieres a...?

- El tio ese que se llama Justin. – dijo, recogiendo aun libros.- Te gusta?

- No lo creo. Lo mas seguro es que le diga que no.- le sonrió ella. Severus miró al suelo, sonrojandose. Lily se extrañó, pero siguió recogiendo libros. Herbologia, Pociones...- Vaya! Este libro de pociones es del año que biene!

- Si. Lo encontré en mi casa y lo leo cuando me aburro. Aunque sea de 6º grado lo entiendo bien.

- Me alegro que te prepares para el años que biene. Talvez sea muy duro.

- Puede ser.

- Estás nervioso por los TIMO? Están a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo he empezado a estudiar ya. – dijo ella, levantandose ya con los libros que habia recogido y entregandoselos a su propietario.

- Yo empezaré a estudiar en Semana Santa. Lo mas seguro es que me quede en el castillo.

- Yo me iré a casa, y allí es dificil estudiar con los gritos de mi hermana, así que tengo que ser precabida. – dijo la pelirroja.

- Bueno, espero que te vayan bien los examenes... y con el chico. Me tengo que ir. Adios.

- Adios!

Lily se quedó mirando como Severus se iba, pasando por al lado de James, que estaba apoyado en la pared, los ojos clavados en Lily. La chica se sintió nerviosa. Él tenia una expresion neutra.

- Hola. – dijo la pelirroja.

- Hola.

Despues de unos segundo, Lily se giró para seguir su camino hacia el despacho de Sinistra, pero la voz de James sonó suavemente, interrumpiendo su camino.

- No lo hagas, por favor...

La chica se giró. James la seguia mirando, esta vez con ojos suplicantes y su voz sonaba igual que aquella noche en la boda en Hogsmeade.

- Que quieres decir?

- No salgas con Justin, porfavor...

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. James se acercó a ella. Lily dio un paso atrás.

- En serio me estas pidiendo que no salga con otra persona? – dijo ella, totalmente incredula.

- Te lo pido porfavor...

- James, me das miedo, apartate. – contestó ella claramente. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él y le empujó hacia atrás.

- Lily, ya te dije que no volveria a hacer lo que hice en la boda, no te preocupes. Solo quiero pedirte que no salgas con él.

- Y te parece poco? James, eso a ti no te incumbe. No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

- Simplemente piensalo. No sabes nada de él.

- Las decisiones sobre mi vida las tomo yo, vale? – dijo, y se giró para seguir andando.

- Es injusto. – dijo él, y Lily se paró en seco, pero no se volteó. – Conoces a ese tio desde hace dos dias y te planteas salir con él. Me conoces desde hace cinco años y siempre me has dicho que no sin pensarlo.

- Lo que no es justo es que me recrimines eso. Yo soy como soy. Si no te gusta, lo siento.

Y siguió su camino hacia el despacho de la profesora de Astronomia.

----

- Una carta!

- De quien es?

- Mi madre.

Amelia miró como Lily leía la carta que una lechuza parda le habia traido. Cuando acabó, la dejó a un lado.

- Que dice?

- Que para semana santa puedo ir a casa. – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. – Hace mucho que no les veo.

- Vaya, genial!

Se quedaron en silencio. Amelia se miraba las manos mientras la Gryffindor leía un libro muy grueso.

- Sabes que?

- Que? – dijo Lily, levantando la cabeza de su lectura.

- El otro dia estuve pensando... por qué Remus defendió a Michelle ese dia?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que la pelirroja miraba fijamente a su amiga.

- No lo se, talvez fuera simplemente porque es su amiga. Habría hecho lo mismo por ti.- dijo, devolviendo los ojos al libro.

- Puede que si. – dijo la morena. – O puede que no.

- A que quieres llegar?

- He estado cada noche pensando en él. Me corresponde o no? Ya no tiene nada que ver con Michelle, es simplemente personal. Quero saber lo que siente. Por eso...

- Por eso que? – preguntó Lily.

- Por eso, en cuanto vuelva de las vacaciones de semana santa, voy a decirle lo que siento.

-----

- Hola Kyle. Tu eres amigo de Justin no? Sabes donde está?

- Creo que fuera, en los jardines.

- Gracias.

Corrió hacia fuera. Aún hacía mucho frio pese a que la semana santa estaba cerca. Incluso habia sitios en que aun habia nieve. Lily miró a su alrededor. En un lugar muy apartado de los demas, distinguió al muchacho, de espaldas. Estaba rodeado por un monticulo de nieve blanca.

- Hola Justin.

Él se giró para mirarla de reojo, pero pronto volvió a su posicion inicial.

- Hola.

Lily se extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él para no saber que estaba haciendo, pero percebia como sus manos se movian.

- Bueno, solo queria decirte que, sobre lo que me dijiste el otro dia...

- No quieres, no?

- Eh...como lo has sabido?

- Se rumorea por todo el colegio.- respondió él.

- Oh...- se quedaron en silencio un rato.

- Es porque soy feo? Porque soy un pesado? Por que?

- No, simplemente es que no creo que ahora esté interesada en salir con nadie.

- Ya...

Lily percibió un tono raro en la voz del chico y no se sentía muy comoda hablando con su espalda.

- Justin, puedes mirarme a la cara?

- Para que? Soy un don nadie, no?

- Justin, que...?

Lily se quedó estupefacta y sin respiración. Se habia acercado un poco y, desde su nueva posicion, podia ver perfectamente lo que Justin estaba haciendo.

Tenia la cara roja con los ojos bien abiertos y mirandola desmesuradamente, con lagrimas en los ojos, casi con locura. En su mano derecha, un largo y afilado cutex y en la otra tres profundos cortes en la muñeca. Tenia las manos ensangrentadas, sangre escarlata. Lily sintió marearse. Las gotas de sangre caían sobre la nieve blanca, haciendo un contraste impresionante.

- Ju-justin, que haces! Ayuda porfavor!

- No, Lily. Tu solo has contribuido un poco a que mi vida sea una mierda.

- Porfavor, necesitamos ayuda!

- Callate! – gritó, alargando su cutex ensangrentado hacia su yugular. Lily sintió como las lagrimas le resbalaban por el rostro.

La sangre caía sobre la nieve. Plic, plic. De blanco a rojo intenso. Ruidos de pisadas. Lily lo vió todo borroso. La imagen de Justin se iba haciendo menos clara. Cayó hacia atrás, la nieve amortiguando la caida. Y luego, nada.

------

- Lily! Lily!

Se despertó de golpe, incorporandose de la cama. Las caras de sus tres amigas y los cuatro marauders estaban allí, mirandola atentamente. Sintió que se mareaba al levantarse tan de golpe.

- Que pasa? Que...?

- Tranquila, te desmayaste por ver tanta sangre. – anunció Narcissa.

- Pero...Justin... Y Justin?

- Lo han enviado a Sant Mungo. – dijo Sirius. – Le faltaba un tornillo.

- No seas descortés.- murmuró la Black.

- Espera, que ha pasado?

- James te oyó y fue a buscar a un profesor. Te llevaron a la infermeria y a Justin a Sant Mungo. – explicó Amelia.

- Por que siempre que estoy en problemas apareces tu, James? ¬¬

- Porque te sigo a todas partes

- No quiero tantas visitas aquí! Agobiais a la paciente. Necesita recuperarse! – exclamó Madame Pomfrey.

- Nos vemos luego. – susurró Michelle, y todos excepto James salieron de la infermeria.

- Que pasa, quieres restregarmelo por la cara? ¬¬

- No, quiero pedirte un favor. – dijo James mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que hablaban en pribado.

- Y que favor es ese?

- Pues...que vengas estas vacaciones a mi casa.

- Que? Ni hablar! – dijo Lily firmemente, incorporandose de la cama. – Son los unicos dias que podré ver a mi familia en todo el curso y no voy a desperdiciarlos.

- No digo que vengas todas las vacaciones, me conformo con tres o cuatro dias.

- Te he dicho que no.

- Está bien...- dijo James, mostrando una cara desolada que Lily sabía que era falsa. – Con todo lo que he hecho yo por ti... Te acabo de salvar del suicida ese... encontré el anillo de tu abuelo y te trage a la infermeria cuando te desmayaste, las dos veces... y así me lo agradeces...

- Ay... está bien... Y para que quieres que vaya a tu casa?

- Para que te hagas pasar por mi novia delante de mi primo.

- Que! Ni hablar! Eso si que no!

- Estabas tan mal cuando te recogí...seguro que hubieras muerto si no lo hubiera hecho...

- Mis deberes durante un mes.

- Tres semanas.

- Y una bolsa gigante de golosinas de Honeydukes.

- Trato hecho.


	11. La casa de los Potter

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 11: LA CASA DE LOS POTTER

- Mamá!

- Lily!

La pelirroja abrazó fuertemente a su madre. Algunos vecinos asomaban las cabezas, curiosos por lo que pasaba.

- Será mejor que entremos dentro.

Una vez Lily notó el calor de su hogar, sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de alegria. Estaba otra vez en casa.

- Hola. – dijo una arrogante Petunia asomandose por la puerta.

- Hola! Me alegro de estar en casa!

El señor Evans subió la maleta de la chica a su habitación. Lily recordó.

- Por cierto, mamá, prometí a un amigo que pasaria unos dias en su casa. Me dijo que me recogería pasado mañana. Te parece bien?

- Oh, cariño, no hables ahora de eso, es pasado mañana, hay tiempo, quiero que primero me expliques todo lo que has hecho durante lo que llevas de curso.

--------

- Lily, que pronto te has levantado... y que haces vestida?

- Como que que hago vestida? – preguntó la chica, cogiendo una galleta de la bandeja que llevaba su madre.- Te dije que hoy vendría James a recogerme para pasar tres o cuatro dias en su casa.

- Que? Ni hablar, tu te quedas con tu familia, como debe ser.

- Pero mamá, hicimos un trat- quiero decir, que se lo prometí.

- No conozco a ese chico ni a sus padres, como quieres que te deje ir a un sitio desconocido para mi?

- Bueno, me dejas ir a Hogwarts... Ademas, es el chico que me ha salvado tantas veces...

- Me da igual. Que venga, ya le diré yo un par de cosas.

De repente, la chimenea crepitó y el fuego se volvió esmeralda. Una figura salió de él, hizo una reberencia y mostró una sonrisa radiante.

- Buenos dias señora Evans. Vengo a buscar a su hija para pasar unos dias juntos en mi casa de verano. Yo me ocuparé de que no le pase nada.

- O.O Ya está preparada, venga Lily vete con este chico tan apuesto.

- Mamá, no decias que no me ibas a dejar ir? ¬¬

- Esque parece muy buen partido

- Iré a coger las cosas de Lily. – dijo James, todo caballeroso.

- No, no te molestes, ya voy yo. – sonrió la señora Evans, y subió por las escaleras.

- Eres penoso ¬¬

- Es mi mejor truco para resultar irresistible a las madres

- Oye, y ese primo tuyo cuando llegará? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ya está en mi casa, pero le he dicho que no viniera.- dijo el chico, observando la casa. Sonrió al ver una foto de Lily cuando era pequeña desnuda.

- Oye, nada de besuqueos, está claro? – dijo ella, tapando la foto.

- Espero que sepas ser buena actriz. – dijo él mirandola de reojo.

- Pues claro, soy la mejor.

- Ya está! – dijo la mujer, entregandoles el equipaje.- Que te lo pases bien cariño!

- Adios!

Una vez se hubieron metido en la chimenea, Lily notó como todo daba vueltas. Pronto tocaron el suelo. Se encontraban en una cocina rustica muy grande y alumbrada.

- Bienvenida a mi casa de verano.

- Oye, están tus padres?

- Vendrán mañana.

- Genial. Osea que podeis violarme cuando querais.

- No me tientes

Se oyeron unos pasos y una cabeza se asomó por la puerta. El chico entró dentro y cogió la mano de Lily para depositar un pequeño beso en ella.

- Lily, este es Christopher. Chris, esta es Lily.

Era un chico alto y fornido, uno o dos años mayor que ellos. Tenia el pelo engominado y un poco de punta de color negro y unas cejas pobladas, pero no quedaban mal en su rostro cuadrado. Tenia unos ojos grandes y achinados y su tez era mas bien morena. Tenia cierto atractivo.

- Encantada.

- Vaya, James me había dicho que eras preciosa, pero no imaginaba que lo eras tanto.

Lily se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Se notaba que era un seductor.

Se pasaron parte de la mañana enseñandole la casa a Lily. La chica pensó que los Potter debian tener mucho dinero, pues esa casa era enorme.

- Y esta será tu habitación. – dijo James, señalando una puerta. Lily asintió.

- Que? Vaya, no dormís en la misma habitación? Que pareja tan rara... – murmuró Chris, y Lily notó una sonrisa de malicia.

- Esque no me has dejado acabar, me refiero a que Lily dormirá ahí conmigo, verdad Lily?

La pelirroja notó como la mano de James le pellizcaba la espalda.

- S-si.

- Pues mas vale que no hagais ruido por la noche, tengo el sueño ligero. – dijo el muchacho y les dio la espalda para seguir enseñando la casa a Lily.

- Mas te vale que la bolsa de golosinas sea grandiosa, James.

--------

- James! – se quejó Lily, encogiendose en la tumbona y apartando el libro del chico, que estaba totalmente empapado. Realmente le sentaba bien el bañador y no tenia mal cuerpo. Ademas, sin gafas estaba mejor.

- Lo siento. – sonrió él, sentandose a un lado de donde ella estaba estirada. – Por que no te bañas?

Lily observó la magnifica piscina, desde donde Christopher les miraba curioso.

- No tengo muchas ganas. – dijo ella, notando como las gotas del pelo y cuerpo de James resbalaban hasta caer en su piel. – Está fria.

- Bueno, hoy hace un poco de calor.

- Soy bastante friolera. – contestó. James la miró unos segundos a los ojos y luego bajó la vista, escudriñando su cuerpo en bañador.

- No me mires. – dijo ella sonrojada, intentando no mover mucho la boca para que no se oyera desde el agua. No seria una conversación muy común entre dos enamorados.

- Perdón. – dijo él, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Oye, os vais a dar el lote o no? – gritó el chico desde la piscina. James, que estaba de espaldas a él, se giró un instante, pero luego volvió a mirar a Lily. Sus ojos eran suplicantes. Lily, procurando que Chris no la viera, movió los ojos en señal de negación.

- Ni hablar, ni un beso.

- Solo que lo parezca, venga...

Lily observó el rostro malicioso de Chris. Luego miró a James y murmuró.

- Te quiero matar.

Él sonrió y se acercó unos centimetros. Lily sintió un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo. Observó como el rostro de James se le acercaba cada vez mas. Solo notaba las partes del cuerpo que estaban en contacto con el cuerpo mojado de él. Notó como los labios de James rozaban ligeramente los suyos y sintió como si le hubiera pasado corriente, pero de repente, él se apartó. Lily sintió como se le había disparado el corazón. El Gryffindor le guiñó el ojo.

- Eh, eso no se vale, desde aquí no se ve nada! – se quejó Chris.

- Es tu problema, no vamos a acerte aquí un numerito exclusivo para ti.

Lily comprendió. James solo se había acercado lo suficiente como para que pareciera que se habían dado un beso desde la posición de su primo y no la había querido forzar a nada. Lily supuso que aún tenía en mente aquella noche de la boda y no queria estropearlo de nuevo.

-------

- Dios mio, ese primo tuyo nos tiene vigilados.

James rió mientras abría las sabanas de la cama. Lily salió del cuarto de baño, colocando su cepillo de dientes en un baso.

- Si, bueno, está decidido a pillarme. Cree que en realidad no estamos saliendo, así que quiere dejarme en evidencia.

- Dios mio, lo que llega a pasar entre familia.

James rió y se metió en la cama. Lily le miró ceñuda.

- Que pasa? – preguntó él.

- Vas a dejar que yo duerma en el suelo? Que poco caballeroso.

- Que? Claro que no. Aquí cabemos los dos.

- Estás sugiriendo que durmamos los dos en la misma cama? – dijo ella, totalmente sorprendida.

- Vale, ya duermo yo en el suelo...¬¬

James cogió un saco de dormir de su armario gigante y lo colocó en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Lily se estiró y se arropó con las sabanas. James se metió en el saco.

- El suelo está duro...

- Lo supongo ¬¬...

- Oye, gracias por haber venido, en serio. No tendrías por qué hacerlo y aún así has venido. – dijo él, mirandola con una mano aguantandose la cabeza.

- De nada. De todas formas me lo estoy pasando bien. A parte de que hay que fingir que somos novios ¬¬

- Si seguro que esa es la parte que mas te gusta

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio en los que James se quedó mirandola fijamente. Lily se sintió incomoda.

- Que miras?

- Estas muy mona con trenzas y en pijama (ademas rosa )

La pelirroja se sonrojó. James se revolvió un poco en el saco.

- Venga, puedes dormir conmigo en la cama...

- Bien, lo conseguí!

- ¬¬...

- Es broma

James se levantó y se metió en la cama junto a Lily.

- Pero quiero ver tu cuerpo a diez centimetros del mio.

- La cama no es tan grande

James se revolvió en la cama mientras se acomodaba. Lily notó que su cara estaba a escasos centimetros de la suya.

- Que divertido - soltó James.

- Por qué?

- Parecemos un matrimonio...

- Tu pon las manos donde yo pueda verlas... ¬¬

--------

- Buenos dias...

James y Chris se giraron, ofreciendole una sonrisa y un "Buenos dias" de respuesta. Lily se dio cuenta de que tenia cara de sobada, llevaba las dos trenzas revueltas e iba en pijama (he dicho ya que era rosa? )

- Iba a despertarte, pero estabas muy mona dormida. – dijo James.

- Gracias... supongo.

- Quieres desayunar? Hay leche en la nevera. – sonrió el Gryffindor.

- Si, gracias.

- Has dormido bien? – preguntó Chris sonriente.

- Si, bueno, aparte de que James casi me tira de la cama. ¬¬

- Esque me muevo mucho por la noche

- Lo he notado...

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

- No serán tus padres? – dijo Lily.

- No creo, llevan llaves.

El muchacho salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Lily empezó a ponerse leche en una taza. Chris la miraba fijamente. La pelirroja se sentía incomoda.

- Por que me miras tanto? – preguntó por fin, sonrojandose.

- Eres muy guapa.

Lily derramó la leche de la taza y se extendió por toda la mesa, manchandole un poco el pijama. El primo de James estaba flirteando con ella? Pero que diablos les pasaba a todos los Potter?

Si Lily pensaba que la situación no podia ser peor, se equivocaba. Talvez habían olvidado las llaves, o habian preferido picar al timbre o dios sabe qué, pero la cuestión es que allí, frente a Lily, aparecieron los padres de James, elegantemente vestidos y mirandola sorprendidos. Lily se sintió muy, muy pequeña.

Había planeado la ropa que se pondría, el peinado que llevaría y incluso el color de sus uñas para conocer a los padres de James. No era por nada en especial, simplemente a ella siempre le gustaba dar buena impresión a los mayores y hacerles saber solo con mirarla que podian confiar en ella. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, con unas trenzas totalmente desordenadas, un pijama rosa ridiculo y manchado, la mesa de la cocina totalmente encharcada de leche (y la prueba de culpabilidad, es decir el cartón de leche, en su mano derecha) y encima estaba segura de que tenia la marca de la almohada en la mejilla. Genial.

- B-buenos dias. – consiguió pronunciar la chica.

- Tu debes de ser Lily, verdad? – sonrió la señora Potter.

- S-si... Ah, siento este desastre, ahora lo limpio.

- No importa, ya lo limpiaré yo. – dijo la mujer.

- No, no, si ya puedo yo...

- No pasa nada.

- Bueno, gracias, entonces... me voy a duchar.

A ducharse o a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared.

------

Despues de un aseo a fondo, Lily se sintió con fuerzas para aparecer frente a los Potter de nuevo. El padre de James estaba leyendo un libro en la piscina mientras el Gryffindor y su primo chapoteaban en el agua y la señora Potter estaba en la cocina haciendo pasteles.

- Puedo ayudar? – preguntó la pelirroja timidamente.

- Claro, bonita!

Lily se arremangó las mangas y empezó a darle forma a la masa.

- James y tu dormís en la misma habitación?

Si Lily hubiera estado comiendo algo, lo habría escupido seguro.

- Qu-que? Como?

- Chris me lo dijo. Que habíais dormido en la misma habitación.

Lily no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, pero su voz sonaba suave, lo cual le sorprendió.

- S-si, bueno, estuvimos durmiendo...

- No importa cielo, solo queria preguntar. Es lo que las madres hacen no? No te asustes, no te voy a dar ningun discursito. – respondió, y Lily se atrevió a mirarla a la cara. Sonreía.- Lo que hagais es cosa vuestra, pero procurad tener protección y cuidado.

Dios mio. Esa mujer se pensaba que James y ella...? Increible. Estaba totalmente segura que su cara estaba roja como el fuego.

- No, si nosotros no...

- No tienes que decir nada, yo lo entiendo. Tambien fui joven una vez. Bueno, las galletas ya están! Vamos a llevarselas.

Lily no podía entender que eso realmente hubiera pasado.

-------

- JAJAJAJAJA! Eso te dijo?

Lily asintió, llevandose un dedo a los labios para hacer callar las carcajadas de James.

- Son las 2 de la madrugada, hay gente durmiendo. – riñó ella.

- Lo siento, esque es muy bueno, me imagino tu cara de poker.

- Pues si, la verdad.

- Mi madre es así, no se le puede hacer nada.

- Ya podrias haberle dicho que no estamos saliendo, no? – dijo Lily enfurruñada.

- No serviria de nada, en serio, cuando mi madre cree una cosa, digas lo que digas no la vas a hacer canviar de opinión hasta que se le pase esa idea.

- Pues que bien.

- Cuando era pequeño me dio una charla sobre los gays, que no tenia nada de malo y que tenia que salir del armario. Se pensaba que me gustaba Sirius.

- No quiero saber lo que haciais para que pensara eso. – suspiró la pelirroja.

- Bueno, si quieres satisfacer las imaginaciones de mi madre...

- Alejate de mi, Potter.

- Tenía que intentarlo. – se encogió él de hombros.

------------

- Ja! Gané! – exclamó Chris, alzando los brazos en señal de triumfo.

- Odio el parchís ¬¬ - murmuró James.

- Porque siempre pierdes. – razonó Lily.

- Y yo siempre gano. – gritó Chris. Lily hizo rodar los ojos.

- Quieres la rebancha? – dijo el Gryffindor levantandose de su asiento.

- Por supuesto.

- James, puedes venir un momento? – dijo la voz de la señora Potter.

- Ahora vengo. – dijo el nombrado, y se fue de la sala de estar.

Lily se sentía totalmente incomoda, los dos en silencio y sin mirarse. Chris empezó a colocar las piezas del juego en su casilla correspondiente y cuando acabó, apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo y se quedó mirandola.

- Por qué me miras? – preguntó, recordando la respuesta que le había dado el otro dia.

Él no contestó, sino que alargó una mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de la chica. Esto no le estaba gustando nada.

- Oye, que estas haciendo? – preguntó bruscamente. Lo mejor era un ataque directo.

- Nada. – dijo él, y Lily vio con horror que se sacaba la varita del bolsillo. La chica palpó la suya en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no podia hacerla servir si no era un caso extremo. Sino la expulsarian.

- No puedes usar magia.- dijo ella. – Verdad?

- Yo ya he acabado en mi escuela de magia.- dijo él, mirandola con ojos de depredador. Movió un poco la varita mientras dijo algo como "Minlumus" y todas las luces en la habitación minoraron. Lily se separó unos centimetros de él. El muchacho agitó de nuevo la varita pronunciando otra palabra y sonó un clack probiniendo de la puerta, lo cual indicaba que estaba cerrada.

El chico empezó a hacercarse a Lily con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y ella se fue apartando hasta que él la cogió por la cintura con un brazo. La pelirroja colocó las manos en el pecho de Chris para impedir que se acercara mas.

- Oye, yo...estoy saliendo con tu primo...no creo que quieras hacerle esto...

- Odio a mi primo y desde pequeño siempre le he quitado las cosas que tiene de valor.

Cuando se acercó unos centimetros mas y Lily presionó contra su pecho de nuevo para no recibir ese beso, oyeron un ruido fuera. Chris se separó rapidamente y, sin siquiera mover la varita, pronunció las palabras que habia dicho antes y todo volvió a la normalidad. James entró en la habitación como si nada.

- Bueno que, jugamos?

------

Cuando Lily entró en la habitación, James todavía no se había puesto la camiseta del pijama.

- No puedo creerlo.

- El que? Que yo esté tan bueno? – rió James, colocandose la camiseta.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños. – dijo ella, mirandolo con una ceja alzada. – Como me puedes haber dejado a solas con tu primo. Casi me besa!

- Oh, vamos, si te ha intentado forzar, por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera ido corriendo.

- Seguro que me hubiera hecho un hechizo silenciador. Ademas, habia cerrado la puerta. Pero si ya puede usar su magia!

Lily se estiró en la cama y James se colocó a su lado.

- A que te refieres? – preguntó él extrañado.

- Como que a que me refiero? Que usó su varita. Podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa!

James se quedó unos segundos mirando la cara de ella y, después, se hechó a reir profundamente. Lily, sentada en la cama, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Y ahora de que te ries?

- De que te ha tomado el pelo por completo. – sentenció él.

- A que te refieres?

- Chris es un squib.

Lily se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar y luego empezó a balbucear.

- P-pero... usó magia...

- En esta casa solo con pronunciar "Knock" ya se cierra la puerta. Seas mago o no.

- En-en serio? Y la luz?

- Lo mismo.

- Osea... que me ha engañado. Me ha hecho creer que tenia magia...

- En serio Lil, realmente crees que te hubiera dejado a solas con él sabiendo que el puede usar magia y tu no? Sabes que daría mi vida por ti.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y, después, todo fue muy rápido. Lily, sorprendida de su propio impulso, se acercó al chico y juntó los labios en un diminuto beso que, tras que el chico reaccionara, se convirtió en uno profundo. Se separaron totalmente confusos y se miraron a los ojos un momento, para que luego Lily se girara y se tumbara en la cama.

- Eh, espera, no me dejes así! Dime algo.

- Tengo sueño. – dijo ella, cuando en realidad lo que estaba pensando era "Dios mio!"

---------

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre lo que había pasado, mas que nada porque Lily lo evadió todo el rato.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que me estará esperando en casa. – dijo la pelirroja, colocando una camiseta en su maleta.

- Oye...

- Me ayudas a bajar el equipaje?

Una vez abajo, Lily decidió ir a buscar a Chris. Sentía que debía decirle unas cuantas cosas y salir en defensa de James. Lo encontró en la cocina.

- Ya te vas, no? – preguntó el chico, levantando la cara con una sonrisa.

- Si, pero antes quería dejarte un par de cosas claras. Se que no te llevas bien con James, pero eso de "quitarle lo que tiene de valor" es rastrero, espero que te des cuenta. Y mas aún tratarme a mi como una "cosa". Si yo estoy con alguien o no lo estoy es porque aprecio o desprecio a esa persona. Por eso estoy con James y no contigo. Y me alegro de haber sido la primera cosa que no has conseguido robarle.

- Tienes un carácter muy fuerte. Me gusta. – sonrió él. – Por una vez mi primo me ha ganado en algo, lo admito. Veo lo que hay en tus ojos cuando le miras. Realmente te gusta, eh?

Lily no había previsto eso. Que veía cuando ella miraba a James? Ella no estaba enamorada de él, así que no podía ser amor, no? No?

- Si. – respondió, pero se aclaró mentalmente que solo era porque representaba que si que le quería.

- Bien. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Lilian.

Volvieron al comedor, donde Lily se despidió de todos y cogió un puñado de polvos flu. Pero, antes de que pudiera tirarlos a la chimenea, ésta crepitó fuertemente y el fuego se tornó de color esmeralda. Todos se llevaron un brazo a la cara para protegerse del hollín que saltaba de la chimenea. Cuando Lily se descubrió los ojos pudo ver como una figura salía del fuego. Sirius, con un par de maletas en la mano, se apartaba el pelo de la cara con un semblante sombrío.


	12. Los TIMO

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 12: LOS TIMO

- Lily?

- Shhh…estoy estudiando.

- Lo se, igual que ayer, antes de ayer y antes de antes de ayer. No puedes parar ni un segundo? – preguntó Narcissa desesperada.

- Los TIMO estan a la vuelta de la esquina. No quiero suspender.

- Cariño, llevas unas ojeras de aquí a París. Eso no puede ser sano.

- París... si, hubo una revolución de magos contra ogros en 1945...

- Lily! – gritó la Slytherin arrebatandole el libro de las manos.- Tu y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines. Hoy están muy bonitos!

- Me puedo llevar los libros?

- NO ¬¬

Hacía un par de semanas que habían vuelto de las vacaciones. Por lo que Lily sabía, Sirius se había peleado con sus padres y se había instalado por un tiempo con los Potter, aunque los rumores que corrían ya por toda la escuela eran que su madre abusaba sexualmente de él y por eso se fue y que en realidad lo que pasaba era que Sirius y Narcissa estaban liados y al ser primos sus padres no lo aceptaban.

- Como pueden haber llegado esos rumores hasta afectarme a mi? – se quejó Narcissa cuando lo oyeron por boca del propio Sirius.

- Es lo que pasa cuando estas emparentada con una familia así. – dijo el muchacho.- Ah, si, y cuando tienes la fama que tienes tu.

Eso le costó una bofetada al Black.

Y, como no, Lily había estado evadiendo a James durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en la escuela, lo cual significaba que James estaba mas confuso que nunca.

- James siempre está confuso querida, no es tu culpa. – había dicho Narcissa, la cual era la unica de las chicas que sabía sobre el beso secreto entre Lily y el chico. – Tu lo que tienes que hacer es aclararte y cuando te aclares tu se lo aclaras a él.

La pelirroja no había querido decirle nada a Michelle y a Amelia porque ya tenian suficiente con sus problemas amorosos. Amelia aún no habia dicho nada sobre su amor a Remus, pero Lily estaba segura que no faltaba mucho y, cuando eso pasara, las dos tendrian cosas por las que preocuparse. Igual que ella tendría que preocuparse por los codazos de Narcissa cuando se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

- Evans! – Lily se encogió al oir esa voz.

- Por favor, sacame de aquí. – susurró Lily.

- No te preocupes, tu vete directa a la biblioteca.

La chica asintió y se dirigió directamente hacia el lado opuesto de donde venía James corriendo.

- Eh, no te vayas!

- Jamie! – sonrió la Slytherin. – Contigo queria hablar yo. Sabes que... hay salida a Hogsmeade dentro de poco?

- Pues no he visto el anuncio. Estas segura?

- No, era mentira. No es gracioso?

- No.

- Bien...

-------

- Lo ha vuelto a hacer! – gritó el chico entrando como una tormenta en la sala comun de los leones.

Sirius estaba escarchofado en el sofá, Remus a su lado leyendo y Peter comiendose una chocolatina sentado en la alfombra. Los tres levantaron la vista al verle entrar.

- De quien habla? – preguntó Remus a Sirius mientras James soltaba blasfemias.

- Sobre Lily, quien va a ser? – contestó Padfoot.

- Como puede evadirme? – preguntó furiosamente, dejandose caer en un sillón. – Quiero decir... nos besamos, no? Pues podria aclararme algo...

- Las chicas son así Prongs. – dijo Sirius. – Animate. Espera a que ella venga a ti a darte una respuesta.

- Animarme? Imposible. Y encima los TIMO están al caer.

- Pues estudia en vez de lamentarte. – soltó Remus.

James resopló cruzandose de brazos. Sirius miró a banda y banda de la sala común asegurandose que no hubiera nadie y se transformó en un perro grande y negro. Colocó su hocico en la mano de su amigo y le miró con ojos tiernos.

- Estas loco? Podría verte alguien! – riñió Remus.

James, en canvio, rió y rascó las orejas del perro.

- Sabes? Podrias hacer el canvio definitivo. Serias un buen perro.

El gran animal ladró y empezó a lamerle la cara a su amigo, meneando el rabo energeticamente. Peter soltó una carcajada.

- Y luego te extraña que tu madre piense que eres homosexual.

-------

- Severus!

El aludido se giró, saludandola con un movimiento de cabeza.

- A donde vas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Iba a la biblioteca.

- Ah, yo tambien voy hacia allí.

Empezaron a andar, Lily observandolo atentamente.

- Estas preparado para los TIMO?

- Mas o menos. – contestó él. – Y tu?

- Si, bueno, voy muy estresada... Vaya, aún llevas ese libro de pociones abanzado?

- Me lo miro de vez en cuando.– contestó él estrechandolo entre sus brazos.

- Y ya tienes tiempo de hacerlo todo? – se extrañó ella.

- Voy tirando.

- Me parece muy bien. – sonrió ella. – Ya has probado algunas?

- Si. Si quieres podría enseñarte algunas. Slughorn siempre dice que eres muy buena en pociones...

- Lily! He despistado a Potter! – gritó Narcissa corriendo por el pasillo.

- Bueno, nos vemos, Severus.

- Hasta luego.

------------

- La brigada de magos de Venecia consiguieron que la caza de pinkipuffs se hiciera ilegal, a lo que los cazadores contestaron inundando la ciudad, por eso ahora está así...y eso fue en...no me lo digas...1965?

- Casi. 1978.

- Casi? Son trece años de diferencia!

- No te sulfures, tu polomenos has acertado el siglo!

- Dios mio, voy a suspender...

Amelia resopló notando que su paciencia se acababa mientras Lily estaba al borde del llanto.

- Tu crees que debo decirselo a Remus? – soltó de repente la morena. – He estado pensando.

- Remus... Su hermano era Romulo y fueron criados por una loba. Aunque los muggles lo desconocen, eran dos grandes magos que construyeron...

- Lily! Deja de procesar información. Te estoy hablando de Remus, ese Remus que estudia en esta escuela, el que es hombrelobo, el que me gusta.

- Ah, si, Remus... Y que tiene que ver Remus con los examenes?

- Sabes? Dejalo. Estas atacada. Vas a acabar en la enfermería.

- Pues yo no puedo creer que tu estés así de pancha. Se trata de nuestra vida! Aquí decides tu futuro... Dios mio, creo que voy a vomitar.

Justo en ese momento el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor se apartó, dejando paso a Narcissa y Michelle.

- Estudiando?

- Mas bien muriendo. – dijo Am, totalmente exhausta.

- Y vosotras como habeis entrado? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Estos nos han colado. – dijo la Slytherin. Lily se tapó la cara con la mano cuando James, seguido de los demás merodeadores, entraron en la sala.

- Eh, tenemos nombres. – dijo Sirius, estirandose en el sofá en el que Amelia estaba sentada. Se sacó los zapatos y puso los pies en el regazo de ella.

- Eh, quita tus sucios pies de encima mio. – dijo la chica.

- Jo, yo que lo hacia con todo el amor del mundo... – se quejó Padfoot.

- Si, le estás empezando caer bien a Sirius, Amelia. – dijo James, sonriendo.

- Si, el otro dia incluso me hice una paja pensando en ti.

PUM! El puño de Amelia aterrizó en la cabeza de Sirius.

- Mira que eres basto. – dijo Lily chasqueando la lengua.

- Yo solo digo la verdad. – sonrió el chico.

- Mmm... Lily... – empezó a pronunciar James. En el momento en que el estomago de Lily se revolvió de nervios, el chico notó como Sirius le hacia un gesto disimulado de "Deja que ella venga a ti". - ...mmm... Como llevas lo de estudiar?

- B-Bien... – dijo ella, alibiada. Narcissa rió disimuladamente, recibiendo un codazo de la pelirroja.

- Me alegro... – respondió él, dejando detrás un gran silencio.

-------

- Como te ha ido?

- Genial! Y a vosotras?

- Me conformaría con un cinco. – suspiró Amelia. – Pero eso va a ser tener mucha suerte.

- Eso te pasa por no estudiar. – sonrió Lily. – Me siento un poco mas libre.

- Pues no te alegres tanto, que dentro de dos horas tenemos el de Herbología.

- Bah, está chupado. – dijo Lily.

- Yo tengo ensayo de coro ahora. – dijo Michelle. – Nos vemos luego, vale?

- Hasta luego! – se despidieron las tres.

- Vamos a sentarnos allí. – propuso Narcissa, señalando un trozo de cesped.

- Hace un tiempo brillante.- suspiró Am.

- Y que lo digas... Un momento, ahora vengo. – dijo la pelirroja levantandose de un salto. Había estado semanas y semanas pensandolo y era hora de afrontarse a las cosas. – James!

El muchacho, que pasaba por allí corriendo con los demas, se paró en seco y la miró. Luego le pasó un libro que llebaba a Padfoot y los tres merodeadores se fueron. Lily juró que le había parecido ver que era el mismo libro que llevaba Snape.

- Mmm... – ahora tenía que concentrarse. – Te he estado evitando.

- En serio? No lo había notado. – diji él sarcasticamente.

- Esque estaba confusa y...no sabía que hacer, sabes? Bueno, solo quiero decirte que... fue algo del momento, un impulso, nada mas. No significó mas que eso para mi.

- Oh...claro. – dijo él. Se notaba que estaba decepcionado. – Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que para mi si que significó algo, no?

- Lo supongo... – dijo ella, mirando al suelo, evadiendo sus ojos.

- Bueno, gracias por ser sincera conmigo. La proxima vez que quieras besarme, piensate antes si quieres hacerlo, porque no me hace mucha gracia que me den una cosa y luego me la quiten.

- Tu nunca me has tenido, James.

- Puede que tu no lo sientas así, pero yo si. – respondió él. – Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

--------

- Bien, la tres la tengo bien! – gritó entusiasmada la pelirroja.

- Acaso lo dudabas? – rió Michelle. – No se para que repasas el examen, sabes que lo tienes todo bien.

- Pues igual que tu. – dijo la Gryffindor.

- No te creas, no soy tan inteligente como cree la gente... Ah, disculpa, voy a pedirle unos apuntes a Mandy Clear.

- Vale, hasta luego.

Lily observó como la chica se alejaba. Siguió caminando a paso lento, releyendo sus respuestas, cuando oyó unos murmullos altos que benian del jardín trasero. Fijó bien la vista. Los merodeadores estaban encarando a Snape. Genial.

Corrió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo.

- Eh, dejadle en paz! – gritó. Severus se giró y su expresión se suavizó. Los merodeadores estaban frente a él. Remus y Peter estaban detrás, el primero leyendo, y Sirius y James delante, el segundo con un libro abierto y riendo. Lily reconoció el libro de pociones del Slytherin. – Que estais haciendo?

- Eh, Evans, bienes al rescate?

- Devolvedle ese libro. – dijo ella, alzando un dedo amenazante.

- Y si no quiero?

- Devuelvele el libro, Potter, o te bajaré puntos.

- Que miedo.

- Que te ha hecho, eh? – gritó ella, totalmente fuera de si. – Tienes envidia o que?

- Envidia de que? De su pelo grasiento o de su nariz quilometrica?

- Potter, dale el libro.

- Crees que es muy bueno, verdad? – sonrió el chico, y Lily pudo ver la malicia en sus ojos. – Crees que es perfecto, que no haría daño a una mosca. Claro, se le da bien engatusar. Quieres saber como es, Evans? Quieres saber que lleva dentro en realidad?

- Dejale. – dijo repentinamente Snape, cogiendola de un brazo. – No vale la pena, vamonos.

- Que pasa? No quieres que lo vea no? No quieres que Evans vea el monstruo que llevas dentro, verdad? – susurró el Gryffindor. Lily se estremeció, y nisiquiera sabía por qué. – Ves este libro? Quieres ver lo que hay dentro? Hechizos. Si. Hechizos creados por el mismo Severus Snape.

- Callate. – mandó el Slytherin. – Vamonos, no quiero ese libro.

Pero por mucho que Severus estirara de la muñeca de Lily, ella no se movió de allí.

- Que quieres decir?

- Él ha creado hechizos y los ha escrito aquí. Crees que son hechizos para sacar flores? No. Claro que no. Quieres probar alguno?

- CALLATE! – gritó Snape, sacando su varita.

Sin embargo, James fue mas rápido y sacó la suya.

- SECTUMSEMPRA!

Por un momento, Lily pensó que Snape había sido el que caía bajo el hechizo. Pronto, pero, oyó un chillido y se giró, contemplando con horror como una rata que pasaba por allí se desangraba a chorros por tres cortes profundos, la sangre saltando por los aires, los gritos del pequeño animal resonando en sus oídos, la sangre salpicandole levemente el uniforme, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin siquiera darse cuenta. Cuando todo acabó, hubo un pequeño silencio que James interrumpió.

- Eso es lo que se dedica tu amigo a inventar. Hechizos que desangran una persona hasta la muerte. Buen pasatiempo, uh?

El Slytherin lo miró con ojos de ira y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Lily se quedó allí plantada, en shock, mirando el charco de sangre que yacía a sus pies y que ahora la tierra iba absorviendo. Se giró hacia los merodeadores. James la miraba firmemente, Sirius sorprendido, Remus blanco como el papel y Peter temblando ante tal espectaculo.

- Eres un ser despreciable. – dijo Lily con el tono mas venenoso con el que había hablado en toda su vida.

Seguidamente, subió al castillo siguiendo la melena de Severus, que desapareció en una aula vacía. Las lágrimas seguian cayendo de sus ojos y, cuando intentó secarselas notó como se ensuciaba con sagre que habia salpicado a sus manos. Eso la hizo llorar mas. Cuando entró en la clase, Severus no dijo nada, simplemente no la miraba.

- Por qué? – preguntó ella entre llanto. – Por qué haces eso? Yo creía... que eras una buena persona...

- Dejame...

- No lo entiendo... Yo creía en ti... Y tu... Como puedes haber inventado algo tan cruel y despiadado... POR QUE?

- Y TU ME LO PREGUNTAS! – gritó el Slytherin. – "Yo conseguiré arreglarlo"! Me lo prometiste, y yo te creí. Por un momento, tuve esperanza! Y no has hecho nada por mi, nada! Pero, de hecho, ya lo tendría que haber sabido. Es mi culpa, por ser tan estupido. Hace mucho tiempo que perdí la fe. No tendría que haberla recuperado nunca.

- No es justo...- sollozó ella.

- Si, bueno, la vida no es justa. – dijo él con expresión amarga en su cara. – No puedes controlarlo todo Evans. No puedes ser la chica perfecta.

- Yo... decía en serio eso de salvarte... Yo quiero que seas feliz. – dijo ella, rompiendo en más lágrimas.

- No llores. No quiero tu compasión. Eres igual que todos. Dices muchas cosas, pero son solo palabras. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Y, con esas ultimas palabras, salió de la clase, dejando a Lily llorando a lágrima viva por el hecho de que, en realidad, Severus tenía razón.

-------

- Quieres mas chocolate?

- No, gracias.

Amelia le acarició el pelo suavemente y Michelle se comió la chocolatina que la Gryffindor había rechazado.

- No llores mas, querida, no vale la pena. – dijo Narcissa, mirando los ojos de su amiga, que estaban medio vacios, fijos en la chimenea.

- Lily, das miedo, estás bien? – murmuró Michelle.

- No os preocupeis. – dijo la nombrada levantando la cabeza del regazo de Amelia. – Simplemente seguiré con mi vida. Hay un futuro esperandome ahí. Creo que me iré a la cama.

- Te acompaño a tu sala común. – dijo Am rapidamente, y las dos salieron de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- Realmente Lily se acaba de ir a dormir sin haber repasado el examen de mañana? – se sorprendió Michelle.

- Debe estar muy afectada.

----------

En el comedor todo era silencio. Amelia se mordió una uña nerviosa, intentando pensar en quien había hecho el primer hechizo repelente de la historia. Y a ella que le importaba? Pues felicidades para el que lo había conseguido!

Se giró hacia atrás, observando a sus compañeros. Pudo apreciar como Sirius levantaba el pulgar en señal de triunfo a James. Lorrie Midlson miraba a Sirius como si lo estuviera desnudando con los ojos. Amelia, pero, fijó la vista en unas filas mas atrás de la chica. Remus estaba totalmente concentrado en su examen.

Tenía decidido que se lo tenía que decir. El problema era como y cuando? Necesitaba un momento a solas con él. Tendría que asaltarlo cuando volviera de la biblioteca? Incluso a veces iba en compañía...

- Dejen las plumas, porfavor! Usted también Stebbins! Continuen sentados mientras recojo los examenes! _Accio!_

Flitwig cayó al suelo por el impulso de los pergaminos. Unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos Am, se levantaron a ayudarle.

Cuando el examen terminó, Amelia fue en busca de sus amigas y las cuatro se dirigieron hacia los jardines. Amelia no comentó nada, pero estaba segura que Lily se había dado cuenta de que tenian a los merodeadores delante y a Severus detrás.

- Como os ha ido? – preguntó Michelle, repasando sus preguntas.

- Creo que lo he aprobado.- suspiró Lily.

- Crees? Vamos, seguro que tienes un excelente. Era bastante fácil. – dijo Am, dandole un golpecito a su amiga.

- Si, bueno, eso no se puede decir hasta que no tenga las notas.

Se dirigieron directamente hacia el lago. Los merodeadores se quedaron bajo un arbol, cosa que las chicas agradecieron. Cuando se sentaron junto al lago, Narcissa se quitó los calcetines y metió los pies dentro.

- No está fria? – preguntó Michelle.

- No. Y ademas va bien para la circulacion... creo.

- Vaya, has aprendido algo que no tiene nada que ver con sexo o Arnold? – rió Lily quitandose los zapatos y metiendo los pies en el agua, al igual que Michelle y Amelia.

- Bueno, la circulación es esencial para tener una buena salud, y la buena salud indica buen sexo.

- Dios mio, esto es increible. – dijo Am, a lo que todas rieron.

- Miralo, tan chulo como siempre. – suspiró Lily con repugnancia.

- Te refieres a James? – preguntó Michelle, todas giradas para mirarlo.

- Que hace con una snich? Dios mio, no puedo creer que Peter se ponga así. – murmuró Amelia con desprecio.

En ese momento, James se giró a mirarlas. Lily apartó la vista.

- Avisadme cuando no esté mirando. – dijo Lily. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. – Eo, avisadme cuando...

- Ya te avisaremos, espera. – dijo Narcissa, lo que hizo reir a las otras dos chicas. – Ya está.

- Y encima se dedica a mirarme, cuando sabe que le odio.

- Oye, Lily, exactamente por qué estas enfadada con James?

- Porque es un ser repugnante. – dijo Lily. – Vosotras no la visteis, aquella rata...fue...fue horroroso. Ningun ser humano seria capaz de hacer eso.

- Pues parece que Snape si. – dijo Narcissa.

- Estas enfadada con James por lo de la rata... – preguntó Michelle mirandola fijamente. – o mas bien por el hecho de que fue ál quien te mostró la verdad sobre Severus?

Lily se dio cuenta de que la Ravenclaw tenia razón.

- Genial. – soltó Amelia.

Las otras tres se giraron. Un grupo de gente se apelotonaba alrededor de los merodeadores (bueno, mas bien de Sirius y James) y Snape, el cual estaba estirado en el suelo inmobil.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver que pasa, es mi deber como prefecta.- dijo Lily. Las otras asintieron.

La pelirroja corrió hacia el corro de gente que ahora reía de algo y James, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que un montón de espuma de jabón saliera por la boca del Slytherin.

- Dejadle en paz!

Sirius y James se giraron, el segundo desordenandose el pelo con un movimiento de mano. Lily podría haberle dado el puñetazo de su vida en ese mismo momento. Odiaba que hiciera eso!

- Que, Evans, como vamos? – dijo James, con un tono repugnantemente maduro.

- Dajadle en paz. Que os ha hecho? – dijo Lily con ira en los ojos.

- El problema no es que nos haya hecho nada, sinó que exista...

Todos rieron excepto Remus, que seguía concentrado en la lectura, y Lily, que le odió por no salir a ayudarla.

- Te crees muy gracioso. – dijo la pelirroja con la voz mas fria que pudo encontrar en si. – Pero lo que eres es un fantasma y un creido, Potter. Dejalo en paz.

- Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans. Si sales conmigo no apuntaré nunca mas al pobre Snivellus con la varita.

- No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre ti y el calamar gigante. – dijo ella.

- Mala suerte, Prongs. – dijo Sirius dandole un golpecito en el hombro. - Cuidado!

Snape se había levantado y hizo un sortilegio que rasgó la mejilla de James. Él, sin embargo, no se turbó, sinó que movió la varita y consiguió suspender al Slytherin en el aire, haciendo que los calzoncillos de Snape quedaran al descubierto. Lily sintió ganas de reir, pero se mantuvo firme.

- Bajalo!

- Solo faltaría. – dijo James sonriente, y hizo que Snape cayera al suelo. Cuando intentó colocarse bien, pero, Sirius lo petrificó.

- Dejadlo en paz! – gritó Lily, ahora sacando su varita.

- Evans, no me obligues a hacerte un sortilegio. – dijo Potter con vehemencia.

- Entonces deshaz lo que le habeis hecho!

Soltando un suspiro, James le hizo el contramaleficio a su adversario.

- Ya está. – dijo aburrido, mientras Severus se levantaba con gran esfuerzo.- Has tenido suerte de que Lily estuviera aquí, Snivellus...

- Yo no necesito ayuda de ninguna sangre sucia como ella!

Lily arrugó la frente. Vale que había hecho una promesa que no había cumplido, vale que él estaba enfadado, pero se había pasado. Ella solo quería ayudarle!

- Muy bien. – dijo en tono neutro. – No me volveré a entrometer. Y yo de ti me lavaria los calzoncillos, _Snivellus._

- Pidele perdón a Evans ahora mismo. – amenazó James con la varita alzada hacia Severus.

- Te prohibo que le obligues a pedirme perdón. Tu eres tan mala persona como él.

- Pero que dices? – exclamó James. – Yo nunca te diria que eres ya-sabes-que!

- Pero te despeinas el pelo porque crees que queda muy bien llevarlo como si acabaras de bajar de una escoba, y no paras de exhibirte con tu snich, y siempre vas embrujando a la gente que no te cae bien por los pasillos solo porque te apetece... – estuvo a punto de añadir "Y matas ratas", pero eso hubiera estado fuera de lugar. - Estoy sorprendida de que la escoba se levante del suelo cuando te suves en ella, de tanto que te engorda todo eso. No te puedo ni ver.

Y se giró en redondo para volver al lago, ignorando los gritos de James para que volviera.


	13. Confesiones

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 13: CONFESIONES

- Eres tan despreciable como James.

- Gracias.

Lily sopló y arrancó el libro que Lupin leía de sus manos.

- Te las vas de maduro y de pacifista, de persona perfecta, pero luego no haces nada por nadie, dejas que tus amigos hagan injusticias. – recriminó Lily.

- Si, bueno, soy así. – dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño y intentando alcanzar el libro que la pelirroja le había quitado.

- Por qué no saliste en mi favor en los jardines?

- James será todo lo animal que tu quieras, pero Severus es igual.

- Si, bueno, yo pensaba que los animales tambien tenian derecho a tener justicia. – dijo Lily. – Fue muy cobarde todos contra uno.

- A veces pensamos cosas que no son.

- Tienes razón. Igual que yo pensaba que tu eras una buena persona.

Le tiró el libro al estomago y se fue corriendo.

----------

Remus tiró sus libros sobre la mesa de forma pesada mientras resoplaba. James y Sirius lo miraron extrañados. Peter solo se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio.

- Imposible. – dijo Remus alargandoles el mapa del merodeador, el cual cogió James. – No consigo encontrar ningun buen sortilegio para esconderlo. Todos son faciles de romper.

- Y uno personalizado? – dijo Sirius.

- Eso es aún mas dificil. – suspiró el chico.

- Oh, vamos, podemos hacerlo. – animó James. - Esto es un proyecto de amistad. Pasará de generación en generación. Mi hijo llevará este mapa.

- Oye, y por que el tuyo? – dijo Peter. – Yo tambien quiero que el mio lo lleve.

- No te preocupes, serán amigos.

- Y si no quieren?

- Les obligaremos.

- Y si te sale una niña?

- Pues haré que se case con el hijo de Sirius.

- No creo que tenga hijos. – afirmó el aludido con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y removiendo su comida con el tenedor.

- Bueno, pues con el de Remus.

- No os emocioneis. – rió el hombre-lobo ante tales planes de futuro. – Primero habría que acabar el mapa.

- Aún estais con eso? – dijo Amelia acercandose a la mesa junto a Lily, la cual permaneció callada y se sentó para empezar a comer.

- "Eso" es la mayor cosa creada por un ser humano. – defendió Sirius.

- Si, claro, un pergamino en blanco. – rió ella.

- No está en blanco, está... está en blanco! – exclamó James señalando el trozo de papel. Todos se acercaron a mirarlo.

- Vaya, uno de los hechizos para esconderlo debe haber funcionado con efectos retardados. – dedujo Remus.

- Bueno, solo espero que no se haya borrado todo el trabajo que hemos hecho... – suspiró Peter.

- Vamos a la sala común. – dijo rapidamente Prongs, y los cuatro salieron disparados del Gran Comedor.

Amelia suspiró.

- Siempre arriba y abajo. Son como crios.

-------

- Perdona. – dijo una niña. Lily se giró. Era muy mona, con los cabellos caoba y recogidos en dos colas. – He perdido mi libro de Pociones. No sabrás donde está, no?

Lily se agachó un poco, pues la chica era bastante bajita, de primero. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se notaba que estaba desesperada.

- No, lo siento... – se disculpó la pelirroja.

- Te ayudaremos a buscarlo.

Lily se estremeció al oir esa voz y la niña se tornó roja cuando James le sonrió.

- No hace falta que ayudes. – dijo Lily con voz fria. – Puedo buscarlo yo.

- Cuantos mas seamos, antes lo encontraremos. – dijo él, posando una mano en el hombro de la niña, la cual estaba mas roja que un tomate.

- Que pasa, quieres que se una a tu club de fans? – preguntó Lily enfadada.

- Yo no tengo club de fans.

- Oh, vaya, entonces todas esas chicas que me odian y me insultan para que no me acerque a "su James" son imaginaciones mias.

- Yo no tengo club de fans. – repitió él.

Lily señaló una esquina, donde un grupo de chicas estaban escondidas entre risas y empujones por ver a su "idolo".

- Anda, es verdad

- Te crees muy irresistible. – dijo Lily firmemente. – Pero a mi me parece patetico.

- Perdon por lo de la rata.

- No me hables de eso.

Se quedaron callados, Lily de brazos cruzados y James mirando al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. La niña se les quedó mirando timidamente.

- Ehem...mi libro...

- A Wormtail tampoco le gustó mucho. – soltó James, ignorando totalmente a la niña.

Lily tuvo la tentación de sonreir, pero no lo hizo.

- Mi libro de pociones... – murmuró la niña, tirando del jersei de Lily.

- Oh, si, claro. – sonrió la pelirroja. – Ahora te ayudamos.

- Osea, que yo tambien puedo?

Lily se quedó un momento pensativa, y luego medio-sonrió.

- Vale, pero no seas un estorbo.

James sonrió y los tres empezaron a buscar el libro perdido.

------

- Crees que soy mala persona?

Michelle se giró, totalmente sorprendida, y Remus se sentó a su lado. La biblioteca estaba medio vacía y totalmente en silencio, por lo que nadie se fijaba en ellos, que estaban en la esquina.

- Como? – preguntó ella despues de unos segundos de confusión.

- Que si soy mala persona.

Ella lo miró con ojos extrañados y luego volvió la vista a sus deberes.

- Claro que no. Quien te ha dicho eso?

- Lily. Dice que soy mala persona. Y creo que tiene razón.

- No te preocupes. Despues de lo de la rata y Severus, tiene una mala semana.

- Pero muchas veces, cuando algo no me interesa, lo dejo de lado y paso como si no fuera mi problema. – suspiró el chico.

- Eso es porque no quieres buscarte problemas y eres muy timido, igual que yo. – se encogió ella de hombros.

- Tu?

- Si. Si te fijas, soy la que pasa mas desapercibida entre las Hell's girls. Siempre evito los problemas. No es bueno pasar de todo, pero tampoco hay que exagerarlo. Ademas, tu estás ahí cuando alguien lo necesita. Y eso vale millones. – sonrió la Ravenclaw.

- Si, pero no es un poco hipocrita ocuparse de los asuntos que solo te benefician a ti?

- Talvez en otras personas si, pero yo no creo que tu seas hipocrita. Tu eres como eres, y creo que eres muy sincero.

- Pero Lily...

- Ya te lo he dicho, está atacada. No se lo tengas en cuenta porfavor, seguro que dentro de poco vendrá a haer las paces. Ella es muy buena persona y no quería decir esas palabras en realidad. – dijo ella con expresión suave.

- Vaya, gracias. Creo que me ahorraré millones en psicologos.

- Es un placer.

--------

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Que haces?

- Estar.

- Ah.

Amelia medio-sonrió cuando Sirius se quedó mirandola confuso. El gran arbol que les hacía sombra estaba bastante apartado del castillo, cerca del gran lago.

- Mmm... Puedo "estar" contigo?

- Claro.

La chica apartó sus cosas a un lado y Sirius tomó asiento en el seco y verde cesped.

- Vaya, que calor. Como puedes ir con esa sudadera?

- Me gusta. – dijo ella, mirandose su blanca sudadera arremangada.

- Parece que no tengas tetas.

- Eres un basto ¬¬

- Por qué te pones sudaderas en vez de camisetas un poco mas...probocativas?

- Porque me gusta mas esto. Y a quien me tiene que gustar es a mi, no a ti. – añadió cuando Sirius la miró alzando la ceja.

- Vale, vale.

Se quedaron unos segundos callados en los que Am se recogió el pelo en una cola.

- Es malo ser... poco femenina? – preguntó ella. – Quiero decir... A un chico le puede gustar alguien como yo?

- Quieres decir cuando no estas borde, pegas a la gente...eres verde y aplastas ciudades?

Am le pegó suavemente en el hombro con una sonrisa en los labios y Sirius rió tocandose la zona donde el puño le había tocado.

- A mi me gusta ser así, pero...cuando estoy con...una persona que me atrae, no puedo evitar sentirme con la necesidad de estar guapa y...femenina.

- Eso es porque en realidad hay una mujer dentro de ahí. – rió él. – Aunque sea muy adentro.

- Algunas veces tengo ganas de ponerme falda. – soltó ella totalmente roja.

- En serio? Sin que te obliguen? Wau!

- No te burles de mi ¬¬

- Lo siento. A mi nunca me ha pasado eso de querer ponerme falda Pero dejame decirte una cosa. Tu eres tu te pongas lo que te pongas. Si quieres gustarle a alguien se tu misma. No te preocupes por esas gilipolleces.

- No eres el mas indicado para estar diciendo eso Sirius. Tu si una chica no es guapa no sales con ella. ¬¬

- Ya, bueno, eso es... distinto

- Ya, claro ¬¬

- Y, sobre la pregunta que me has hecho antes...Si, yo creo que le puedes gustar a muchisimos chicos...y chicas. Hay que ser abierto.

La morena rió. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Padfoot!

El nombrado se giró, viendo como James se acercaba a él corriendo y se le tiraba encima.

- Me ha hablado, Lily me ha hablado!

- Muy bien! Ves a apuntarlo en tu diario, corre!

- Muy gracioso ¬¬

- Es broma Me alegro.

- Y que habeis hecho? – preguntó Amelia sonriendo.

- Buscar una libreta.

- Que...erótico. – rió Sirius, a lo cual se sumó Amelia.

- Eh, algo es algo, almenos me ha medio-perdonado.

- Bueno, ahora que gracias a Sirius me siento como si me pudiera comer el mundo, voy a hacer algo que tengo que hacer. – suspiró Am. Se alejó de allí despidiendose con un movimiento de mano.

- Que será eso que tiene que hacer? – preguntó Sirius totalmente extrañado.

- Lily me ha hablado! – gritó su compañero, antes de que Padfoot se le tirara encima para revolverle el pelo.

---------

Los pasillos estaban un poco desiertos, seguramente todos estaban fuera disfrutando de el esplendido dia que hacía. Remus, sin embargo, caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Tenia deberes por acabar y no era de esas persona que lo dejaban todo para ultima hora.

- Remus.

Él se giró. La pronunciación de Amelia sobre su nombre había sido tan baja que apenas la había oido. La miró un segundo confuso y luego sonrió.

- Hola, que tal?

Ella se restregaba las manos una contra otra y parecía que algo se había encendido en su cara.

- Yo... quería comentarte algo. Puedes benir conmigo un momento?

Él asintió. Por el tono en que hablaba ella, no podía ser nada grave, sino habría venido corriendo y se lo habría gritado. Entraron en una clase cercana y Remus sintió como una extraña atmosfera que los rodeaba, pero no dijo nada. De repente se sentía nervioso.

- Verás, yo queria... queria decirte que...

Remus empezó a deducir que pasaba en ese instante por el comportamiento de su amiga y, antes de que se pudiera preparar y tener ganas de salir de allí por patas, ella pronunció las palabras que había temido tanto oir.

- Te quiero.

----------

- No me lo puedo creer. – suspiró Lily. – Y se supone que tengo que sentarme aquí a mirar mientras eso pasa delante de mis narices?

Narcissa bajó el libro que estaba estudiando, sonriendo divertida.

- Bueno, esto es una biblioteca. Se supone que bienes a estudiar. Puedes mirar libros.

- Como quieres que me concentre?

Lily siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido como cuatro chicas armaban alboroto y acosaban a James, el cual les sonreía mientras intentaba hacer los deberes.

- Si cree que su cerebro va a aguantar hacer las dos cosas lo lleva claro. – murmuró la pelirroja.

- Lily querida, los celos no llevan a ninguna parte. – sonrió la rubia.

- Que! Yo no estoy celosa!

- No, claro que no. – asintió Narcissa de forma neutra, mirando sus deberes.

- No me trates como una loca. ¬¬

- Lily, cuanto antes aceptes que te gusta Potter antes dejarás de amargarte la vida. – afirmó la Slytherin.

- A mi no me gusta! Es un engreido, le odio. No le aguanto, siempre se cree mejor que nadie. Y le has visto? Se despeina aposta para que todas esas chicas le vayan detrás. Ja! Como si yo no le hubiera calado. Es increible que alguien pueda ser así. – dijo ella cruzandose de brazos.

- Vale, vale. Pero si no te gusta, por qué te exaltas tanto cuando digo eso?

- No tiene nada que ver. – contestó la pelirroja con la frente arrugada. – Simplemente es que no quiero que la gente se piense nada raro, porque de hecho... he dicho ya que le odio?

- Y por qué le estas mirando el culo?

- Porque es redondo y lleva los pantalones tan bajos que se le ve... Narcissa! Eso es trampa...!

- Pero te he pillado. – rió la chica guiñandole el ojo.

- Vale, le estaba mirando el culo, y qué? Todo el mundo puede mirarle el culo a alguien. Hasta tu se lo has mirado!

- Claro, es lo primero que hago cuando conozco a un chico.

- ¬¬... Volviendo al tema... No me gusta.

- Vale.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio en el que Narcissa se quedó mirando y escribiendo en el pergamino mientras Lily la observaba totalmente quieta.

- Y ya está? – soltó de repente la pelirroja.

- Que quieres decir? – dijo la Slytherin levantando la cabeza.

- No me lo vas a cuestionar? Esa es la razón por la que no se te puede reemplazar por una pared.

- Tu sabrás lo que sientes mejor que yo. Si tu dices que no te gusta pues no te gusta.

- Ya.

La Gryffindor se quedó unos segundos pensativa, la mirada fija en el suelo. Narcissa sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a contar.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno...

- Pero...

Bingo.

- Si? – preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

- Yo le odio, vale? Pero no se, hay veces que hago cosas...como lo del beso. A que vino ese beso? Fue un impulso. Pero yo le odio, representa que no tendria que tener esos impulsos. Puede gustarte una persona que odias?

- No lo se. – respondió Narcissa. – Pero lo que si que se es que puedes amar a una persona que pretendes odiar. En ese caso, puedes hacer dos cosas. Una, seguir intentando odiarle para el resto de tu vida e ignorar tus impulsos, lo cual es totalmente molestoso e imposible, o dos, aceptar lo que sientes y intentarlo. Alomejor al final resulta no ser tan mala persona.

- Y crees que, en el hipotetico y remoto caso de que ese fuera mi problema, podría conseguir que este sentimiento desapareciera?

- Cariño, el amor no es algo que va y biene de un dia para otro. No puedes controlar el amor en tu vida. Aceptalo. Creeme, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Y ahora si me disculpas he quedado con Arnold en mi dormitorio para hacer...bueno, eso...amor.

Lily hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz mientras Narcissa salía por la puerta de la ahora vacía biblioteca.

-------

Cara totalmente roja: lista. Manos sudorosas: listas. Respiración agitada: lista. Declaración de amor penosa: lista. Respuesta negativa que le destrozaria la vida para siempre: en proceso.

Amelia seguía fregandose las manos mientras Remus se recuperaba del shock, en el que había quedado totalmente inmovil y palido. La morena maldijo para sus adentros. Mierda, y encima esa ridicula frase le seguía sonando en la cabeza como un eco. "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..." No tenía una frase mas cutre para decir? Podría haber probado con un "Me gustas" o un "Me molas". Bueno, almenos no había soltado el odioso "Te amo". Eso si habría sido penoso.

- Mmm... Que?

Si claro, y encima le iba a hacer repetir la declaración!

- Lo que has oido. – dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora si que la sudadera le producía calor y hubiera pagado por haberle hecho caso a Sirius y habersela quitado. Pero no era plan de quitarsela ahí y quedarse en camiseta de manga corta. Parecería que se le estaba insinuando!

- En serio? Vaya... no me lo esperaba. – mintió él.- No se que decir.

- Pues... no se.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, él mirando el techo y ella el suelo. Se podía sentir uno mas inutil en esos momentos?

- Oye, Am, yo te aprecio mucho...

Y ahora empezaba el sufrimiento. Amelia rogó a los cielos que Remus no empezara a pelotearla, como hacían en las series.

- ...eres muy buena persona y muy sincera...

Y como siempre los cielos sudaban de ella.

- ...pero no te veo como algo mas que una amiga.

Bueno, no se podía decir que había sido rapido e idoloro, mas que nada por los diez minutos que Remus había tardado en reaccionar y los otros cinco que había tardado en rechazarla, pero Amelia se sintió extrañamente aliviada. Jodida pero aliviada.

- Lo entiendo. – sonrió ella falsamente.

- Lo siento. – dijo él, y con eso salió del aula.

Am se quedó allí uno minutos mas, limpiandose las lagrimas que habían salido sin ella quererlo. Despues, salió al pasillo, suspiró y siguió andando. Cuando ya estaba pensando en los mejores sitios donde pasarse la tarde y noche llorando, oyó unas voces en el aula de al lado. Y, sorprendentemente, una era la de Remus.

- Que Amelia se te acaba de declarar? – preguntó una sorprendida voz de Michelle. Am abrió la boca sorprendida. Sabía que no estaba bien espiar a través de las puertas, pero le acababan de dar calabazas. Porlomenos tenía que darse un gusto!

- Si. Y eso me ha hecho pensar. – dijo el hombre-lobo totalmente nervioso. – Recuerdas la conversacion del otro dia? Una de las cosas que quiero canviar de mi es ser mas sincero. Conmigo mismo y con los demas. Por eso tengo que decirte que... me gustas.

Amelia sintió como el mundo se le caía encima. No podía imaginar que pudiera pasar algo despues de eso, era como si todo acabara allí. Sin poder remediarlo, las lagrimas empezaron a caerle por la cara. Y lo peor era que no podía odiar a Michelle.

- Como? – otra que no captaba las cosas a la primera. – Pero...Remus... no se que decir.

- Yo... te gusto?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Amelia tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se oyera su respiración.

- Si. Me gustas mucho Remus, pero esa no es la cuestión. A Am tambien le gustas. Y ella es mi mejor amiga.

Y, de repente, Amelia se sintió idiota. Ella solo se había preocupado por ella misma, por sus asuntos. No había tenido en cuenta que Michelle tambien estaba enamorada del chico y se le había declarado sin decirle nada. Y, sin previo aviso, empezó a llorar aún mas por el hecho de que Michelle estuviera diciendo lo que decía.

- Me gustas mucho Remus, pero soy una persona que valora la amistad por encima de todo. Y si salir contigo va a suponer destrozar a mi mejor amiga, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió sin avisar y Michelle se encontró de morros con una Amelia que lloraba sin parar y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- Amelia... – susurró Remus, acercandose a las chicas.

La morena, sin parar de llorar, se lanzó a abrazar a la Ravenclaw, que estaba totalmente desconcertada.

- Gracias. – dijo entre llanto. – Eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener. Te agradezco que hayas dicho eso, de verdad.

- Am...- dijo la Michelle acariciandole la cabeza.- No pienso salir con él si tu no te sientes bien con ello.

- No podría perdonarmelo si te dijera que no. – sonrió ella separandose con la cara empapada. – Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Por detrás, Remus se acercó a la castaña y le cogió la mano suavemente. Amelia los miró un ultimo segundo y se fue corriendo a esconderse en la torre de astronomia.

---------

- Hola.

- Lily! Hola! – sonrió James. – Quieres que ponga mi chaqueta para que te puedas sentar encima? La hierba está un poco mojada.

- No importa. – dijo ella sentandose a su lado. James guardó lo que estaba haciendo. La noche había caido ya y el cielo estaba despejado, lleno de estrellas.

- No es bonito... y romantico?

- No empieces ¬¬

- Perdón '

Se quedaron unos segundos callados, los dos mirando al cielo y los dos con la boca medio-abierta. Lily tubo ganas de reir por ese simple hecho.

- Tu crees en eso de que hay una estrella para cada uno? – preguntó la pelirroja. – Dicen que cuando te mueres vas a una estrella.

- En serio? Pues tendré que llamar al cielo para que me guarden una estrella al lado de la tuya.

Lily sonrió y James la miró alegre, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados mientras la observaba a través de sus gafas.

- Te dolió? – preguntó él de repente. Ella se sobresaltó.

- Que?

- El golpe. Cuando caiste del cielo.

Lily lo miró con expresión divertida y le dio un pequeño empujon. James rió colocandose las gafas que le habian resbalado por el puente de la nariz.

- Muy bien Romeo, voy a ir al grano. Se que crees que te odio.

- No, yo no lo creo.

- Pues creelo. – dijo ella, a lo cual James bajó la mirada. – Es broma. – añadió la pelirroja. – Yo creía que te odiaba, porque representas todo lo que va mal en mi vida y lo que no puedo conseguir controlar. Pero he estado hablando con Narcissa y me ha hecho mirar las cosas de forma distinta.

- Bendita sea Narcissa. – sonrió Prongs.

- Eres un arrogante. Sabes que odio que te revuelvas el pelo, aunque te quede muy bien, y que te pases el dia hechizando a la gente. Yo...lo había planeado todo, sabes? El chico del que me enamorara tenia que ser guapo, amable, sincero, una muy buena persona, dispuesto a ayudar a los demas cuando lo necesitara y que fuera modesto, que supiera apreciar el trabajo de los demas y que me quisiera.

- Bueno, yo te quiero mucho. Y tambien soy guapo, no?

- La cuestión es... – dijo ella mirandole a los ojos y poniendose en pie. – que no me esperaba que todo esto se escapara de mi control y que acabaras siendo tu la persona a la que quiero.

Antes de que Prongs consiguiera articular algo, Lily ya había entrado al castillo.

--------

- Acabo de verte besando a Michelle o es que sufro alucinaciones? – dijo Sirius entrando en la sala comun de Gryffindor. Peter rió y Remus levantó la vista sonriendo.

- No. Tengo oficialmente novia. – dijo él. – Bueno, aunque ella no está totalmente convencida.

- Y eso? – preguntó Sirius tumbandose en el sofá y cogiendo un par de chocolatinas que Wormtail tenía en una bolsa.

- Unos pequeños problemas con Amelia. Quiero hablar con ella pero no puedo encontrarla. – explicó moony.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó el Black irguiendose en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

- Am se me declaró, pero a mi no me gusta ella, sino Michelle, así que luego me declaré yo a Michelle y resultó que ella estaba escuchando. Se fue llorando.

- Llorando? Solo te declaraste? Seguro? Que hiciste mas con Michelle? – preguntó él.

- Nada, no se. Lo mismo que se hace cuando estás a solas con una chica con la que te acabas de declarar, supongo.

- Hiciste cosas pervertidas delante de Amelia con su mejor amiga! – exclamó Sirius saltando del sofá.

- Oye, se puede saber que haces tu con una chica cuando te le declaras? – preguntó Remus.

No hubo respuesta. Padfoot ya había salido por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-------

- Sabía que estarias aquí.

Ella no dijo nada, sinó que siguió mirando las estrellas a través del gran cristal de la torre. Sirius se acercó cauteloso y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo.

- Remus me lo ha contado.

Ella levantó la cabeza. El Black, que hasta ahora no había podido ver su cara por la penombra, observó como sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

- Bueno, es lo que pasa a veces. – dijo ella con la voz rota. – Estoy bien.

- Pues a mi no me lo parece.

Amelia inspiró fuertemente y se quedó mirando al suelo.

- Yo... no puedo hacer nada. A Michelle también le gusta Remus y él la corresponde. No es justo que yo me entrometa.- dijo, y soltó una pequeña risita. – Al final Gotzilla no se queda con nadie.

- No digas eso. – dijo él frunciendo el ceño. La Hufflepuff sonrió levemente.

- Tenias razón. Soy muy poco femenina. Pero así es como soy. Si no le gusta a nadie, pues peor para ellos.- suspiró de forma extraña, como callando las lagrimas que querian aflorar sus ojos. Sirius la miró preocupado. – Y ademas de poco femenina soy una llorona. Debo tener una pinta horrible.

- Ni hablar. – sonrió Padfoot.- Estas muy guapa así. Y talvez eres una llorona y poco femenina, pero esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales tu me gustas.

Hubo un silencio en el que se oyó un grillo cantar un par de veces. Amelia lo miró asombrada por lo que acababa de decir y Sirius la observaba de forma neutra y calmada, aunque la chica pudo percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se quedaron quietos, mirandose el uno al otro, hasta que Sirius alargó la mano y la cogió por el mentón para acercarse a ella y unir sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso.


	14. Nuevas emociones

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 14: NUEVAS EMOCIONES

- Bueno dias Am! – saludó Lily.

La muchacha se giró y sonrió nerviosamente.

- Buenos dias.

- Donde estabas ayer? Te estuvimos buscando un buen rato. Que estuviste haciendo?

- Nada. – contestó con tal rapidez que Lily se sobresaltó.

- Oye, estás bien? – preguntó preocupada. – Y esa camiseta?

- Estoy bien. – dijo Am mirando hacia el suelo. – Y esto me lo ha prestado una de mis compañeras de habitación.

- Pero esto no es lo que tu sueles llevar. Quiero decir...se te notan las tetas.

- Que maja ¬¬

- Es broma cariño - contestó la pelirroja, y le pasó una mano por los hombros mientras bajaban hacia el Gran salón. – Oye, tengo que advertirte de una cosa. – anunció poniendose seria. - Remus y Michelle están saliendo. Si quieres evitarlos mas vale que no bajes ahora, están desayunando. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a esconderte en el pasillo del quinto piso, allí nunca mira nadie...

- Estoy bien. – dijo Amelia con paciencia. – No estoy enfadada, no pienso evitarlos y no me voy a esconder. Suficiente ya me escondí ayer. He decidido que no me voy a hundir por una cosa así. Hay muchos golpes en la vida, este es solo uno de los mas pequeños.

- Bien dicho amiga! – sonrió la Gryffindor levantando el puño.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Remus y Michelle dejaron de besarse en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta.

- Buenos dias Am! – sonrió Michelle suavemente. – Como te encuen... y esa camiseta?

- Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? – dijo ella haciendo girar los ojos.

- Porque tu sueles llevar camisetas mas anchas, esta es ligeramente...estrecha. No mucho, no te asustes, pero un poco si.

- Bueno, pues hoy me apatecía ponerme esto y me lo he puesto.

- Entendido.

Se quedaron en silencio, todos entretenidos en comer.

- Y como estás? – preguntó Remus para romper el hielo.

- Bien, gracias. Por cierto, felicidades, ya me han contado que estais saliendo oficialmente. – sonrió la Hufflepuff. Los dos se miraron un poco rojos. – Podeis besaros delante de mi, no me voy a echar a llorar, lo juro.

- Hola familia!

Narcissa se sentó al lado de Amelia, que cogió un crusan y se lo empezó a comer lentamente, mirando, al igual que los otros tres, como la rubia cantaba alegremente.

- Y eso? – preguntó Michelle. – Pareces...feliz.

- Ah, no os lo puedo contar, os escandalizariais. Digamos que me siento "llena".

- No quiero saber mas. – murmuró Lily.

- Lo sabía. – sonrió la Slytherin. Luego se giró a mirar a la morena. - Am... tu camiseta...

- Si, llevo una camiseta un poco ajustada, que pasa?!

- No te pongas así hija, que no es para tanto. – la calmó Lily.

- Tan raro es que me ponga una simple camiseta? – dijo ella. – No comenteis mas sobre ella.

- Espera, espera...- susurró Narcissa mirandole la cara con detención.- Te has pintado los ojos?

- Vale, se acabó, me voy.

Se levantó decidida, pero Lily la cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse.

- Vale, vale, perdonanos. – dijo con voz calmada. – Esque es raro, pero nos acostumbraremos, no te preocupes.

- Me habeis visto en vestido, y os escandalizais por una camiseta.

- Cariño, era el baile, practicamente era obligatorio llevar vestido. – sonrió Narcissa.

- Leonor Murtis no llevó vestido.

- Si, y acabó bajo la mesa del catering. – rió la rubia.

- Bueno, dejemos el tema. – dijo Remus. – Yo creo que te queda mejor así.

- Gracias. – dijo Amelia lanzandoles una mirada a sus tres amigas para indicar que el tema se había acabado. En otros tiempos se habría sonrojado y se habría pasado tres dias llevando la misma camiseta, pero ahora ya no. Tenía que superarlo.

- James y Sirius bienen hacia aquí. – dijo Narcissa mirando a Lily, la cual suspiró y se dedicó a mirar su plato. Amelia se sobresaltó.

- Bueno, yo me voy, quiero coger mis libros pronto para llegar a clase antes. – soltó rapidamente la Hufflepuff. Se levantó, pero Lily volvió a cogerla de la muñeca.

- Esperame a que acabe, porfavor, y vamos juntas.

- Esque...

- Buenos dias gente! – gritó Sirius dejandose caer al lado de Remus. James le imitó.

- Hola. – sonrió Remus. – Como no os deis prisa en desayunar llegareis tarde a clase.

- Bah, toca pociones a primera hora. – dijo Sirius totalmente despreocupado y cogiendo un par de galletas.

- Y no hubieramos estado tanto rato arriba si alguien se hubiera acostado pronto y hubiera podido madrugar. – recriminó Prongs.

- Ah, es cierto, llegaste bastante tarde.- sonrió Remus. – Fuiste a buscar a Amelia, no? Al final os encontrasteis?

- Si. – contestó rapida y nerviosamente Sirius.

- No. – contestó Am a la vez.

- Mmm...vale. En que quedamos?

- No. – contestó esta vez Sirius.

- Si.- dijo Am a la vez.

- Chicos, si vais a mentir poneos de acuerdo, porfavor. – dijo Narcissa con cara aburrida.

- Si, nos encontramos...- contestó Amelia evitando la mirada del Black. – pero ya me iba a dormir y casi no hablamos y... Lily, de verdad que tengo mucha prisa, no puedes comerte la magdalena por el camino?

- Vale, vale, ya voy. – refunfuñó la pelirroja, y las dos se levantaron y se fueron del Gran Comedor.

- Como está la cosa, madre mia. – dijo Narcissa.

- Aún debe estar un poco afectada por lo del rechazo. – dijo James despreocupadamente.

- Será eso...- sonrió Sirius mientras se comía otra galleta.

---------

- Señorita Black, se puede saber que le hace tanta gracia?

La rubia escondió una risita y miró al profesor con ojos inocentes.

- Nada, señor.

- Bien, pues la proxima vez que "nada" le haga reir, se irá fuera de la clase.

Narcissa ahogó otra risa que soltó de foma silenciosa cuando el profesor se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. Lily, a su lado, hizo rodar los ojos.

- Que te ha escrito ahí, la biblia? – se quejó. – Llevas diez minutos leyendo la carta.

- Esque es tan mono... Vaya, quiere que nos veamos esta noche en mi dormitorio. Que vicioso.

- Narcissa, porfavor. No quiero imaginar cosas raras, así que deja de decir guarrerías.

- No son guarrerías, es amor.

- Oye, estabas nerviosa la primera vez? – preguntó despues de unos segundos en silencio.

- Yo? Que va. Pero esque yo no soy muy normal. De todas formas no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tu solo piensa que lo harás genial... y lo pasarás genial. – finalizó con una risita.

- Ayer le dije a James que me gustaba.

- Que? – sonrió la rubia. Tras recibir una mirada del profesor, la Slytherin siguió hablando. – Quieres decir que te declaraste?

- Bueno, mas o menos. Le dije lo mala persona que era, pero que estaba enamorada de él.

- Que romántica. – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

- Tenía que dejar las cosas claras. – dijo la pelirroja firmemente. – Y ahora no se ni como mirarle a la cara.

- Lo que hay que hacer es pensar que no es para tanto. De una forma u otra se solucionará, no te sulfures. Dentro de unos años mirarás atrás y pensarás que eras idiota por no saber como mirarle a la cara.

- Si, bueno, eso es facil de decir. – suspiró la Gryffindor. – Por cierto, tu...usas precauciones, no?

- Si, por qué? Acaso quieres uno?

- No! Era solo para asegurarme de que no haces ninguna locura. – riñó Lily. – Conociéndote no usarías anticonceptivos "para que no haya barreras entre nosotros"...

Narcissa rió fuertemente, lo cual le costó una expulsión de clase.

-------

El ruido de la cadena del vater sonó y Amelia vio como la ultima chica que había en el baño salía por la puerta. Se miró al espejo, la estancia totalmente desierta, y suspiró. Se arregló un poco el pelo con los dedos y le sonrió a su reflejo. Totalmente patética.

La puerta se volvió a oir y Am supuso que sería otra chica que iba al baño, pero su sorpresa fue que no era precisamente una mujer.

- Hola.

- Se puede saber que haces aquí? Este es el baño de chicas. – dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido, intentando empujar a Sirius fuera del lavabo.

- Bueno, en algun sitio tenia que pillarte sola. – sonrió él.

- Me parece muy bien, pero no en un sitio donde se prohíbe tu entrada. – regañó ella. Sirius, haciendo caso omiso, se miró al espejo.

- Vamos, no hay nadie, y tampoco van a entrar. He puesto un cartel de fuera de servicio fuera.

- Que quieres? – dijo Amelia apoyándose en la pared, al lado de los lavamanos. Sirius se giró a mirarla.

- Mmmm...Talvez una aclaración. Te fuiste corriendo. – dijo él, dando un paso hacia ella. Am se sentía muy incomoda.

- Si? Vaya, pensé que había sido un sueño.

- Nos besamos.

Hubo un largo y horrible silencio en el que Am juró oir retumbar esa ultima frase en las paredes.

- Bueno, tecnicamente tu me besaste. – contestó ella, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Oh, vaya, creí que me correspondías cuando me tocaste el culo.

- ¬¬... Vale, nos besamos, pero no se... alomejor nos precipitamos un poco, no crees?

- No, ya sabes que en estos temas nunca me arrepiento.

- Porque eres un Don Juan. – dijo ella haciendo rodar los ojos.

- Osea que como si no hubiera pasado, no? – dijo él con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Cuantas veces habremos dicho eso? – pregunto ella a la nada, con los brazos cruzados. Sirius rió, las manos en los bolsillos. Se las sacó y las puso contra la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Am, la cual se quedaba sin escapatoria. Aún así, su cara no mostraba alteración alguna. Seguía con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa de superioridad.

- Vaya, quieres que grite o algo? – preguntó ella burlona.

- No precisamente.

Ante la sorpresa de la Hufflepuff, Sirius se acercó, su pelo cosquilleándole la nariz pecosa de la morena, y le dio un pequeño beso. Ella lo separó un poco.

- Espera...¿Qué es esto?

- Mmm... un beso? – dijo él haciendo un gesto de obviedad con los ojos.

- Eso ya lo se idiota. Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Tu no se supone que me odias?

- Yo no. – dijo el Gryffindor encogiéndose de hombros. – Y tu no se supone que me odias a mi?

- Eso creía yo. – dijo ella, mirándose de reojo al espejo. – Pero ahora ya no estoy segura.

- Deja que te aclare las ideas. – sonrió el chico.

Esa misma noche las chicas de Gryffindor de tercer curso se quejaron de que el baño había estado fuera de servicio durante mas de una hora.

-------

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Y la reunión de prefectos?

- La han anulado.

- Entonces que haces aquí?

- Esperarte para decírtelo.

Lily sonrió tímidamente. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso y se sentía ligeramente nerviosa por el hecho de que la ultima vez que habían estado a solas, ella le había llamado mala persona.

- Bueno, gracias por decírmelo.

- De nada.

Se quedó allí sentado, en la larga mesa donde solían sentarse todos los prefectos y tener largas discusiones sobre qué hacer y cómo. Lily habría pagado por ese escándalo ahora mismo.

- Oye, Remus, yo... – empezó. Él levantó la cabeza esperanzado. – Siento lo del otro dia.

- Oh, no importa. – se notaba que estaba aliviado. – Tenías razón. Yo no fui precisamente justo ni valiente en ese momento.

- No, lo siento mucho, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, la tomé contigo porque se que no voy a conseguir nada con James y Sirius.

- No importa, de verdad. – sonrió él. Lily se la devolvió, y pudo advertir que Remus estaba pálido y de aspecto débil.

- La luna llena está cerca, no? – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

- Si. – respondió Remus, mirando al suelo. – Sabes? A veces pienso en mi estado y me pregunto si debería estar con Michelle.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó ella alzando la ceja.

- Merezco esto? Puedo hacerle mucho daño, y aún así ella está conmigo. Es justo?

- Claro que si Remus, no es culpa tuya. – dijo frunciendo el ceño y acercándose de forma tranquilizadora.- Te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo y más. Eres una bella persona Remus. Y aunque muy pocas personas vean eso sabiendo tu estado, tienes que saber que hay gente que te quiere y que daría su vida por ti.

- Como quieres que piense que esas personas la ven cuando ni yo mismo puedo ver mi propia belleza? – susurró él, levantando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda de ella.

- No tengas miedo. – dijo ella. – No te escondas. No hace falta que la busques. Ella te encontrará. Algún dia, cuando menos te lo esperes, te darás cuenta de que eres una persona muy buena y que mereces todo y más.

- Gracias. – sonrió él. Después de un silencio dijo: - Y James?

- Oh, no me hables de él. – suplicó Lily haciendo rodar los ojos. – Preferiría haberme enamorado de cualquiera! Pero el destino me odia. Voy a tener que buscar muy a fondo su belleza interior.

- Creeme, la tiene. – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso espero. – sonrió ella, alejándose hacia la puerta. – Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca, aún tengo cosas que hacer. Ah! Y trata bien a Michelle, es una de mis mejores amigas. Si le haces daño ni tu belleza interior (ni la exterior, todo hay que decirlo) te salvará.

- Entendido.

------

- Lo hemos acabado!

Los gritos de James y Sirius se oían por encima de las conversaciones de todos los alumnos del gran comedor, que se giraban a mirar un momento y luego seguían a lo suyo, nada extrañados por su comportamiento.

- Qué habéis acabado? – preguntó Narcissa.

- El mapa! – exclamó Sirius.

- Hemos perfilado todos y cada uno de los errores y emos conseguido que sea perfecto. – sonrió Remus.

- Tampoco te pases. – sonrió Peter. – Ha costado trabajo, pero por fin lo tenemos.

- A esto le llamo yo trabajo en equipo. – sonrió James.

- Dios mío, que escándalo. – dijo Lily llegando con Amelia, justo en el momento en el que Remus le daba un pequeño beso a su novia.

- Somos unos genios. – afirmó James. Se sentó al lado de Remus y Sirius le imitó.

- Eso tendríamos que discutirlo. – rió la Hufflepuff, sentandose al lado de Sirius.

- Vamos, no nos agüeis la fiesta. – dijo Peter en tono infantil. – Por una vez que somos felices...

- Ellos siempre son felices. – rió Lily señalando a James y a Sirius al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a Am, al lado de Narcissa.

- Vivimos sin preocupaciones. – se encogió de hombros el Potter.

- A vosotros cualquier cosa os pone contentos. – dijo Narcissa mordiendo una manzana.

- Eh, tampoco es eso. – se defendió James. – Pero las chicas guapas como tu si que consiguen hacernos felices. Quieres probar?

- Yo se hacer a los hombres MUY felices. – sonrió Narcissa de forma descarada.

- Eh, no seáis cochinos, que estamos comiendo. – dijo Michelle.

- Es una broma hombre, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Lily.

- Como que TU Lily? – dijo ella alzando la ceja.

- Es una forma de hablar, mujer. – disculpó Sirius en nombre de su amigo. – No te lo tomes así.

Lily lo miró desafiante y comprobó que Sirius tenía una postura extraña. Una mano estaba encima de su mesa, pero la otra debajo. Y Amelia miraba su plato totalmente concentrada.

- Los hombres son así de posesivos. – suspiró Narcissa. – Sino mirad a Lucius, lleva media hora matándoos con la mirada, pero cuando está a solas conmigo pasa de...

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Amelia pegó un bote en su asiento, tirando la mitad de la cuberteria.

- Perdón. – se disculpó, tirandole una mirada de enfado (aunque tenia un asomo de risa en los labios) a Sirius, mientras este se reía disimuladamente. – Creo que...voy a cambiar de sitio.

Y rodeó toda la mesa para sentarse junto a Lily.

- Como iba diciendo...- siguió Narcissa. – Los hombres sois muy predecibles. Una vez que la tengo ya no la quiero.

- Eh, eso no es verdad! – se defendió James.

- Díselo a Ashley, la dejaste llorando en el baño.

- Esa tia está pirada, me seguía a todas partes. – murmuró James como un niño pequeño.

- Y por eso tenias que tirarle un globo de tinta?

- Fue divertido

- Estúpido... – dijo Lily haciendo rodar los ojos. – Que insensible.

- Eh, que tenéis contra mi? Atacad a otro! – se quejó Potter.

- Esque Remus nunca discute nada, Peter es muy callado y Sirius está muy ocupado haciendo manitas. – se quejó Narcissa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que todos miraron a Sirius, el cual levantó las manos con expresión de "Es mentira".

- Era una broma. – aclaró la rubia sonriendo.

--------

- Pst! Lily!

La chica se giró para encontrarse con James, el cual estaba escondido tras una esquina.

- James? – susurró ella. – Que diablos haces aquí?

La pelirroja miró a su izquierda. El prefecto de Ravenclaw, el cual vigilaba el pasillo de al lado, estaba entretenido con un libro.

- Alfred. – dijo Lily. Él levantó la cabeza. – Voy un momento al lavabo, ahora vuelvo.

Tras que el chico asintiera, Lily giró la esquina para encontrarse con el Gryffindor.

- Se puede saber que haces? Estoy de guardia! Tendría que llevarte ante McGonagall.

- Esque no podia dormir. – se disculpó él. – No tuve tiempo de reaccionar la otra noche y quería hablarlo.

Perfecto. Precisamente se había ido rápido para no tener que verle la cara. Y ahora que? Vale, tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que Narcissa le había dicho. Algún día podría mirar atrás y reírse de ello. Y ese día no podía ser ahora??

- Oye, acabo de admitir que me gustas, dame tiempo, vale?

- Vale, vale, queria saber si lo dijiste en serio.

- Claro que si!

- Osea que si te besara no harías como en vacaciones y pasarias de mi cara toda la semana siguiente, no?

- James...- susurró Lily haciendo rodar los ojos, pero no pudo acabar, porque él la cogió y la pegó contra él, los dos muy juntos escondidos tras una estatua. – Pero que...?

- Shhh...

Frente a sus ojos, McGonagall pasó con lentitud, sus tacones resonando en el suelo. Lily sentía la respiración de su compañero en su oreja y sintió un escalofrió. Y tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que las manos de James estaban en su cintura, cogiendola firmemente, los dos agazapados, ella dandole la espalda, él con la barbilla apollada en su hombro.

- Se ha ido. – anunció el chico, sacando a Lily de su ensimismamiento.

Salieron de su escondite.

- Tienes que irte o te pillarán. – regañó Lily.

- Vale...

Sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso, no tan largo como el que se habían dado en la cama de la habitación del chico, pero si mas cariñoso.

- Nos vemos...

El chico se alejó unos pasos, pero después se giró.

- Ah, si, lo olvidaba. Quieres salir conmigo?

Lily frunció el ceño. Lo olvidaba? Que clase de petición era esa? No podía creer que se lo hubiera pedido con tanta indiferencia.

- Eres un insensible. – dijo ella girándose molesta para volver a su puesto de vigilancia.

James se quedó parado, alucinando por los cambios de humor de la chica.

-------

- Buenos días! – gritó Peter entusiasmado. Todos excepto Sirius levantaron la cabeza para saludarle.

- No chilles, quieres? – suplicó el Black.

- Tiene resaca.- explicó James a las chicas. – Se bebió él solo una botella de licor.

- Esque me chifla el melocotón. – se defendió el muchacho.

- Vaya excusa. – murmuró Amelia.

- Ey, por qué no venís esta noche a nuestra habitación? – propuso Remus. – Podríamos pasarlo bien.

- Solo si puedo meterle mano a Lily. – sonrió James.

- Insensible... – murmuró ella.

- Eh, por qué estás enfadada? Que he hecho ahora?

- Tu siempre has hecho algo, Prongs. – rió Wormtail dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

- Bueno, yo podría pasarme después de que Lucius compruebe de que estoy en mi habitación. Odio que haga eso. – dijo Narcissa fastidiada.

- Si, y hoy hay club de ajedrez en la sala común. Paso de que Ronney me de otra paliza. – murmuró Amelia con cara de aburrida.

- Yo paso. – dijo Lily. – Tengo que estudiar.

- Que?? Oh, vengaaa...- suplicó la Hufflepuff tirandola del brazo.- Es solo para pasar el rato.

- Talvez me pase. – dijo la pelirroja. – Llego tarde al despacho de McGonagall.

Y se fue a paso rápido.

- Que le pasa? – preguntó James confuso.

- Que eres un insensible. – contestó la Slytherin.

- Me estoy cansando ya de la palabrita esa.

- Como se te ocurrió pedirle salir así? – preguntó Michelle indignada, la cual estaba apoyada en el pecho de Remus.

- Como? Si siempre se lo pido así.

- Por eso nunca te toma en serio. – agregó Amelia. – Y ahora que estabais en esa situación, vas y se lo dices como de pasada, como si te acabaras de acordar.

- Esque me acababa de acordar.

- Ese es el problema.

--------

- Puedo sentarme? – preguntó él. Lily se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la vista del lago. El Gryffindor se sentó a su lado.

- Si te ha mandado James...

- No me ha mandado nadie. – dijo él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.- Esque no puedo hablar contigo por ti?

- Hombre, no es una cosa que hagas usualmente. En realidad lo que sueles hacer con las chicas es meterles la lengua...

- Eh! Vale, es verdad, pero la verdad duele, no me la restriegues. – se quejó.

- Que quieres Sirius? – preguntó. Quería ir al grano.

- Preguntarte como estás.

- Y...?

- Y preguntarte como estás.

- Pues bien, gracias. Me gusta la soledad.

- Se que eso es una indirecta para que me vaya, pero no lo pienso hacer. – dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

- No era una indirecta, era una directa. – dijo ella.

- Tu problema es que estás a la defensiva. Déjame ayudarte. Y déjame ayudar a James.

- Lo sabía.- medio-sonrió Lily.

- Se que James parece ser un gilipollas acabado que no tiene sentimientos...y en realidad lo es... pero es mi mejor amigo y se que los está pasando mal. Y muy en el fondo es muy buena persona.

- A si? – preguntó Lily mirándolo a los ojos.- Dime una sola cosa que haya hecho buena.

Sirius se quedó un momento pensativo y luego sonrió.

- Cuando éramos pequeños, yo tuve una idea. Quería hacer una broma, hacer ver que me caía de un edificio y que sufría una hemorragia interna con colapso nervioso.

- Que majo. ¬¬

- Si, bueno, la cuestión es que compramos unos artículos en la tienda de bromas que hacía que pareciera totalmente real. Fuimos a un edificio muggle y me estiré en el suelo después de tomarme las pastillas. James empezó a gritar y muchos vecinos vinieron. Hice ver que estaba medio-muerto. Todos estaban muy preocupados y entonces un hombre me cogió la cabeza con suavidad y dijo "Esto no tiene arreglo, está prácticamente muerto. Será mejor que le liberemos de sufrimiento" Y sin habernos dado cuenta, ya había sacado una pistola. Me quedé petrificado, no supe reaccionar. Sin embargo Jamie se puso a gritar "No, es mi amigo, solo era una broma!" y a llorar aferrándose al brazo del hombre, poniéndose encima mío para que no me disparara. Cuando reaccioné y el hombre dejó de apuntarme, supe que se lo debía todo a él. Me salvó la vida.

- Bueno, no te la tendría que haber salvado si no la hubierais puesto en peligro desde un principio. – dijo Lily con toda lógica.

- El caso, - dijo Sirius suspirando. – Es que él te quiere de verdad, Lily. Yo soy su mejor amigo y lo se mas bien que nadie. Ha sufrido por ti, ha llorado por ti y se que moriría por ti.

- Lo se...- dijo ella en un murmullo.- Es solo que... me afectan estas cosas, estos pequeños descuidos. Creía que si alguien me pedía salir sería con un ramo de claveles en la mano, junto a la chimenea, después de haber comido, sentados en la alfombra, mirándonos y riendo. No me imaginaba que la frase iría después de un "Ah, se me olvidaba". Se te puede olvidar un libro, se te puede olvidar hacer la cama, pero no se te puede olvidar pedir salir a alguien.

- Si cuando eres James. – rió el Black. – De todas formas, dale otra oportunidad. No lo ha hecho con mala intención y lo sabes.

- Si, bueno, lo pensaré. – dijo, mientras Sirius se ponía en pie y se proponía entrar en el castillo.

- Por cierto, si que tienes pensada la escena de ese momento, no? – rió el chico.

- Desde que tenia cinco años. – sonrió Lily.


	15. Sorpresas

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 15: SORPRESAS

- Ya estoy aquí! Eh, no os acabéis el alcohol sin mi! – protestó Narcissa.

- Si que has tardado. – se quejó James.

- Me estaba despidiendo de Arnold. – sonrió la rubia. – Es tan mono!

- Vaya, voy a llegar a creerte cuando dices que estás enamorada. – sonrió Michelle.

Narcissa le sacó la lengua y observó el panorama. Michelle y Remus estaban en la cama de él, ella apoyada en su pecho y las manos de hombre-lobo rodeando su cintura. Peter estaba en su cama, totalmente dormido y con una botella vacía en la mano. Narcissa rió al pensar en la mañana siguiente. Sirius y James estaban entretenidos acabándose una botella de licor y Lily y Amelia reían en una esquina, las dos sospechosamente alegres.

- No paran de reírse. – explicó el Black. – Si solo se han tomado un cuarto de botella!

- Tu te callas! – rió Lily de forma tonta. Llegados a ese punto, las dos se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a reírse más fuerte.

- Como cabras. – dijo Remus.

- Vosotros no bebeis? – preguntó Narcissa, desanudandose la molesta corbata y acercandose a los chicos para cogerles la botella.

- No. – respondió Michelle. – No quiero acabar así.

- Mira la luz del fuego. – dijo Amelia señalando la chimenea con el dedo.- Esa luz es como muy...brillante.

- Si...- añadió Lily. – Es como hipnotizante.

- Vale, ahora si que me estoy preocupando. – soltó Sirius.

- Hey, vamos a jugar a algo. – propuso la rubia.

- Si, a la botella! – gritó James, cogiendo la botella vacía que Peter tenia en la mano.- Venga!

- Que dios nos ayude... – susurró Michelle, levantandose para unirse al circulo que se había formado en el suelo.

- Bien. – dijo James. – Empiezo.- y hizo girar la botella. – Sirius! – y volvió a hacerla girar. – Con Narcissa!

- Eso es incesto! – gritó Lily.

- Pero a mi me encanta. – sonrió Sirius, recibiendo un disimulado pellizco de la Hufflepuff.

- No te aproveches, que tengo novio. – murmuró la rubia.

Se acercaron y se dieron un experto beso que todos se encargaron de vitorear.

- Vale, esto lo guardaré en mi mente para toda la vida. – rió Remus.

- Otra! – gritó Narcissa, y hizo girar la botella. – Amelia con... Remus!

- No creo que deba...- dijo Amelia mirando al suelo.

- Eh, no pasa nada, solo es un juego. – sonrió Michelle.

- No, en serio, esta situación es incomoda. – dijo Amelia.

- Las normas son las normas. – dijo Lily arrebatandole la botella a James y bebiendo.

Amelia resopló y sintió como un gusano rondaba por su estomago cuando Remus se acercó a ella. En cuanto sus labios se rozaron, todo los sentimientos que había guardado durante ese tiempo volvieron a aflorar y mientras Remus la besaba, Am no pudo sentir mas que ganas de llorar.

- Eh, me voy a empezar a poner celosa.- bromeó Michelle.

Se separaron, Remus riendo, Amelia fingiendo.

- Vale, vale, yo! – dijo Remus animado y haciendo girar la botella.- Lily y...- mientras daba la segunda vuelta, James cruzaba los dedos. – Narcissa.

- Eh, que es esto? No pretenderás que le de un beso, no? – gritó Lily alzando la botella en desacuerdo.

- Es verdad, no es justo. No me pienso besar con ella solo porque a vosotros os ponga eso del lesbianismo.

- Que basta. – soltó Michelle haciendo rodar los ojos.

- Las normas son las normas. – se encogió de hombros Sirius.

Finalmente, solo consiguieron que las chicas se dieran un pequeño pico.

- Am otra vez! – sonrió Lily al acabar de girar la botella.- con... Sirius!

Ella se sobresaltó y tuvo ganas de reir, pero luego puso en su rostro una cara burlona.

- Pero no te acostumbres, vale? – dijo la morena.

- Mas quisieras.

Tras un largo y buen beso, todos se quedaron parados, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Habeis estado practicando o algo? – rió Lily.

- Eh, Sirius, baja ese bulto. – se carcajeó Remus, y Amelia bajó la mirada entre timida y satisfecha.

Amelia hizo girar la botella, la cual eligió a Michelle y Remus como victimas.

- Eh, eso no se vale, vosotros ya salís! – se quejó Lily.- Os vemos cada dia.

Los dos rieron y se dieron un beso, despues del cual se quedaron mirando unos segundos y se levantaron.

- Mmm... Nosotros...- empezó Michelle.

- Nos vamos...a la sala común...a mirar el fuego y eso... – acabó Remus.

- Eh, no se vale abandonar el juego para irse a hacer manitas al sofá! – gritó Narcissa bebiendo mas licor al mismo tiempo que los dos salian de la habitación.- Aficionados. Caen a la primera tentación.

Despues de unas risas, la botella volvió a girar.

- Estas de suerte! – gritó Srius. – James y Lily.

El chico hizo una señal de triunfo y se acercó a ella, mientras los demás reían y soltaban aullidos de mofa. Lily cerró los ojos y esperó a que él la besara, un beso largo, aunque no tanto como el que se habían dado en la casa de los Potter. Cuando acabaron, James se pudo en pie de un salto.

- Creo que ahora podría hacer cualquier cosa!

Justo en ese momento, una rafaga de viento entró por la ventana y apagó la chimenea, dejandoles a oscuras.

- Eh, os juro que no lo he hecho yo. – rió el Gryffindor.

- Joer, no veo nada. – se quejó Nacrissa.- Vaya rollo... Quien se apunta a ver que hacen Michelle y Remus?

- Espiar es mi especialidad! – sonrió Sirius.

- Eh, chicos, eso no está bien. – dijo Lily, pero aún y así ella tambien se acercó a la puerta. Narcissa la abrió y la luz que provenía de la sala común los iluminó vagamente.

- Oye James, no me toques el culo! – se quejó la pelirroja. Seguidamente salió medio agazapada de la habitación. James la siguió y Nacissa se quedó asomada con la mano en el picaporte, mientras que Sirius estaba a un lado de la puerta y Amelia detrás de él.

- Eh, venid, teneis que ver esto. Remus le está comiendo la cara.- susurró James, que recibió un puñetazo de Lily por ser tan basto.

Todos rieron y Narcissa salió de la habitación. Sirius sonrió. Se habían quedado solos. Se giró para mirar a Amelia, pero su sorpresa fue que, aunque sus labios estaban sonriendo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Am?

- No pasa nada... – dijo con una pequeña risita y frotandose los ojos. – Esque cuando he besado a Remus, he sentido... no se, simplemente... no es nada.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- No habías dicho que te daba igual?

- Si, es solo que...nada, esque tengo mucha tontería encima. – sonrió ella, mientars más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Sirius la miró tiernamente y se acercó para besarle los parpados. Ella rió ligeramente y se secó las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, soy idiota. – dijo ella.

- No tienes que disculparte.

Tras darse un abrazo, Narcissa entró para encender la chimenea y empezar con la segunda ronda a la botella.

-------

- Sabeis un buen remedio para la resaca? – preguntó Peter de forma suplicante aguantandose la cabeza, al igual que la mayoria de los demás.

- No bebiendo. – sonrió Michelle, cogiendo una magdalena.

- Esto es una tortura. – se quejó Lily. – Y lo peor de todo es que besé a James.

- Vamos, pero si te encantó. – dijo el aludido sonriente.

- No me gusta besar a insensibles.- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. James resopló molesto.

- Me voy a vomitar. – anunció Amelia con cara de cansada. – Ahora vuelvo.

- Estamos comiendo! – se quejó Wormtail.

------

- Que haces?

- Leer.

- Para variar.

- Creía que eso era lo que te gustaba de mi.

- Si... y también tu lado salvaje.

- Me lo apuntaré en el calendario en los dias de luna llena.

Ella rió y se sentó a su lado. Remus la miró unos segundos y luego volvió a su lectura. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Michelle habló.

- Mañana es luna llena.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla un minuto, pero luego la bajó.

- Lo se. – murmuró.

- James y los demás te van a acompañar, no? – preguntó ella de forma casual. Remus sabía que quería llenar a alguna parte, y mas o menos sabía por donde iban los tiros.

- Si. – contestó, mirandola fijamente.

- Quiero ir con vosotros.

- Ni hablar.

La respuesta fue inmediata, la dijo sin pensarlo un segundo, y Michelle se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente como una niña pequeña.

- Por qué no?

- Estás loca? Es extremadamente peligroso, ni pienses que te voy a poner en peligro. Puede pasarte cualquier cosa, ellos son animagos, tu no.

- Ya lo se, pero...

- Mira. – susurró arremangandose la manga y enseñandosela. Una larga y roja cicatriz apareció en su antebrazo.- Esta fue de la ultima vez que me transformé, igual que esta.- añadió, y le enseñó otra en el tobillo. – Y esta de la anterior. – dijo enseñandole el cuello. – Y esta. – ahora se descubrió el estomago. – Me hago daño a mi mismo. Crees que no te lo haré a ti?

- Lo se, pero quiero estar contigo. – se quejó ella.

- Ni hablar.- negó él de nuevo. – Ya has visto las cicatrices, no creo que quieras acabar así.

Volvió la atención a su libro y ella se quedó unos momentos mirandolo, su pie apoyado en su otra pierna dando golpecitos al aire. Luego sonrió.

- Enseñas tus cicatrices a todas las chicas para impresionarlas?

- Solo a las que me interesan. – sonrió el prefecto, dandole un suave beso en los labios.

------

- Siento haberte hecho espe... Eso es una falda?!

Amelia resopló, sus manos en su regazo. Sirius la miró perplejo. Estaba sentada en el marmol de los labamanos, sus pies, enfundados en una botas largas negras, colgando a escasos centimetros del suelo y una falda marrón por encima de las rodillas y un poco suelta hacía juego con su camiseta beix.

- Hola a ti tambien.

- Y eso son botas?!

- Quieres dejar de mirar ya mi ropa? – se quejó la Hufflepuff.- Si no te gusta no mires.

- No, si a mi me encanta. – dijo Sirius acercandose a ella.

- Creo que es demasiado femenino para mi. – dijo ella haciendo rodar los ojos.

- Te has puesto esto para hacerme feliz?

- No te creas tan importante. – sonrió ella cogiendolo por la camisa y acercandolo para besarle. – Por cierto...siento lo del otro dia.

- Bah, que mas da? Ya te he visto llorando muchas veces.

- Ya, pero se que te hice sentir mal. – dijo ella balanceando sus pies. – Simplemente estaba medio-ida (por el alchol) y no se que me pasó.

- Dicen que los niños y los borrachos son los que dicen la verdad. – murmuró Sirius muy serio, mirando primero al suelo y después a la chica.

- Si hubiera estado tan borracha como para decir la verdad, habría dicho lo que tu y yo nos traemos entre manos. – sonrió ella volviendolo a besar. Sintió algo cálido y agradable cuando él puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Que sería entonces de nuestro pequeños secreto? – sonrió él. – Así da mas morbo.

Amelia rió y le dio un pequeño empujón con el puño mientras arrugaba la nariz. Sirius se frotó el hombro y se acercó de nuevo a ella para besarla esta vez largamente. En cuento sus lenguas se rozaron, Amelia sintió como algo se movía en su estomago y se puso nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que Sirius la cogió por la cintura y la bajó al suelo. Amelia sentia como se ponía roja y su nerviosismo crecía cuando Sirius empezó a subir poco a poco su mano. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, pues se separó unos centimetros y miró a Am con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que irme.

- Ya? – preguntó Am con la respiración acelerada y la barriga agitada.

- Si, hoy es luna llena. Le prometí a James que estaría ahí a las seis. – se encogió de hombros el Black. La soltó y Am, sin saber por qué, se sintió vacía. – Nos vemos.

Y, tras un pequeños beso en la mejilla, desapareció del labavo de las chicas.

------

- Hola.

- Hola. Que haces aquí?

- Me he colado.

Am rió y se acercó a Lily, que estaba medio enterrada en un sofá lejano para pasar desapercibida de los pocos Hufflepuffs que quedaban en la sala común.

- Y cual es el motivo? – preguntó Am aún de pie.

- Estaba aburrida y quería que vinieras conmigo a coger comida a las cocinas. – se enocogió de hombros la pelirroja.- Normalmente James y Sirius animan el ambiente de la sala común, pero hoy no están.

- Si, hoy es luna llena.

- Tienes razón. – respondió la Gryffindor mirando por la ventana. – Me he pasado aquí como media hora. Ya veo que estabas ocupada en una cita o algo así.

- Se nota mucho? – preguntó ella timidamente.

- Si, sobretodo por el hecho de que llevas falda.

- Y dale con la falda ¬¬

- Vale, vale, ya me callo

Amelia cogió asiento a su lado, suspirando y mirando una partida de cartas que se disputaba junto a la chimenea entre unos chicos de primero.

- Y bien? No me vas a contar nada del chico misterioso?

- Nop.

- Gracias ¬¬

- Esque es... una especie de secreto. No te preocupes, ya te enterarás. – sonrió la morena. – Y hablando de esto... Tu crees que te puedes enamorar de alguien que solo pensabas que te atraía?

- Te estás enamorando de tu hombre misterioso? – preguntó Lily divertida.

- No lo se... Antes solo creía que me atraía y me lo pasaba bien... Pero ahora siento...algo más.

- Como qué?

- No se... es como...- explicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos para pensar. – me quedo sin aire y siento algo remobiendose en mi estomago, se me acelera el corazón. Me quedo sin aliento.

- Eso me pasa a mi cuando tengo ganas de vomitar. – dijo Lily toda seria.

- Creo que no es exactamente lo mismo... ¬¬

- Date tiempo. Al final lo acabarás sabiendo... Oye, Remus no estará engañando a Michelle contigo, no?

- No te montes culebrones. – rió la Hufflepuff.

- No, mas que nada es por mi seguridad. Imaginate los codazos que me daría Narcissa si eso pasara.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada ante tal pensamiento.

--------

- Eh, mira, casi me araña. – se quejó Sirius enseñandole una marca que Remus le había hecho.

- Si no te hubieras puesto a morderle el rabo...- dijo Peter.

- Esque tenía ganas de jugar

- Voy a darme una ducha. – suspiró Wormtail. – Me he tenido que meter en una alcantarilla cuando Remus se ha puesto a jugar conmigo.

Los dos rieron mientras el muchacho se metía en el baño.

- Eh, parece que esta noche estabas un poco desanimado. – comentó Sirius desabrochandose la camisa.

- Si... Es por Lily. – suspiró él. – Ya no se que hacer. Alguien la entiende?

- Si, bueno, así son la chicas. – sonrió Sirius. – Quieren demasiadas cosas. Estuve hablando con ella, me dijo que quería que cuando le pidieran salir fuera "Con un ramo de claveles en la mano, junto a la chimenea, despues de haber comido, sentados en la alfombra y mirandonos y riendo."

- Y que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó James frunciendo el ceño confuso.

- Tio, si mis deseos fueran tan faciles sería el mas feliz del mundo. – sonrió Sirius haciendo un gesto con las manos.

- Tu ERES el mas feliz del mundo, Padfoot. – rió su compañero.

- La solución es ésta. – dijo Sirius. – Hazlo. Haz lo que ella quiere. Hazla feliz, y no tendrás que preocuparte por todas esas chorradas de "No la entiendo"

- Eh, pues tienes razón. – susurró despacio James.- Eres un genio. – añadió, golpeandole amistosamente el hombro.

- Lo se

---------

- Como estás? – preguntó Michelle con una sonrisa. Remus, que apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Que haces aquí?

- Mira, la enfermería es uno de mis sitios favoritos. – se encogió ella de hombros.

- En serio?

- Solo cuando estás tu.

- Dios, esto va subiendo de tono. – bromeó Sirius entrando en la enfermería junto a James.

- Nosotros veníamos a traerte comida sabrosa extraida de Honeydukes, pero si quereis os volvemos a dejar solos. – rió Prongs.

- Muy graciosos. – dijo Michelle arrugando la nariz.

- Eh, Moony, has visto a Peter? – preguntó Sirius dejando una cesta de golosinas en la mesita de noche.

- Si, ha pasado hace un rato a verme, pero se ha ido a los diez minutos, había quedado con Margaret.

- Vaya, otro que tiene novia. – sonrió James. – Creeis que van en serio?

- No lo se, pero conociendo a Margaret, deben practicar el sadomasoquismo. – rió Padfoot.

- Eh, no os metais con ella, es muy buena chica... un poco fantasiosa pero muy maja... Os la imaginais con un látigo? – preguntó Michelle echando a volar la imaginación.

- Tu novia es una pervertida. – dijo Sirius carcajeandose a Remus.

- Eh, que lo del sado lo has dicho tu!

- Si, ya, ya, ahora dale las culpas a los demás.

Michelle suspiró. Por qué siempre que trataba con ellos acababa agotada?

------

Amelia se sobresaltó. Había oido pasos en la habitación. Alguna de sus compañeras había vuelto.

- Mierda! – susurró, apartandose de encima a un Sirius muy desarreglado. El chico la miró extrañado mientras ella se colocaba mejor la camisa y se anudaba la corbata.

- Que pasa?

- He oído ruido fuera. – dijo ella. – debe ser una de mis compañeras de dormitorio.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Am se quedó petrificada, a medio anudarse la corbata, y luego consiguió sonreirle a Agnes.

- Amelia? Que estas haciendo? Y que hace ese perro aquí? – preguntó su compañera.

- Yo...esque...verás...- intentó excusarse. Luego se sorprendió. Perro?

En efecto. Al girarse, pudo comprobar que en el sitio donde había estado Sirius, ahora yacía un gran perro negro que meneaba la cola.

- Ah...si... Rufus. – sonrió Amelia, mientras Padfoot soltaba un ladrido.

- Rufus? De donde lo has sacado?

- Me lo encontré en Hogsmeade... si... y estaba solo, me dio pena. Lo conseguí entrar a Hogwarts a escondidas y me lo he quedado, es muy mono.

- Y que haces en el baño? – preguntó arrugando la nariz.

- Ahora iba a bañarlo. – sonrió ella falsamente.

- Oh, vale. Procura no ensuciar mucho, que luego las demás se quejan y no hay quien las aguante. – dijo Agnes arrugando la nariz.

- Lo dejaré como los chorros del oro. – sonrió ella. En ese momento, Padfoot empezó a meter el morro por debajo de la falda de Amelia. – Maldito pervertido...

- Vamos Amelia, es solo un perro, son inocentes. – suspiró Agnes haciendo rodar los ojos. – Si esque no dejas ni que un perro te toque. Te vas a quedar virgen y amargada para toda la vida.

Se dio la vuelta para irse y Sirius cogió con los dientes la falda de Amelia para evitar que se lanzara contra ella. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, la chica hechó el cerrojo.

- Deberías haber hecho eso desde un principio. – sonrió Sirius ya en su aspecto humano.

- Callate, eres un pervertido. No pienses que ésta te la paso. Me la voy a guardar. Y ahora largate de aquí antes de que haya más contratiempos.

- Vale, vale, usted manda. – dijo él alzando los brazos y anudandose la corbata.

----------

- Mierda!

Las tres se giraron y miraron a Lily sorprendidas. La peliroja las miró un segundo y luego suspiró.

- No me sale esta operación. – explicó la chica señalando sus deberes de Aritmacia.

- Ultimamente estás de muy mala uva. – dijo Michelle volviendo a sus deberes.

- Es verdad. – rió Narcissa. – Lo de que James sea un insensible te ha afectado.

- Gracias Narcissa, tu si que eres una buena amiga ¬¬

- De nada.

- Buenas. – saludó Remus acercandose a ellas y dandole un beso a Michelle. Retiró la silla para sentarse y Madame Pince lo miró de forma escandalizada.

- Habeis visto a Sirius? – preguntó en voz muy baja mientras dejaba sus libros encima de la mesa.

- Hace un rato estaba en la sala común, pero creo que ha salido a practicar quidditch. – dijo Am distraidamente.

- Ultimamente sabes siempre donde está Sirius. – rió Narcissa. – Esque te dedicas a espiarlo o qué?

- Simplemente me lo encuentro por casualidad. – se encogió de hombros ella, sin dejar de mirar sus ejercicios.

- Bueno, ya lo iré a buscar después.- dijo Remus mirando a Michelle. – Ahora quiero estar contigo...

- Esque todo el mundo tiene que tener un amor feliz excepto yo?! – gritó la pelirroja. Toda la biblioteca la miró, especialmente Madame Pince. – Quiero decir... – dijo bajando la voz. – Me alegro de que seais felices y eso...

- Si tanto te agobia todo esto, por qué no hablas tu con él? – sugiró la Ravenclaw.

- Ni hablar. – respondió frunciendo el ceño. – Yo no me arrastro ante los insensibles.

Y levantandose de la silla con energía, salió de la biblioteca a pasos agigantados.

- Siempre está así? – preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.

-------

- Espero que valga la pena.

- Creeme, lo valdrá.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido. En realidad estaba contenta de que James estuviera hablando con ella y saber que estaba tramando algo. Aunque talvez no era nada bueno.

- Vale, ya estamos. – sonrió el Gryffindor, y colocó una mano en la espalda de la pelirroja para guiarla por un largo pasillo oscuro.

- Que es esto, James?

- No te preocupes, es un pasillo secreto. Lo descubrimos Sirius y yo un dia que escapabamos de Filch. Lleva a una sala preciosa.

Lily siguió caminando, aunque no muy convencida. Cuando los pies ya empezaban a dolerle, una puerta apareció al final del pasillo. Era de madera caoba. James colocó la mano en el pomo.

- Aquí está tu sorpresa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Lily se quedó sin habla. Una sala ni muy grande ni muy pequeña se abría paso ante sus ojos. Era acojedora, de color rojo, con un suelo de piel y una alfombra peluda. Frente a ella, una gran chimenea encendida y a un lado una pequeña mesa con comida ya servida. Un par de ventanas mostraban una llubia que hacía la sala más romántica y habían cuadros en las paredes, pero ninguno con personas que pudieran observarlos. Cuando Lily cerró la boca, James se le acercó sonriendo, con un ramo de claveles blancos en la mano.

- Comemos?

------

- Me voy, prometí que ayudaría a James y a mi primo con unos deberes antes de mañana. – sonrió Narcissa.

- Intentas ponerme celoso? – sonrió Arnold.

- Sabes que no tienes razones para ponerte celoso. – dijo la rubia apretandole la nariz. Se levantó de su regazo. El cuarto de las escobas estaba más oscuro de cuando habían entrado. Palpó la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al exterior.

- Bueno, pues nos veremos mañana. – dijo él con una mirada tierna.

- Hasta mañana. Que sueñes con los angeles.

- Soñaré contigo.

Narcissa sonrió ante el cumplido y le dio un pequeño beso antes de subir saltando y cantando las grandes escaleras del Hall.

Lo que ella no sabía era que una persona de ojos grises y pelo platino la observaba lleno de ira desde uno de los oscuros pasillos.


	16. El llanto de la serpiente

HELL'S GIRLS 

CAPITULO 16: EL LLANTO DE LA SERPIENTE; UN FUTURO INCIERTO

Amelia abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Sirius se ocupaba cuidadosamente de su cuello. Se sorprendió totalmente al notar como la mano izquierda del chico estaba bajo su falda y la derecha se ocupaba de desatarle la camisa boton a botón. Debía tener mucha practica para poder hacer eso.

- Espera, espera...

Sirius la miró extrañado y Am se irguió ligeramente, aún medio estirada en la cama de la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor.

- Ya te he dicho que no van a venir...- susurró él dandole otro beso.

- No, esque...- dijo ella, apartandolo con una mano. – ...Que estás haciendo?

- Que quieres decir?

- Mmm... yo...soy virgen.- dijo, totalmente roja. Sirius la miraba sin entender el problema.

- Ya, y? No te preocupes, tu dejate llevar...

- Será mejor que me vaya... – dijo ella ahora levantandose del todo y dejando a Sirius medio estirado en la cama.

- Que? Pero que... Que está pasando, me he perdido algo?

- No estoy segura si quiero hacerlo... – explicó ella abrochandose la camisa.

- Que? No me dejes a medias! – se quejó él. – Tu crees que me puedes dejar con este bulto así?

- Que romántico. – dijo ella de forma sarcástica haciendo rodar los ojos y poniendose los zapatos.

- Vale, lo siento, no he debido decir eso... Pero es que he hecho algo raro? Es por mi? No te vayas!

- No es por ti, en serio, esque necesito pensarlo, vale? – suspiró ella.

- Vale, ahora estoy confuso. – dijo el Black levantandose de un salto.

- Dejalo, deacuerdo? – suspiró Am, saliendo por la puerta.

-------

- Yo...James...yo...

- Que, no te gusta el pastel de calabaza? – preguntó él preocupado, aún tendiendole las flores.

- Claro que si, esque... me he quedado sin habla. – murmuró ella totalmente asombrada, cogiendo el ramo.

Después de unos minutos mas de estupor, James consiguió hacer que Lily se sentara a comer. Pasaron media hora hablando del temario, de quidditch, de Remus y Michelle y otra vez del temario.

- Es increible. Es muy bonita esta sala. Y de donde has sacado la idea?

- Sirius me ha dado unos cuantos consejos. – sonrió el moreno.

Lily vendició a Padfoot y a todo lo relacionado con él.

James se levantó sonriendo y se estiró en la alfombra boca arriba, mirando las velas que flotaban en el techo distraidamente. Lily lo imitó, tumbandose a su lado. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos, para después mirarse y reir. James se irguió, quedando medio sentado.

- Crees en el amor a primera vista? – preguntó ella de improviso.

- Eh?

- Si, el amor a primera vista. Ves a una persona y te enamoras.

- Hombre, es un poco extraño. Puedes enamorarte del físico de alguien y luego desengañarte con su personalidad, pero tambien puedes tener suerte y resultar que es una buena persona. Y que sea extraño no significa imposible. De hecho, lo mio por ti fue amor a primera vista. - Lily se sonrojó, bajando la mirada y desviandola hacia el fuego que crepitaba, invadiendo los espacios de silencio que había. – Igual que lo tuyo por mi fue odio a primera vista.

Lily rió, irguiendose de golpe y cogiendo un cojín para estamparselo en la cara. James rió, acomodandose las gafas.

- No es cierto! – se defendió ella. – ... Anda, que es esto?

Se referia a un pequeño envoltorio parecido a un caramelo que habia caído en la alfombra. Lo examinó detenidamente y James también le dio un vistazo.

- Ah, es un articulo de broma. Debe haberse quedado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Hay que ver. – murmuró Lily enfurruñada. – Una prefecta no puede permitir que lleves articulos de broma encima!

Antes de que James lo impidiera, Lily ya lo había tirado al fuego, el cual crepitó un segundo más y de repente hizo una pequeña explosión de humo y cenizas que les llegó a la cara. Se quedaron un segundo callados.

- Mierda, lo siento, iba a decirte que reaccionaba con el fuego, pero no me ha dado tiempo y... lo siento Lily, ahora mismo te doy algo para limpiarte la cara y... Lily?

Por un momento se asustó, pensando que lloraba con la vista al suelo, pero pronto se sorprendió al ver que, de hecho, se estaba riendo.

- Jajaja... Lo siento, esque ha sido muy bueno...jaja...Vaya caras!

James sonrió y cogió una servilleta de la mesa, tendiendosela a la pelirroja, la cual se limpió la cara entre risas. James la imitó, usando otra servilleta. Cuando los dos acabaron de limpiarse la cara medianamente, Lily siguió riendo flojamente y James la miró divertido.

- Esta vez no se me ha olvidado. – sonrió repentinamente el buscador de Gryffindor. Lily dejó de reir, pero aún así lo miró con una sonrisa. James parpadeó y desvió la mirada riendo, para luego volverla a posar en los ojos esmeralda de ella.- Querrás esta vez, por fin, salir conmigo?

Lily sonrió ampliamente. Frotó ligeramente la nariz chata de James con la punta de sus dedos para quitarle un poco la ceniza para luego dipositar un beso suave en ella. Después de un instante, le dio otro beso, esta vez en los labios.

-------

- Y como fue? – preguntó Padfoot con aire cariñoso, dandole un golpecito a su amigo en el hombro.

- Genial. – respondió James con una sonrisa. – Tenías razón, solo hay que ser mas atento.

- Me alegro. – sonrió Sirius. – Espero que por esto me hagas tu padrino de bodas.

- De bodas y de todo lo que tu quieras. – sonrió James, colocandose la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

- Espera, si estás con Lily, significa que me dejarás de lado? – susurró Sirius con recriminación.

- No. – suspiró James haciendo rodar los ojos. Le habia hecho esa pregunta mil veces.

- Hombre, Remus ya no está tanto con nosotros desde que está con Michelle. – se enfurruñó Sirius, como si fuera un recuerdo doloroso.

- No te preocupes Sirius. – dijo Prongs con una entonación de tranquilizar a un niño pequeño. Y, como la velocidad de la luz, pasó a otro tema. – Tu también has estado ausente muchas veces ultimamente. – soniró, mirandolo a los ojos de forma pícara.

- Estaba... entrenando.

- Asombroso que hayas entrenado incluso en dos dias de lluvia. – rió el muchacho. – Ah, por cierto, sabes que Am tiene un perro? Lo recogió en Hogsmeade. Y encima es igual que tu. Curioso, no?

Sirius paró en seco de ponerse la camisa, y James lo miró con una sonrisa sentado desde su cama de Gryffindor.

- Como lo sabes?

- Agnes es una gran fan mia. Me lo cuenta todo. – sonrió el chico. – Lo que no me puedo creer es que no me lo hayas dicho.

- Lo siento... Esque no queriamos que lo supiera nadie... Además, estabas tan metido con eso de Lily que no he encontrado el momento.

- No importa... – dijo James dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Yo tampoco te he contado que Lily y yo ayer nos acostamos.

- Que??

- Es broma, Padfoot. Mas quisiera yo...

--------

- Has jugado fatal.

- Lo se.

El estadio ya estaba vacío y el partido terminado. Hufflepuff había derrotado a Slytherin por 230 a 80.

- Casi te tocan dos bludgers. – dijo Narcissa arrugando el entrecejo. – Tu normalmente las bateas todas.

- Donde están Lily y Michelle? – preguntó Am, pasando del comentario.

- Con sus respectivos amores. – dijo Narcissa, aún excrutando a su amiga.

En ese momento Arnold apareció con su traje de quidditch y una insignia de capitán en el pecho.

- Cuando estés en el juego, tienes que estar por el. No te lleves ahí arriba todos tus problemas. La proxima vez lo harás mejor. – dijo, dandole unas palmaditas a su hermana en la espalda. Después se giró a mirar a Narcissa. – Vuelvo en un momento.

Tras darle un beso, entró a los vestuarios. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como el chico desaparecía de su vista.

- Vale, ahora me vas a contar lo que te preocupa. – dijo Narcissa decidida.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Cissa, de verdad...

- Tengo que usar veritaserum? – la amenazó ella con el dedo en alto. – Soy la diosa del amor, y por tu cara, sospecho que tiene que ver con eso.

- Es sobre... Sirius.

- Que pasa, ahora vas detrás de él o algo? – preguntó ella, con una ceja alzada.

- De hecho... estamos en una especie de rollo...

Narcissa abrió la boca sorprendida y luego la cerró, sin decir nada. Am tuvo ganas de reir; no solia verse a la Slytherin con esa expresión.

- Vale... – murmuró al fin. – Osea que mi primo y tu estais saliendo...

- No, no, no es nada formal, son solo... encuentros. – dijo totalmente roja, bajando la mirada. – La cuestión es que... el otro dia...

- No tengas vergüenza. – dijo la rubia. – Ya nada me puede sorprender.

- El otro día él intentió llegar a "más"

- Retiro lo dicho.

Se quedaron calladas, Amelia suspirando pesadamente y Narcissa mirandola estupefacta.

- Y tu... que le dijiste?

- Que no, porque no estaba segura... Tu que crees?

- Está claro, no lo hagas. Si no estás enamorada no lo hagas.

- Pero si tu lo has hecho sin estarlo...

- Lo se, y ahora me arrepiento, pensando que mi primera vez podría haber sido con Arnold. – se encogió de hombros Cissa.

- Pero y si...

- Te estuvieras enamorando de él?

- Enamorar es una palabra muy fuerte. – dijo Am con el ceño fruncido. – Pero si, algo así.

- Pues entonces solo tu misma puedes decidir lo que hacer. Quieres que Sirius sea el primero? Pues adelante. Pero sobretodo piensalo bien. No quieres acabar como yo, te lo aseguro.

- Gracias, Cissa. – murmuró la morena, dandole un abrazo. – Bueno, me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos.

Se despidieron con la mano y Am entró a los vestuarios.

--------

- George Wonog fue derrotado en...

- 1850, Escocia. – respondió Lily.

- Bien. – dijo James, mirando la tarjeta. Lily, sin darse por satisfecha, le quitó la tarjeta de las manos y miró si su respuesta era valida. – Para que me pides que te pregunte si luego no te fias de mi?

- Y de todas formas, por qué estudias si ya hemos pasado los TIMO y ya van a llegar las vacaciones de verano? – preguntó Peter.

- Porque es Lily. – dijo simplemente Narcissa, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

- Silencio en la biblioteca! – gritó Madame Pince, mirandolos a todos con ojos demoledores.

- De todas formas hay que repasar. – dijo Remus, leyendo también. – A partir de ahora hay que tomarselo mas en serio.

- Tengo que llegar a ser Auror! – dijo Lily.

- En serio quieres ser eso? – se sorprendió Peter. – Y tu James?

- Yo quiero ser el marido de Lily. – rió, al mismo tiempo que ella le daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

- Vaya meta. – sonrió Peter. – Yo quiero ser alguien muy poderoso, como Ministro o algo así.

- Tu sueñas. – rió Narcissa. – Lo siento Pettigrew, pero no votaré por ti. Yo, en canvio, voy a ser modelo.

- Muy propio de ti. – sonrió Michelle. – Yo seré una cantante excepcional. Y tu Remus?

- Dudo que consiga trabajo dada mi condición, pero si lo consiguiera me conformaría con cualquier cosa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose las manos, incomodos y a la vez avergonzados.

- Lo siento... – dijo Michelle. – Yo pensando en cantar y tu tan bueno como siempre...

- Nada de eso, amigo mio, tu simplemente tienes un problema... peludo. – sonrió James. – En cuanto vean tu curriculum te lloverán ofertas.

- Exacto! – corroboraron Cissa y Lily, sonriendo.

Eso les costó que Madame Pince los hechara de la biblioteca con sus cosas volando tras ellos y atestandoles golpes.

------

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Vamos a tu habitación.

Los dos entraron disimuladamente en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor, que sorprendentemente estaba vacío. Sirius la miró con sus ojos negros decididos, pero Am no se arrinconó.

- De que querias hablar? – preguntó ella por fin.

- Queria decirte que... siento lo de otro dia.

Amelia se sorprendió, todo hay que decirlo. No se esperaba una disculpa, mas que nada porque la que iba a disculparse era ella.

- Que?

- Si, fui un tonto, no tendría que haber pensado ni un momento en presionarte. Lo siento.

- Lo dices en serio? – se sorprendió la morena.

- No, en broma. – comentó él sarcasticamente.- Pues claro! No me importa esperar, de verdad, sean 5 años o sean 20.

- Sirius!

El chico se sorprendió cuando ella le abrazó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos delgados y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sirius, aún perplejo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella sonrió y lo besó tiernamente, acariciándole la cara con sus uñas ligeramente largas y pintadas de negro. Andando hacia atrás, tropezaron con la cama, y se encontraron estirados en ella, Amelia mirándolo estirada sobre él.

- Gracias por lo que has dicho. – murmuró Am con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Instantes después le dio otro beso, ésta vez más largo, y con cierto rubor en las mejillas, se abrió camino con las manos hasta la camisa de él y empezó a desabrocharla. Sirius se sorprendió, mirándola ruborizado, pero pronto llevó sus manos a la camisa de ella y la imitó, desabrochándola botón a botón.

-----

- Vaya ola de calor.- suspiró Lily. – Es insoportable.

- Además, altera las hormonas. – sonrió Michelle. – Todo el mundo está como... más atrevido.

Todos miraron hacia donde señaló Michelle, viendo a unos cuantos alumnos e incluso profesores totalmente acalorados pero en posición de flirteo.

- Dios mio, es ese Slughorn acariciandole la mano a McGonagall? – exclamó Amelia asombrada.

- No te preocupes. Ni la mas grande ola de calor podría hacer que McGonagall dejara manosearse por nadie. – respondió Sirius, y, como si lo hubiera oido, la profesora apartó su mano disimuladamente para rascarse la nariz. – Ves?

- Te apetece ir después al lago? – preguntó Remus a Michelle, sonriente. Ella asintió.

- Hay gente que sabe sacar probecho de esto. – dijo Lily, y miró a James recriminatoriamente para que dejara de tocarle el culo. – Eh, mirad!

En ese momento apareció Peter agarrando la mano de Margaret. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la mesa de Gryffindor, el muchacho le dio un beso frente a todos y despues se sentó al lado de Remus, mientras la chica seguía hacia su mesa.

- Definitivamente, el mundo se ha vuelto loco. – dijo Narcissa sorprendida.

- Enhorabuena, Pet. – sonrió Sirius.- Como te lo montas.

- Es gracias al calor. – sonrió él. – No sentís como si a cada segundo tuvierais ganas de estar con esa persona especial? Tocarla, besarla?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sirius se levantó de repente.

- Tengo que ir al... labavo.

- Yo tambien. – dijo Amelia, y los dos salieron disparados del Gran Comedor.

- Y a esos que les pasa? – murmuró Lily arrugando la nariz.

James rió, aunque nadie excepto Narcissa entendió por qué.

-------

- Espera, espera... Tu... y Sirius?

- Juntos. – dijo Amelia, mirando a Lily a los ojos.

- No, no, aun no lo entiendo. Sirius y tu.

- Estamos liados.

- Osea que Sirius es aquel chico que me dijiste aquella vez... – murmuró Lily.

- Exacto.

- Y Sirius y tu...

- Quieres aceptarlo ya?! – se exasperó Narcissa, dejando a un lado el libro de las Hell's girls. – Se como Michelle, que le ha parecido bien.

- No, si a mi me parece bien, pero esque no me entra en la cabeza. – dijo Lily. – No os odiabais o algo así?

- Se suponía... – suspiró Am. – No se, cuando estoy con él me siento bien.

- Seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con la ola de calor? – dijo Michelle.

- No, llevamos así desde hace bastante mas tiempo.

- Ya podrías haber dicho algo. – se enfurruñó Lily.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo.

- Si, claro, porque hemos hecho una reunión y hay que decir la verdad.

- Ya basta. – dijo Narcissa, volviendo a mirar el libro. – Si querian que fuera un secreto pues lo querían y ya está. Pasamos de tema, porfavor?

Todas asintieron y Narcissa miró el libro largamente, para luego sonreir.

- Os lo podeis creer? En la ultima reunión que hicimos, Lily odiaba a James, a Michelle y a Amelia les gustaba Remus y yo...

- Porfavor, como vuelvas a decir lo que has hecho con mi hermano voy a vomitar. – susurró Am.

- Bueno, y a mi de hecho me sigue gustando Remus. – sonrió Michelle.

- Y hablando del lobo. – dijo Lily con una sonrisa. – Ha pasado algo grande ya?

- Se lo que estais pensando, y no. – dijo Michelle. – aún no.

-Pues ya podeis espavilar. – dijo Narcissa. – Porque nesesitamos cotilleos urgentes.

Michelle le tiró un cogín a Narcissa en la cara, lo cual originó una guerra que acabó con todas en el suelo y riendo sin parar.

-------

- Dios, esta calor mata.

- Y encima con este sobón encima...

Sirius levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa burlona en la boca. Lily rió y Amelia le dio un beso al Black a modo de disculpa.

- Es broma hombre.

- Nunca pensé que vería a Amelia dandose un beso con alguien. – suspiró James.

- Y menos que ese alguien sería Sirius. – rió Narcissa.

- Y yo nunca creí que Lily dejaría de odiarte. – sonrió Amelia de forma desafiante.

- Golpe bajo.

- Tranquilo Jamie, nunca te he odiado... del todo. – sonrió Lily mirando hacia el lago, estirandose un poco en el cesped.

- Vaya consuelo. – rió Remus. – No eres muy buena con las palabras de apoyo.

- No se puede ser perfecta. – se encogió de hombros Lily.

- Si que lo eres.

- Uyyy, esto sube de tono. – canturreó Peter.

- No mas que esos dos. – suspiró Michelle, señalando a Sirius y a Amelia, que se besaban estirados en el cesped.

- Será mejor que les demos la espalda. – rió Narcissa en un susurro.

- Dios, en serio, el sol es agradable cuando es para ponerte morena, pero si pega tanta calor lo odio. – se quejó la pelirroja.

- Porlomenos tenemos el lago al lado. – consoló Michelle. – Así refresca un poco.

- Lo unico que hace es que me vengan ganas de bañarme. – dijo Lily.

- A mi también. – dijo James, y sin decir nada mas se levantó de la hierba y se quitó la camiseta, las gafas y los zapatos, corriendo hacia la orilla y metiendo los pies.

- Se puede saber que haces? – sonrió Narcissa, perpleja por ese arrebato.

- Tengo ganas de bañarme. – se encogió él de hombros, y después de un segundo ya se había capbuzado en el lago.

- Pero que hace? – preguntó Amelia irguiendose un poco para mirar a James.

Sirius, por el contrario, rió y se puso en pie.

- No...

Sin responder a Amelia, se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos y siguió fielmente a su amigo, que ya daba brazadas en el agua.

- Se les va mucho la pinza. – rió Remus.

- Venga, vamos, se está de muerte! – gritó Sirius, echandose el pelo hacia atrás.

- No me lo digas dos veces. – rió Narcissa, y tras descalzarse y dejar al descubierto su perfecta manicura, se reunió con los dos chicos que la vitoreaban. Seguidamente, Wormtail se les unió un poco temeroso, pero divertido.

- Venga! – les gritaba Narcissa alzando la mano.

- Ni creas que me voy a meter ahí y mojarme toda la ropa. – gritó Amelia.

- Tambien puedes quitartela. – sugirió Sirius, a lo que la chica le respondió con una mirada arrogante pero una sonrisa en los labios.

Remus se levantó y se quitó la camiseta y el calzado, para luego coger las manos de Michelle y izarla, obligandola a imitarle.

Los dos se metieron en el agua, ella resistiendose un poco, pero finalmente nadaron junto a los demás.

- Solo quedais vosotras. – sonrió James.

Lily y Amelia se miraron.

- Esto es legal? – sonrió Amelia.

- Creo que no. – respondió Lily, mirandolos a todos.

- Siempre tan estiradas! – gritó Sirius. – Pensadlo como si fuera el ultimo momento que tuvieramos juntos, como si fuera vuestra ultima oportunidad y ya no pudierais hacer esto nunca mas, la ultima oportunidad de pasarlo bien los ocho.

Las dos chicas rieron y, levantandose a la vez, corrieron descalzas a encontrarse con los demás, haciendose ahogadillas y jugando juntos bajo el sol brillante.

Ninguno de ellos sabía la certeza de las palabras de Sirius.

------

- Dios, vaya lunes. – se quejó Sirius, sentandose en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a los demás. – No he pegado ojo.

- Y eso? – preguntó Amelia, sirviedole café para que se despertara sin siquiera preguntarle.

- Esque James es un salvaje, no me deja dormir ni un momento... – dijo el Black, adoptando una postura femenina.

- Eres el mejor amante que he tenido, Sirius. – dijo Jamie todo serio, mirandolo.

- Parad ya, porfavor. – susurró Lily, dandoles una patada a los dos por debajo de la mesa.

- Pues yo tampoco he podido dormir, pero mas que nada por tus ronquidos. – dijo Remus, mirando a Prongs.

- Es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar cuando nos casemos. – explicó James a Lily, la cual hizo rodar los ojos.

- Viene el correo. – anunció Am.

- Amelia si que es una buena esposa. – dijo Sirius inflando el pecho, todo orgulloso, mientras ella lo miraba de forma asesina. – Me sirve el café, anuncia el correo...

- Te pega... – sonrió James.

Todos rieron mientras las lechuzas surcaban el cielo en busca de sus propietarios. James le dio un codazo de ánimo a su amigo, que le sacó la lengua, a lo cual rieron más.

Repentinamente, todos callaron. Fue como si una fuerza les dijera lo que tenian que hacer, como si el aire se hubiera enrarecido. Y no era precisamente a causa del calor. Un buho real planó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos desayunaban y aterrizó perfectamente sin volcar nada. Todos lo miraron conteniendose la respiración. Giró su pequeña cabeza hacia Narcissa y la alargó.

La chica se tornó más blanca de lo que estaba, las manos temblandole, casi todo el comedor ahora pendiente de lo que pasaba. Todos sus amigos se quedaron de piedra, Sirius el primero, pues ya había vivido algo parecido cuando le habían seleccionado para Gryffindor en vez de a Slytherin. Sin que nadie dijera nada y sin pensarselo demasiado, Narcissa alargó el brazo y cogió con manos temblorosas el sobre rojo y lo abrió, tragando saliba. Y, como todos esperaban, un retrueno salió de él, los gritos de un hombre enfermo de rabia.

- COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESTO A TU FAMILIA??!! ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA NOSOTROS! INTENTAMOS LLEVARTE POR EL BUEN CAMINO Y ASÍ NOS LO AGRADECES! NI PIENSES QUE DEJARÉ QUE TE VEAS CON OTRO QUE NO SEA LUCIUS MALFOY, JOVENCITA! YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE CON LAS TONTERÍAS DE ANDRÓMEDA! MAÑANA MISMO ENVIARÉ UN CARRUAJE E IRÁS DERECHA A DURMSTRANG PARA EMPEZAR TU EDUCACIÓN COMO ES DEVIDO!!!

El sobre se deshizo, pero nadie notó ese hecho. Narcissa no esperó ni un segundo más para salir corriendo del gran comedor sollozando, sus tres amigas siguiendola a toda prisa.

-------

- No me lo puedo creer... – sollozó Lily, acariciandole el pelo a su amiga, que lloraba a lágrima viva. – Como te pueden canviar de colegio? – se indignó.

- Pueden y lo harán, creeme. – contestó Cissa, sus ojitos rojos y llenos de lagrimas.

- No queremos que te vayas. – dijo Amelia, abrazando a su amiga.

- Eso no es lo peor de todo.

- Que puede ser peor? – susurró Michelle.

- No lo entendeis? Me envian a Durmstrang para que empiece a familiarizarme con las artes oscuras. Me lavarán el cerebro. Me harán odiaros.

- Pero... eso se puede hacer? – preguntó Amelia con una mueca.

- Creeme, ya lo han hecho alguna vez. – dijo Narcissa. – Tengo miedo.

Las cuatro se abrazaron y en ese momento parecía que el recuerdo del lago fuera lejano, casi inexistente.

------

- No llores...

- Lo intento.

Narcissa no esperó un segundo más despues de esa frase y abrazó a Arnold tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de partirlo en dos.

- Lo siento, todo ha sido culpa mia.

- No. – sonrió Narcissa, a pesar de que estaba llorando. – Tu no tienes la culpa, yo decidí seguir con esto.

- No quiero que te vayas.

- Yo tampoco.

Se besaron largamente, y Narcissa se separó de él.

- Mañana me voy, no nos veremos más.

- Bueno, tal vez cuando estés casada, con hijos y...

- Y sea una mortifaga... – suspiró la rubia, mirando al suelo.

- Espero que no. – dijo él muy serio.

- Te pido disculpas de ahora en adelante por todo lo que te haga en un futuro. – sonrió ella amargamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. – Lo siento de veras.

Se giró para marcharse, pero la voz de Arnold sonó y hizo detenerla.

- Susan.

- Que? – se extrañó, y volteó para mirarle. Con sorpresa, pudo observar que estaba llorando. En su corta vida, nunca había visto llorar a un chico.

- Cuando sea mayor y tenga una hija, se llamará Susan, tu nombre preferido.

- Y que pasa si tienes un hijo?

- Se que tendré una hija. – sonrió él.

- Cuando tengas hijos ya te habrás olvidado de mi.

- Eso nunca.

Narcissa sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban y salían aún mas abundantes que antes. Corrió hacia él y le dio un beso, el que sabía que sería el último de todos.

-------

- Vamos bajando. – anunció Remus, y él y Wormtail salieron por la puerta tras que James asintiera.

- Aun no me lo creo. – susurró Sirius con voz apagada.

- Lo se, es dificil.- suspiró Prongs. – Nada volverá a ser igual.

Tras un pequeño silencio, James se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo, el cual se miraba los zapatos.

- Se que esto es mas dificil para ti que para el resto. – dijo Jamie, agachandose frente a Sirius. – Pero no puedes estar así Padfoot.

- Me preguto... si me hubiera quedado más tiempo en esa casa, me habrían hecho lo mismo?

- Bueno, eres un Gryffindor, talvez ya perdieron las esperanzas en ti hace tiempo. – dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa.

- La proxima vez que vea a Narcissa... – murmuró el Black, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su amigo a los ojos. – Puede que sea totalmente distinta, que me odie. Que sea una mala persona.

- Por eso... – dijo James, poniendole una mano en el hombro. – debes mantener el ultimo recuerdo de ella siendo feliz. Mantenlo ahí, guardalo, porque ese es el momento que porlomenos yo quiero recordar. Por mucho que una persona se vaya, nunca nos deja. La llevamos siempre aquí.

Y llevó la palma de su mano al pecho de su amigo, donde se situaba el corazón.

- Tienes razón. No importa en lo que se convierta. Yo siempre la tendré en la mente tal y como es hoy.

- Mejor como era antes de ayer, porque sinó la recordarás llorando como una magdalena.

Sirius sonrió amargamente y los dos amigos bajaron a despedirse de la chica Black junto a los demás.

------

- Intenta escribirnos, aunque sea a escondidas. – susurró Michelle, con una sonrisa ahogada por su propio llanto. Narcissa la abrazó.

- Gracias por todos los consejos. – le susurró Amelia al oido, cuando fue su turno de abrazo.

- Siguelos al pie de la letra. – respondió Narcissa con un guiño, para luego girarse y abrazar a Lily, la cual se quedó en silencio porque no podia hablar a causa de sus sollozos.

- Es ironico. – le susurró Cissa a la pelirroja. – Todos los codazos que te di por que Am y Michelle acabarían con las Hell's girls, y ahora resulta que soy yo la que hace que mueran.

Eso hizo que Lily llorara aún más, y Narcissa le dio un segundo abrazo.

- Cuidate. – dijo James, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vigila mucho. – murmuró Remus, y los dos la abrazaron.

- Espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar. – dijo Peter, poniendose de puntillas para cumplir el siguiente abrazo.

- Siempre has sido mi prima favorita. – medio-sonrió Sirius, y Narcissa observó con sorpresa que lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- Tu también, a pesar de todas las bromas que he tenido que soportar. – rió ella, dandole un abrazo.

Cuando se separaron hubo un silencio abismal, que solo era roto por los sollozos incesantes de Lily, la cual fue abrazada por James.

- Os quiero mucho a todos. – sonrió la rubia. – Espero que algún dia nos volvamos a ver.

Los demás sonrieron de forma amarga, observando por última vez a Narcissa, que subía al carruaje que sus padres le habían mandado. La rubia miró a lo lejos, y pudo apreciar a Arnold a la distancia, diciendole adiós con la mano. Miró hacia las murallas del castillo que tanto había querido, que había considerado más hogar que su propia casa. Los recuerdos la embargaron, y devolvió la mirada al grupo de muchachos que la observaban, a pesar de que el carruaje ya estaba en marcha.

Lily levantó la vista, aún con los ojos negados de lágrimas. Desde el momento en que se habían conocido todos en el tren, se habían cuidado, ayudado y apoyado los unos a los otros. Y supo, aún y cuando el carro ya estaba lejos, que eso no había acabado y que las Hell's girls perdurarian a pesar de todas las adversidades que les deparaba un futuro incierto.

FIN COSAS A DESTACAR 

- Obviamente Arnold cumplió su promesa. Es un origen que he inventado para el nombre de Susan Bones.

- Cuando Lily le dice a Remus que es una mala persona y luego se disculpa, hablan sobre la belleza interior. Lo he sacado de la tercera peli, cuando Remus dijo que Lily era capaz de ver la belleza interior de las personas aún y cuando uno mismo no podía.

- Lo que le dice James a Sirius sobre Narcissa cuando se va a marchar es lo mismo que le dice Sirius a Harry en la tercera peli antes de irse con Buckbeack. Me hizo ilusión que representara que Sirius lo había aprendido de James y se lo traspasara a Harry.

- En uno de los libros (No recuerdo cual) Draco dice que su padre quería enviarle a Durmstrang, pero su madre no estaba deacuerdo. Dice que no quería enviarle tan lejos, pero representa que en realidad no quería que su hijo tuviera la misma adolescencia que ella.

- Cuando Sirius se convierte en perro para animar a James, éste hace el comentario de que podría hacer el canvio definitivo, igual que en la peli.

- Aparece el libro del Half-blood prince. Una pequeña aparición que me hizo ilusión.

- James dice que Remus simplemente tiene un problema "Peludo" cuando hablan de lo que quieren ser de mayores. Si no recuerdo mal Remus le cuenta eso a Harry en el sexto libro.

ERRORES

- Si, ya se que Lily y James no se juntan hasta su septimo año, pero no podia acabar el fic sin que se enamoraran, lo siento.

- El padre de Susan Bones no se llama Arnold, creo que es Edgar o algo así, pero me enteré después de haberle llamado Arnold. Lo siento mucho ::

- Creo que Durmstrang es un colegio solo de chicos. En cualquier caso, pongamos que no lo és. Esque tenía que enviar a Narcissa a algun sitio donde enseñaran a hacerse malvada y a convertirse en lo que es hoy en día (aunque tampoco es tan mala, como vemos en el sexto libro, que se preocupa por su hijo)


End file.
